


Haunted Heart

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Curses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Paranormal, Possession, Romance, Some Fluff, Suicide, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Adventuring in places like this had started out as a hobby—sharing his findings online with a few friends who were curious but never had the courage to go with him—that grew into a small following of people who were genuinely interested in the videos and photos he took. Mostly however? They enjoyed the paranormal.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Past Eric Slingby/William T. Spears, Ronald Knox/William T. Spears
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I know, this looks ambitious and it's going to sound even more ambitious when I say I want this story to be done by Halloween, but I'm going to do my best! Been awhile since I've written a chapter fic but it's already done, so the chapters are in the editing phases right now! Hopefully I can complete my goal and have this done by the 31st, so, until then, I hope you enjoy!

Decrepit, old, most likely trespassing; he’s alone when he enters the old church, like he always is when he visits places like this. The flashlight on his phone lights the way for him as the only outside light comes from the infrequent passing of vehicles; otherwise it’s dark. The church had been left abandoned for nine months now, as William’s told him. It’s not as run down or as old as he prefers, or even out in the middle of nowhere, but it serves its purpose. It’s only a short ways up from downtown; the brief sounds of motors ruining what little atmosphere he had. All the old buildings that he visited since moving here, were like this which makes him miss the city just a little. Still, while the video he takes may not be useful, it’s the photos where this place shines.

With his camera flash, it captures pictures of the old stone, mother nature sneaking its way through the little cracks in the cement. The old wood floor is dusty and warping, water damage clear when he pans his phone upward to the hole in the ceiling; a hole that was the reason why the church was left to rot. The city didn’t want to pay to repair it, again, as William tells him. If the moon were out tonight, he could imagine the photo he’d get with the light beaming in and illuminating the real treasure of the church. Behind the altar is a still intact beautiful stained glass window. He’s surprised no one’s thrown a rock through it yet.

He takes a seat on one of the old pews, swiping away enough dust before sitting down. He sets his phone next to him on record and sits, eyes closed, listening. Adventuring in places like this had started out as a hobby—sharing his findings online with a few friends who were curious but never had the courage to go with him—that grew into a small following of people who were genuinely interested in the videos and photos he took. Mostly however? They enjoyed the paranormal and so did Ronald. To him, it was what made these places more than worth it if he could catch something supernatural.

He sighs when another car drives past, the atmosphere of an old dark church completely ruined for the evening. He stands, shoves his phone into his pocket and leaves, taking one last glance before going. He hops over the lowered guard rails so no vehicles can get through and joins his boyfriend at his car. Said boyfriend is leant against the driver's side door, scrolling on his phone and a cigarette between his lips. “Back.” Ronald announces.

William flicks his eyes up then pushes himself off the door, slipping the cigarette between his fingers. “Did you get what you wanted?”

“Eh, kinda.” he looks back with a frown. “Wasn’t exactly what I was looking for, but I guess it’ll do.” he turns back to William, leaning up for a kiss to which the older man gives. “So, you lonely out here without me?”

“On the contrary. The evening was nice. Although I see we’re expecting rain soon, thus I think it’s best we leave before we’re caught in it.”

“Oh yeah, good idea.” but Ronald doesn’t remove himself from William, instead grinning mischievously at the man.

William takes a moment to register what that means before he’s giving Ronald his natural deadpanned look. “No.”

“Aw, c’mon Will! Just you and me, out here, no one else around, _alone_? Who says we can’t have a little fun, hey?”

“I do.”

“Not even a hot make out session?”

“Considering your inability to control yourself, especially not.” yet his voice makes the words sound amused more than annoyed. “Besides, neither of us have had dinner yet and I’m sure we don’t want to be caught in the rain.”

Ronald sighs, flopping his body against William’s. “Fine. Dinner sounds good.”

“Honestly Ronald.”

Ronald laughs, leaning up to kiss William’s cheek then rounds the car and slot himself into the passenger's seat. William stays outside to finish off his cigarette before joining Ronald in the car, tossing the crushed butt into the built in ashtray on the console.

Ronald rolls down the window as William pulls out of the gravel parking lot and folds his arms on top of the door, resting his chin on them and letting his eyes close. Despite the cold night air, it’s nice to have the wind rushing through his hair; with the sounds of cars rushing past them and the streetlight shining past his eyelids, he almost feels like he’s back home. He’d only been living in this town for two years at most, a decision made rather suddenly. It hadn’t been good for him at first, moving to a small town where everyone knows everyone, where everyone can tell you're the outcast. The only good luck he had was backwards luck as if his car had never broken down, he would have never met his best mate or William. “So, what’s for dinner?” he asks, unfolding his arms and slouching in his seat.

William hums, the lights glinting off the lenses of his glasses. Despite having left work, he’s still dressed to the nines in his suit; tie, jacket, dress shoes, the whole ensemble, not that Ronald minds. While yes, he prefers William to look comfortable, he can’t say he dislikes seeing William in his form fitting suits with his hair slicked back like it is. “I didn’t have much planned. Anything you’re feeling?”

“Pasta?”

“What type of pasta?”

“Pasta?”

William huffs but smiles. “Very helpful.”

“I’m a simple guy! Feed me pasta and I’m happy.” he laughs, reaching over for William’s arm, gliding it down the man's bicep and forearm to rest over his hand on the gearshift. “Y’know, very easy to please.”

There’s a long drawn out sigh, “do abandoned places normally make you this eager?”

“I mean, when I got my handsome boyfriend to come with me, yeah.”

William gives him a side glance and Ronald sees that faint smirk that comes with his amusement. What used to be uncomfortable between them when Ronald would make jokes, has now become a lot easier and William understands he says them for fun, that, most of the time, they’re not meant to be taken seriously unless Ronald puts the actions behind it. “Youth.” he says instead.

“He says like he’s not ‘youth’ too.”

“Hardly.”

Ronald knows debating will get them nowhere, so instead he throws his arms behind his head and the rest of the drive is done in a comfortable silence. Ronald lets his eyes travel back to the outside world, watching as the homes increase in size. Ronald had rented a rundown flat when he first moved here as that was all he could afford, thus when William suggested he move in to his—fully paid for three bedroom, two bath (not including ensuite), a study room, sitting room, medium kitchen and one car garage—house he wasn’t going to say no. It’s a home Ronald never thought he could afford, so the key William gave him is something he treasures in more ways than one.

When they get home, William parking in the driveway, Ronald’s the first to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open. The house itself is very William; clean, with white walls and polish hardwood with fancy tile in the entryway and a few trinkets his mother had left behind when she moved back to her home. “I take it you’ll want to do your…online, thing?” William asks, toeing off his shoes and putting them next to the door.

“I gotta do something with these pictures, even if they’re not great.” Ronald replies, nudging his shoes next to William’s. “But once I’m done that,” he continues, throwing himself at William, arms wrapped behind the older man's neck, “I’m gonna come down and spend the rest of the evening with you. Sound good?”

William squeezes his hands that rest on Ronald’s hips. “That it does.” Ronald gives him a smile then another kiss. “Right, heading off then!” William watches Ronald go, skipping up the stairs with a shake of his head. William himself heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Ronald sits in the office chair at the desk while he flips through the photos he’d taken. He needs to brighten and enhance a few of them in editing but they’ll do to at least keep the blog active. He doesn’t expect much interaction from these posts, disheartened by that fact. He takes pride in what he does, giving those who follow the experience they want but tonight was just going to have to be this.

Once he uploads them, he scrolls through older posts of his, missing all the places that gave him chills; the places where he’d heard voices, mysterious knocking, scratching and even seeing a figure in the distance. He hopes, eventually, he’s able to find something like that again, 

Closing the lid of the laptop, he shoves himself out of the chairs and returns downstairs, following his nose to the kitchen where he finds William at the stove semi-undressed from his suit. The jacket and tie are gone, along with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow. He’s focused on whatever he’s stirring in the pot, something that smells like tomato sauce and beef. “Mm, smellin’ good Will.” Ronald says, securing his arms around William’s middle.

“Why thank you. I figured I’d just throw some things together and make a quick spaghetti for dinner.”

“Sounds great!” he goes for a kiss to William’s neck before releasing the man to take a seat at the breakfast counter. “Could almost rival Eric’s cooking if you tried.”

“Now that is not something I could do. I hate admitting it, but Eric’s skilled beyond me when it comes to the kitchen.”

“Maybe you guys should have a cook off and let Alan and I be the judges!”

“You say that just so you can eat Eric’s cooking, right?”

“Well, I mean, no?”

William outright laughs, moving the sauce to where he’d already cooked the spaghetti and mixing it together. “Well, eat this and tell me if I’d win in this imaginary cook off.” he says, handing a bowl to Ronald.

Ronald smiles as thanks then takes the provided fork and twirls his pasta onto the utensil. He takes the bite and hums as he chews. “Oh yeah. Super good!”

William sits across from him with his own bowl. “Oh?”

“Yeah!”

“Well thank you.”

“Hang on! I didn’t say it was Eric good though.”

“Oh, of course. You wound me darling!”

Ronald reaches across the granite countertop to take William’s hand, soothing his thumb across William’s knuckles. “But it’s William good and that’s even better.” he winks.

“Oh bloody hell Ronald.” William mutters, giving Ronald a show of rare pink on his cheeks. “You and Eric are spending too much time together.”

“I haven’t seen Eric in weeks, actually!”

“Really? Must be residual then.”

Ronald gives him a wink and they eat dinner talking amongst each other over this and that. It’s quiet, despite the rain outside, a nice dinner Ronald rarely gets to have with William.

_********************************* _

When Ronald wakes the next morning, he’s alone like he’d guess he’d be. William wakes early and is off to work, early. He sometimes wishes he could spend breakfast with the man but he’s not a morning person; he likes his sleep too much. Instead, he spends his mornings alone with the telly and pre-cooked breakfast sandwiches. It’s his normal meal of choice for the mornings; quick and easy. Not that he has much skill when it comes to cooking much to William’s dismay.

When breakfast is done and the telly doesn’t provide entertainment, Ronald decides to check his site. He’s disappointed but not surprised when hardly anyone has even looked at the pictures he uploaded. They weren’t good and he knew it, so he tosses down his phone and sighs, crossing his arms to pout on the couch. Damn.

As the day wore on and Ronald found himself bored, there was one thing he could do. There was an open house William was hosting that day right around this time and Ronald loves watching William do his business thing so he decides to stop by.

The place is busy with buyers and agents alike, Ronald accepting a flyer as he enters the house. It’s a nice place, a little smaller than William’s with one less bedroom but it’s got an old fashioned feel to it, wonderful browns and smooth woods. It’s a nice place, one Ronald would buy if he could afford one. “I wasn’t aware you were in the market for a house.”

Ronald turns around, greeting Alan with a smile. Alan, the small, mousy younger boyfriend of his best mate; Alan who Ronald didn’t really know much about. He wouldn’t say they were friends but he wouldn’t say they weren't just acquaintances either. He knew enough about him to know he was good with Eric, that was it. “Came by to see Will, actually.”

“Oh? He’s the realtor for today?”

“Yep! Told me he’s looking forward t’ selling this place the most since there've been a lotta picky buyers.”

“I’d appreciate it, if you didn’t say that in the middle of an open house.” William says, joining them in the dining room.

“Ah, yeah, sorry Will.” he shrugs.

William rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. He looks at Alan, eyeing him a little coldly before asking, “are you looking to buy, Alan?”

Alan shakes his head, obviously ignoring the look William’s given him. “Not right now, no. I was on my way home from the shops when I noticed the open house and the man at the door gave me the flyer. I like to imagine what Eric and I’s future home would be like.”

“Ah yes. Your future. Home.”

“Yes. _Our_ future home.”

Ronald doesn’t know the story between the three of them, William, Alan and Eric, but when Eric said leaving those two alone would draw tension, he wasn’t kidding. “So how’s it going?” Ronald asks, changing subjects.

William turns his attention back to Ronald, adjusting his glasses. “Well. I’ve already had two potential buyers inquire more about this place. I hope I can close a deal either today or tomorrow.”

“Do you think you’re gonna be home for dinner again?”

“I can try, but I won’t promise anything.” he glances over his shoulder and sees a new couple walk through the front door. “Excuse me you two, I’ve got to get back to work.”

William leaves to greet the couple and Ronald turns his question to Alan, “So, what was that about?”

“William being William.” Alan bites. “It’s not a long story, but it’s not a story I should tell you. That’s Eric and William’s territory. I just came during the aftermath.”

“Okay then.” he scratches the back of his head, “so you planning on moving with Eric?”

“Eventually. Not that I don’t love where we live now, but I’ve always pictured us in a more, family home.”

“With kids?”

Alan shuffles a bit, looking away with a bright pink on his cheeks. “I’d hoped one day to have one, but I know Eric’s content with it being just us and I don’t want to bring up the subject when we’re happy as we are.”

“Maybe Eric wants kids?”

Alan waves his hand. “I don’t think he would and by the time we do move someplace else, we’ll both be older and I doubt either of us would want children by then.” he sighs, looking at the flyer he still holds. “I still would like a new place with him. A place for us.”

“At least it’s a goal?”

“That it is.” he smiles.

Ronald returns his smile and is content to talk to Alan for a little longer, but the agent that was greeting people at the door comes to them. “Excuse me gents, but could I help you? Do you have any questions or have you taken a full tour?”

Alan looks back at the flyer then at the man, shaking his head. “I’d like a proper tour.” he says, “if you’re not busy.”

“This is my job! Of course I’ve got the time.” he addresses Ronald, “And you?”

“No thanks. I just came here to see my boyfriend, William.”

The man blinks. “Oh! You’re Ronald then? He’s talked about you quite a bit.”

Ronald smiles. “Yeah?”

“He has! But I’m on the clock and as of now, I have a tour to give.” he says to Alan. “Please, follow me and it was a pleasure to meet you, Ronald.”

“Ah, yeah! You too!” Alan gives him a wave as he follows the agent and Ronald goes to search for William. Thankfully it’s not hard too, as the man is just shaking hands with the same couple he went to greet earlier, giving them his business man smile. “So, close the deal?” he asks once they’re gone.

“I’ve gotten them interested.” he corrects. “And my card, so I should hopefully get an answer from one of them by tomorrow.”

Ronald puts his hands on William’s shoulders. “I bet you’re gonna.”

“I hope.” he glances around, “this place has been a nightmare to sell.” he whispers. “It’s the lack of a back garden that has turned people away, the ones that want to start a family.”

“Man, can see why. No place for kids to run around.”

“Exactly.” he eyes Ronald then leans in to kiss him. “But now that I have a moment, why did you stop by?”

“I was bored and I like seein’ my boyfriend all professional like this.” he says, gently tugging the lapels of William’s jacket. “Am lookin’ forward to havin’ dinner with you.”

“Maybe, I did say. I do have some paperwork to fill out once the open house is over.”

“Not too much?”

“ _Maybe_ , Ronald.” but he’s amused, his smile tells Ronald so. “Now, why don’t you head out and I’ll finish my job.”

“Aw, already bored o’ me?”

“Hardly but I do have work to do.” he kisses Ronald’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Fine.” he playfully pouts. “I’ll see you at home.” With another kiss, Ronald leaves the open house, enjoying the autumn scenery on his walk home. The beautiful warm colours, the leaves crunching under his shoes, the gentle autumn breeze rustling through the baring trees and caressing him. He takes a deep breath, admiring the town he now called home.

He finds himself in the town center with the fountain and a statue built in brass on top of it. With hands in his pocket, he bends forward, reading the plaque he’d read plenty of times before: _Arthur Eldon, praised above all else_. It’s always had Ronald scratching the back of his head for all the times he’s searched the name, nothing’s come up.

He jumps when his phone vibrates in his pocket and it’s second nature to whip it out and see who’s calling. It’s little to no surprise to see it’s Eric. “Hey.” he greets.

“ _Party tomorrow night. Lad from work invited me and like hell do I wanna be there with arses I dun know.”_

“Says the social butterfly.” he laughs, sitting on the rim of the fountain.

_“When I wanna get laid, sure, bu’ friendly? I’m shite at tha’.”_

“Alright, fair. So what kinda party? House party or classy?”

_“House, obviously. When the hell would I go tae a classy one?”_

“Just askin’! So, take it Alan was outta the question then?”

_“Aye. Wouldn’t be caught dead at one of these parties. Sae, will ye be me date?”_

Ronald makes a long humming sound until he hears Eric’s annoyed sigh on the other end. “Yeah, okay.”

_“Ah thank ye lad! I’ll pick ye up t’morrow ‘round seven?”_

“Seven works.”

_“Great, see ye then.”_

Ronald hangs up as Eric does, reclining back to run his fingers through the fountain water. He spends a good long moment just watching as the blue sky turns to pink dusk before finally removing himself from the fountain and walking home. He enjoys the walks, that’s why he’s declined William’s offer to buy him his own car multiple times; when he needs one, he has a ride with William, otherwise, he enjoys the fresh air.

It’s a little darker than he intended it to be when he makes it home, but opening the door to smell dinner cooking and music playing puts a warm smile on his face. “I’m home!” he calls into the house while removing his shoes.

“Welcome home!” he hears William reply from the kitchen.

Ronald follows his nose and of course, William’s at the stove, cooking what smells like chicken. “You’re home.” he says, hugging William from behind, his favourite spot when William’s at the stove.

“That I am. I finished the paperwork quicker than I assumed I would, so I made it home to cook something for us. Well, specifically for you.”

“I’ll learn…eventually.” he shrugs.

“ _Eventually_.” he taps the spoon on the side of the pan and sets it down before turning to embrace Ronald. “I was surprised to find you weren’t home.”

“Took a walk. Went down to the town center again. It was a really nice day out!”

“I have to agree.” he kisses Ronald’s cheek then turns back to finish dinner. “You liked the pasta last night, so I decided to make Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner tonight. I found a recipe online and I’d figured we’d try something a little different.”

“Oh man! Sounds good! Smells good too!”

“Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Please grab two plates from the cupboard. I’ll dish out yours.”

Ronald is quick to grab the desired plates and hands one out for William to which the older man takes and dishes a good plateful for Ronald. “Mm, smells _so_ good!”

William smirks, dishing his own dinner then joining Ronald at the breakfast counter, twirling some pasta onto his fork. Ronald can’t help but beaming at William, happy to have his boyfriend home for dinner two days in a row! “So Eric called me t’day.”

“What did he want?”

“Wants me t’ go t’ a party with him t’morrow night.”

“A party hm?”

Ronald already knows what William’s insinuating. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise!”

William lets out a light laugh. “I’m not worried about you Ronald. You’ve proven to me plenty of times that you’re a ‘good boy’.” he bites off the pasta on his fork. “It’s the other guests I worry about.”

“Why? Think they’re gonna try takin’ me from you?” William’s silence is answer enough. “Will, I’m not gonna let me be taken, okay?” he puts his hand over William’s. “We’ve been together for half a year, that’s a long time to find someone else.”

“That’s not long at all. It can happen.”

“ _Can_ , sure, but I won’t let it.”

William only gives him a smile, one that doesn’t reach his eyes before returning to his dinner. “So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?” he asks after his bite.

“Eric’s gonna come around, seven, I think?”

“You think? How long ago did you talk to him?”

“Eh, not too long ago? Was too busy thinking about you.” he winks.

William playfully rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

It’s a nice dinner, where Ronald actually gets to sit down and eat with William when the man isn’t coped up inside his home office, taking dinner in there most if not nearly every night. He misses his boyfriend, so having dinner like this two nights in a row, is comforting. “So that’s kinda why I was kicked from the football team.”

William quirks an eyebrow. “From the sounds of it, you must have been trying out for the American football.”

“I wanted t’ try rugby, but mum said it was gonna be too dangerous, so it was either football or nothin’. I mighta got caught up a little in the rush.”

“So I hear.”

Ronald takes the last bite of his dinner. “But it gave me time to practice photography! I know I just have my phone right now, but I can at least sometimes make it look like a good shot!”

William finishes his own dinner with a nod. “That is true and I’m sure it’ll come in handy when you have a proper camera.” he reaches for Ronald’s plate, pausing when he sees a bit of sauce caught on the corner of Ronald’s mouth. “You have a little something here.” without thinking, he reaches all the way over to wipe off the sauce with his thumb.

Ronald blinks as William pulls back, gathering their plates and taking them to the sink to wash them. “Um, thanks.” it’s a little gesture but one Ronald still isn’t quite used too. It makes him smile.

“Mmhm.” William hums, scrubbing at the plate. “Any other plans for the evening?”

“Nah. Think I’m just gonna hang around with you.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

“I doubt I’ll be much interest.”

“It’s you, so of course it’ll be.”

Truthfully, it’s the company Ronald enjoys the best. Even as they lay together on the couch watching the telly, Ronald’s more interested in William then he is any show. His head is laid in William’s lap, the older man's hand finding its way to stroke through Ronald’s hair while he’s unaware of his observer, focused more on the telly. It’s a mystery show, unsolved crimes and that sort of thing has always kept William’s interest, so Ronald doesn’t talk until it’s over. “Dunno about you Will, but I can’t _stand_ not knowin’ what happened to any of these cases!”

William rubs the kink out of his neck. “That’s the part that’s always intrigued me.”

“Don’t y’ want answers?”

“Of course, but the mystery of it all is alluring.”

“‘Alluring’.” Ronald teases, holding up his arms. “Am I _alluring_ , Will?”

“Oh yes. Very.” he replies in the driest tone he can muster, but he’s scooping his arms under Ronald and lifting him off the couch. “So much so I cannot leave you behind.”

Ronald lets an arm dangle around William’s neck. “Y’ better keep me close then. Don’t wanna get lost!”

“Oh, I shan’t lose you.”

He carries Ronald up the stairs to the master bedroom where he’s carefully lain on the bed. He purposefully splays himself out, getting into a position to be as enticing as he can, looking up at William from beneath his eyelashes. “You wanna tell me how alluring I really am?”

Ronald thinks he’s going to get what he wants as William leans over him, giving him the kiss he’s wanted but all but pouts when William rolls him over. “Not when I have work in the moning.”

“Ugh, fine!” he rolls until he’s nearly falling off the bed, swinging his legs over with his feet on the floor. “One of these nights I’m gonna be so ‘alluring’, you won’t be able t’ resist me!”

“I’m sure.”

Ronald turns for another comment when he just stares as William’s shirt is removed from his person. He’d seen William nude before, yes, but it’s not a common occurrence, so simply seeing William just out of his shirt is a sight he wants to implant into memory. “Wow. Maybe you’re the alluring one.”

There’s a beat as it takes a moment for those words to sink in before William’s cheeks grow pink and he’s glancing away, pushing up his glasses. “I’m nothing of the sort.”

“If you wanna tell yourself that, sure, but that’s not what I see.” he winks.

“I’m sure we see two very different things.” he steps toward the ensuite. “Now, if you’d excuse me, I’ll be changing in here.” Ronald rubs the back of his head as William closes the door. One of these days he’d make William see what he does. But for now, he changes into his pyjamas as well and waits for William in bed, which it doesn’t take long for William to join him.

His hair is already pulled out of the business style and his chocolate eyes are no longer covered by his glasses that he sets on the nightstand. He stretches out his arms then joins Ronald under the covers to which Ronald doesn’t take long resting his head on William’s chest. “Chilly t’night.”

William only moves him to flick off the light before letting Ronald rest his head on him again, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “You don’t need an excuse to cuddle.”

“Wasn’t an excuse! I mean, well, kinda, but it is chilly.”

“That is true.” he squeezes him affectionately, stifling a yawn. “However, I’m eager for rest now, darling.”

“Y’know, me too. The fresh air kinda tuckered me out.”

“I must agree.”

With the wind outside bringing the pattering of evening rain, it’s easy to fall into a peaceful lull, one that eventually, casts them both off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am sort of sticking to a schedule to get this uploaded, so far, it's working! I know, two chapters in, but hey! I have a goal and I'm going to hopefully meet it!

_July 19,1864_

_Nearly three months along and the Baron still has not said a word. I must admit, the uniform she wears does not do well to hide the state she’s in. He remains either blind or willingly not saying a word. If he is quiet because he chooses to be, that has me worried. The Baron is feared among us for a reason and I fear that pain he will cause my child when they are born._

_While I had prayed for a daughter, I now wish for a son so they will not be taken advantage of by the monster we call man. Perhaps if I believe hard enough, I will receive a son, please, let it be a son. Please._

_********************************* _

Eric gets home with a heavy sigh and the door closing behind him. He kicks off his shoes, bends his neck to crack the bones then looks at the watch on his wrist. Six o’clock nearly on the dot. He’s just happy to be home and to eventually get off his feet. He knows Alan is probably expecting dinner from him, but if Eric shoves in a pre-cooked microwaved meal, he knows Alan wouldn’t complain.

Speaking of the brunette, he follows the sound of music toward the living room and smiles as he finds Alan at the stereo, swaying to the music as he flips through the old CDs Eric’s kept from his high school days. He’s peacefully unaware of Eric coming home and it’s tempting not to sneak up behind him and wrap him in a bear hug; meaning he does exactly that and Alan’s little squeak of surprises gets a full on laugh out of Eric. “‘m home.”

Alan lets out a long breath of relief, craning his head back enough to smile at Eric. “I see this. You scared me!”

“Aye, was the plan.”

“Well, it worked perfectly then!” Eric gives Alan a final squeeze before releasing the smaller man, the brunette kneeling to pick up the CD cases he’d dropped. “Welcome home. How was work?”

“Ah, run o’ the mill. Got a few tae finish up t’morrow, People dun know ‘ow tae patient anymore, I swear.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s like they forget even an oil change takes time, tha’ I’m no’ some miracle worker tha’ can get it done in ten minutes.”

Alan sets the cases back on the shelf next to the stereo then faces his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Eric’s neck and swaying gently with him. “Well you’re home now. Home with me.”

“Exactly where I wanna be.” he says, putting his hands on Alan’s hips. “How was yer day?”

“Alright.” he shrugs. “Went to the shops, browsed the books, then went to an open house.”

Eric cocks an eyebrow. “Open house?”

“Mmhm. William and his partner were hosting it and Ronald was there as well.”

Eric’s hands tighten on Alan. “Will, huh? ‘E wasn’t an arse, was ‘e?”

Alan’s cheeks flush and he glances away. “I, may not have been as cordial as I should have been either.”

“‘Either’.” he sighs. “If ‘e wasn’t like tha’, ye wouldn’t retaliate.”

“It’s not his fault.”

“No’ ‘is fault? Al, it’s entirely ‘is fault.”

“I just don’t want to see you two get into another argument over this.”

“An’ ye expect me tae jus’ sit by while ‘e treats ye like tha’?”

Alan shakes his head, removing his arms from Eric’s neck to rest them on his broad shoulders. “I, may have started it this time. Just, please let it be, alright?

Eric squeezes his hips again and while he wants to call William up and tell him _again_ to be at least civil to Alan, the look Alan is giving him gets him to nod. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” he leans up on his toes for a kiss. “I love you.”

Eric bends to kiss his cheek. “I love ye too.” he smooths back Alan’s bangs. “Did either of ‘em wish ye an early birthday?”

“No. I don’t even think Ronald knows when my birthday is.”

“Now tha’s rude.”

“It’s next week!” Alan laughs. “There’s still time, you know?”

“Still.” he bends, cupping the back of Alan’s thighs and standing with the brunette in his arms. “My darlin’ should be appreciated.”

“You appreciate me!” Alan reminds him, hooking his ankles behind Eric’s lower back. “And that’s all that matters, yes?”

“Aye, tha’s true.” he carries Alan to the kitchen and sets him down on the countertop, leaning in for a final kiss before fully breaking away from his boyfriend. “Sae, dinner.”

Alan perks up quickly at the mention of food, leaning eagerly forward as Eric goes to the fridge/freezer. “Please! What are you planning?”

Eric’s always been both amused and concerned at Alan’s penchant for food. It didn’t seem to matter where he gets it from or who was cooking, as long as he could eat it. He doesn’t know much about Alan’s past before they met, Alan’s story about his family constantly changing and Eric hopes that one day, Alan will tell him the real truth. “Was thinkin’ jus’ a microwave meal? Sorry love, bu’ I dun ‘ave the energy tae be on me feet for much longer.”

Alan pushes himself off the counter, looking up at Eric in concern. “I can put one of the meals into the microwave. You go down.”

“Ye sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! I know how to follow directions and press a few buttons.”

Eric takes the cardboard box from the freezer and hands it to Alan, looking apologetic. “Sorry it’s nothin’ tha’ elaborate.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” he says, taking the box then turns Eric around, ushering him back to the sitting room. “Go. Relax.”

“Alrigh’.” with one final kiss, Eric departs to the sitting room, dropping heavily to the couch and groaning in appreciation as he stretches out his legs. It’s already nice to be off his feet, hardly making an effort to lean over for the TV remote. He’s not looking forward to that party tomorrow night, feeling more like an old man than he ever has before; once the life of the party now just wanting to stay home with his boyfriend with a movie and take away.

He runs his fingers through his hair, staring at nothing as he fights to fall asleep where he sits. He’s sure he’s blacked out long enough that when Alan comes in with two plates of the pre-cooked meal, he hadn’t even realized it’d been that long or heard the microwave go off. “Ah love, ye dinnae ‘ave tae bring this to me.” he says as he accepts the plate.

“I told you to sit down, didn’t I?

“I coulda gone up fer dinner.”

“Could have, yes, but why when I’m capable of bringing it to you?”

“Well thank ye darlin’.”

Alan smiles, bending his leg on the cushion then sitting down. “I hope I cooked it long enough. It said ten but I put it in for sixteen.”

Eric cuts into the chicken breast with the provided utensils Alan brought with the plates and if the steam coming off the dinner wasn’t answer enough, the chicken was cooked through. “Excellent.” he says then takes a bite then finally reaches over for the TV remote, “wanna watch somethin’?”

“Why not? See if you can find a movie.”

That’s how they spend the rest of their evening, dinner and a movie until Eric’s taking their dishes to the kitchen, depositing them in the sink then coming to grab Alan from the couch. “Sae, ‘m exhausted.” he said, “wha’ do ye say we ‘ead off tae bed?”

Alan looks at the floor as he’s once again carried. “Take me where you want me.”

“An’ I want ye in me bed.”

_********************************* _

He’s never happy to be up early; he’s not a morning man. He prefers late mornings and late evenings, staying at home to watch the rain or avoid the freezing snow, but that’s not a luxury he has. Instead, he has to work, to provide a home for himself and his boyfriend.

Today is no different; six am and he stares up at the ceiling, the room dark with the neon numbers of the alarm clock the only source of light. He dreads opening the blinds, dreads getting out of bed, dreads doing anything productive despite knowing it’s necessary. 

His mood for mornings is greatly contrasted by his boyfriend; Alan always seems to be up at the crack of dawn without so much as a complaint. He’s out of bed, dressed and ready to go before Eric can even say good morning. He wishes Alan would sleep in sometimes, simply so Eric could roll over, take the younger man into his arms, and hold him as they both fall back asleep.

However, Alan does also make mornings worth it. Like he does today. As if to sense Eric’s distaste for waking up, the smaller man is already there to make it easier. Eric barely registers the shadow next to him before Alan’s slotting himself on top of him, sitting comfortable on his hips with a sweet smile. “Good morning.” he greets a little too chipper this early.

Eric gives an over dramatic sigh, putting his arms behind his head, eyes traveling up Alan’s torso until they lock eyes. He’s dressed already and from what Eric can guess from his hair, showered as well. “Wha’s good about it?”

“Well, me for one.” Alan replies, pulling Eric’s hands from behind his head and folding them together, bringing them to his lips. “Or am I not good enough?” there’s a faux pout.

Eric laughs. “Aye, ‘course ye are darling.”

“Then that should be good enough!” It’s a mystery to Eric how Alan can sound so happy in the mornings. Morning people in general are a mystery to him; why wake up when you could lay in and sleep? Sleep. He pulls his hands from Alan and only sits up enough to securely wraps his arms fully around Alan before falling back to the mattress and taking the brunette with him, holding him tightly to his chest. “Eric!” he whines, trying to squirm out of the bear hug, “come on! You have to get up! You have work in an hour!”

“Aye, an hour. I can spare another half o’ one fer a little extra shut eye.”

“You won’t get up at all if you do!”

Alan had a point there. Still, it takes longer than Eric’s sure Alan would have liked but finally after ten minutes, he releases his boyfriend, stretching out his arms. “Righ’, I’ll get up.”

“Finally.” Alan giggles, leaning to give him a kiss to his cheek.

“Y’know, if ye joined me in the shower, I’d probably get up quicker.”

Alan shakes his head, sitting back on Eric’s hips. “Afraid I’m already dressed.”

Eric tries coping the pout Alan gave him but it only makes the brunette laugh, so Eric turns up his nose. “Fine. Be tha’ way. Guess I’ll jus’ ‘ave me shower all alone.”

“Eric!” Alan laughs more, “you know I would any other day! I just don’t feel like undressing just to get redressed after I had my own shower!”

Eric smirks at the younger man, reaching over to cup Alan’s cheek. “I know, ‘m teasin’. I’ll ‘ave me shower then make us breakfast.”

At that, Alan latches onto Eric’s arm. “What will you make?” he asks excitedly.

“Wha’ever ye want.”

“Hm…” there’s a long pause as he thinks, humming and ha-ing as he does. “Your pancakes are always delicious! Would you mind making that?”

Eric’s grin slips to a proper smile, leaning upward to capture Alan’s lips in a proper kiss; a sweet one with just enough pressure to convey the fondness he had for the brunette. “Aye, I can do pancakes.”

“Thank you.” Alan smiles warmly and is already off the bed and out the door before Eric can coerce him to join him in the shower.

With a better reason to get up, he steels himself, tossing the blankets off then forces himself to his feet, cracking his back during a bigger stretch. First things first, he dares to grab the blind cord and yank it down, wincing as the early morning sun shines right into his eyes. The sun is not even that high in the sky yet and he’s already complaining about how bright it is.

It helps wake him up at least, as he shuffles from the bedroom and to the washroom across the hall. The house he owns isn't overly fancy in any way; a one story, one bedroom and bathroom flat with just enough space to be comfortable but not too small that it feels cramped. He’s got William to thank for this place, having known the other man since grade school, William knows his preferences and found him this place for a reasonable price. He only wanted a place good enough for him and now, for Alan as well. As long as they’re comfortable, he’s happy.

After he’s finally ready for the day, he makes his way to the kitchen where Alan’s already sitting so patiently at the dinner table. “Eager are ya?”

“Very! I don’t think anyone beats your cooking.”

Eric smirks. “Ye flatter me lad.”

“I mean it! I’ve tried a variety of chefs and none beat you!”

“Then I’ll make ye the best damn pancakes ye’ve ever ‘ad!”

While Eric isn't about stroking his own ego, most days, everyone else does it plenty for him, he will admit confidently, he’s a good cook. Everyone he's cooked for has told him so, even the stubborn as hell William caved and admitted he enjoyed Eric’s food over his own most days. It was something he liked to hang over the other man's head every now and then. “I dunno if I told ye last nigh’, bu’ got invited tae a house party t’night.”

“House party?”

“Aye. Lad from work invited me.”

“You don’t sound too excited about it.”

“I’m no’.”

“Then why agree to go?”

“Been a long time since I’ve been tae one o’ these things. Think it could be maybe fun.”

Alan moves from the chair, reaching to massage Eric’s shoulders. “I thought you loved people?”

“Ron said the same thing when I called ‘im yesterday.” he sighs, relaxing easily into Alan’s hands. “Older I get, the less I wanna deal with people.”

“Yet he agrees to go to a house party. Clinging to younger years, maybe?”

Eric snorts, looking over his shoulder. “Far from it. Ye wouldn’t ‘ave like younger me. Was a right arse. Dunno how Will put up with me.”

“How I put up with you.”

“Ow!”

Alan slips his hands from Eric’s shoulders, leaning to kiss the back of his neck before returning to his chair. “But I put up with you because I love you.” Eric blows him a kiss from the stove.

When Eric finishes the pancakes, he serves Alan; the pancakes perfectly fluffy and soaking in the butter and syrup. By the time Eric has joined Alan, the brunette’s already dug in. “Good?”

“Delicious!”

Eric takes that as the highest compliment and admires his boyfriend while he enjoys the breakfast he cooked for them. It’s meant to be an enjoyable breakfast but there’s one thing on his mind now, “do ye think ‘m old?”

Alan looks at him, curious brows drawn together. “Old?”

“Aye.”

“No, not at all…my comment from earlier didn’t cause this, did it?”

“No, well, no’ fully. Think ‘m goin’ through the midlife crisis.”

“Oh Eric! No, I don’t think you’re old and you’re not going through a midlife crisis, you’re being dramatic.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. I bet when you go to that party tonight, you’ll have plenty of admirers. A mature older man with a charming thick accent and even more charming looks would be difficult to keep your hands off of.”

Eric’s eyebrow quirks up. “Ye wouldn’t mind tha’?”

“They can look all they want. It’s when they want to touch, that’s when I’ll step in.”

“Really? What’ll ye do?”

“I’d show them _exactly_ who you belong to.”

There’s a spark in Eric’s eye. “How’d ye do tha’?”

Alan almost takes the bait before settling him with a look, pointing his fork at the blonde. “If I told you now, I’d have nothing for tonight!”

“Cheeky, bu’ fine. I better ‘ear all o’ it when I get back.”

“I’ll do even better. I’ll be sure to give you a demonstration.” he winks.

With the tease in mind, it makes leaving the house a little harder, but Alan is pushing him out the door with a kiss goodbye and another wink, the bugger. Knowing Alan’s waiting for him at home will help the day go by faster.

His co-worker that invited him to the party, is quick to greet him when he steps foot into the auto shop; another morning person, one of the obnoxious kinds. “Morning Eric! How’s your morning been so far?”

“Fine.” he answers, already irritated with the younger man's overly chipper attitude.

The younger man, James, is trying to make small talk while Eric sets up in the garage, planning to finish the repairs on some poor sods car that was well past its prime. While he prefers to work on newer models, knowing more how they tick and with easier parts to get, he’s always been fascinated when someone brings in a vehicle that’s far past its prime. He recalls one time, someone had brought in their old mustang and told him to ‘fix up their baby’ since they didn’t have the time to do it themselves. Of course, Eric does what he’s being paid to do but he may have jacked up the price a bit considering the old parts he needed to go digging around for that would fit an older model.

The car he’s working on now, the owner wanted a full tune up; replace the oil, the windshield wipers and fluid, the tires, the mirrors and headlights, a full on makeover. Honestly, Eric never minds the longer jobs, always finding the results to be worth the time spent.

He’s able to tune out James in favour of work, only taken out of his concentration to take the phone or greet someone walking through the front door. An emergency fix, calling to make appointments or calling for help on the road; those are James’ territory which leaves Eric working peacefully with the radio playing.

He’s startled when someone kicks the sole of his boot and he rolls out from under the car to see Ronald standing there with a grin and a takeaway bag. “Lunch?” he waves the bag tantalizingly.

“Fuck, it’s lunch already?”

“Yep! Figured you’d wanna have it with me t’day.”

“Been awhile, ‘aven’t seen ye fer a bit.”

Ronald steps back, putting the bag on the back counter while looking at all the tools laid out on it. “Really hasn’t! How’s things going? Busy?”

“Busy enough. James is gone again, sae it’s jus’ you an’ me.” Eric answers, wiping the grease off on the front of his coveralls before Ronald tosses him a cloth. “Wha’d ye bring?”

“Burgers. Nothin’ fancy.”

Eric takes the offered tinfoil wrapped burger, sighing. “Yeah, think I needed this.”

“Thought so. Missed ya.” Ronald nudges Eric’s shoulder with his own.

“Aye, missed ye too lad.” Eric agrees, returning the nudge.

“Can’t believe I saw Alan first before you.”

Eric peels away the wrapper then takes a bite, “Will was with ye, aye?”

“Yeah…askin’ cuz of Alan?”

“Aye.”

“Yeah, it was a little awkward, I mean, wasn’t _too_ bad ‘fore Will left, but…why don’t they like each other? Alan said ‘Eric and William’s territory’.”

Eric takes another bite, looking down at nothing while he thinks. Ronald’s only been around for a year and a half, which isn’t long to be involved with the three of them but despite one little mistake on Ronald’s part when they first met, Eric trusted Ronald with a few things he wouldn’t tell anyone else save Alan. Not even William but the reason why William and Alan don’t get along still feels too personal to tell him. “He jus’ thinks Al and I are incompatible.” he fibs.

“What? Really? Damn…I know Will’s blind without his glasses but he’s worse then I thought if he can’t see how perfect you two are together.” he takes a few more bites before counting his thought, “I mean, wasn’t sure how to feel about Alan at first but it was pretty clear from the start that you two were a good match.”

Eric grins, “awe, well thank ye Ron.”

Ronald smiles but those lips flip to a worried frown seconds after, “but, um, what do you think about Will and me?”

“You and Will?”

“Yeah.”

Eric needs to think another moment, looking Ronald over. In his book, anyone that gave William the time of day to actually learn the William he knew was good in his books, but Ronald himself? He’d admit, “I dinnae see ye two being anything serious, especially after the shite you pulled.”

Ronald winces, “yeah…bad way to start a relationship.”

“No’ a good idea, no.” Eric balls up the foil, tossing it in the bin. “Bu’ at least ye owned up tae it, sae tha’ scores ye a few points with me. Sae, tae answer yer question, I think yer an odd couple bu’, I also think yer good fer him.”

“…yeah?”

“Aye.”

“I’m…happy to hear it.”

Eric looks at him with that off hitch in his voice. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“…just, not really used to a good relationship yet.”

Eric sympathies with the younger man, nearly putting his hand on Ronald’s shoulder when he recalls the mess of grease on it. “An’ ye found tha’ in Will.”

“Yeah, somehow.” he offers a lopsided smile then tosses away his wrapper. “Still goin’ to that party t’night?”

“If yer still comin’.”

“I mean, Will’s not home t’night, and there’s probably gonna be free booze, so yeah.”

“Aye, probably will be.”

“Do y’know anything about the party?”

“Jus’ tha’ it’s a party.” Eric mutters, leaning back and crossing his arms. “‘m no’ interested in tryin’ tae work while someone’s nattering my ear off an’ James is good at tha’.”

“C’mon Eric! Guy’s jus’ tryin’ t’ make friends!”

“I’ll male friends off the clock. Rather focus than risk gettin’ a car slammed on me head.”

“…eh, yeah. True.” he shrugs. “Then yeah, I’m stil upl for t’night.”

“Thank ye lad.”

“Wish Alan would go with ya?”

“Sometimes bu’ the lad is dead set on avoidin’ those kinda things. Doesnnae like the alcohol.”

“Can’t really blame him.”

Eric knows when the lunch break is over as both their attentions are grabbed by the truck pulling in. Eric stifles a sigh when James hops from the drivers side. “Hey Eric! Who’s this?”

“This is the lad I was telln’ ye about.” Eric says, “the one who’s gonna come with me t’night.”

“Right! That’s great!” James holds out his hand to Ronald, “James.”

“Ronald.” Ronald greets with a sturdy handshake.

“If Eric likes you, so do I! Can’t wait to get to know you more tonight!” he drops his voice to a whisper, leaning closer to Ronald, “especially since he doesn’t like a lot of people.”

Ronald snorts and Eric rolls his eyes. “Alright ye two. Sorry Ron, bu’ we should be gettin’ back tae work.”

Ronald laughs. “Don’t worry! I’ll be seein’ you t’night.”

“Aye ye will. Thanks fer bringing lunch, by the way.”

“Not a problem!”

The day drags on once Ronald leaves; James isn’t out as much as Eric would like and he keeps trying to start a conversation. Eric’s all but relieved when he clocks out for the night, leaving Eric all alone in the garage to finish cleaning up.

He grimaces when he hears tires pulling in and he dreads dealing with people after hours; stubborn bastards they can be. “Sorry, bu’ we’re closed. Ye can make an appointment fer t’morrow.”

“Afraid I don’t need your expertise quite yet.”

Eric blinks then turns around, more then surprised to see William standing by his car. “Will. Shit, wha’ are ye doin’ ‘ere?”

“I was on my way home and I noticed the lights still on. I had hoped you were still here.”

“Aye, I am. Doing last bit o’ clean up ‘fore heading home meself.” he wipes off his hands. “Sae ye jus’ came ‘ere tae see me?”

“Yes, actually. It’s been, some time since we’ve had a conversation. Both our work has kept us busy.”

“Well, keep me company while I clean up then.”

William reaches into his pocket, showing Eric his pocket of cigarettes. “Do you mind then?”

“Course not.” He watches William round the car he’d been working on, making a point to avoid the ladder they used for fixing up the outside of the old building and sits in one of the two chairs in the back. “When ‘ave I e’er?”

“Thought it was polite to ask.” he pulls out a cigarette, putting it between his lips then lighting it with his lighter he pulls from the same pocket, the initial C.S engrave on it. “How’s work been?” William asks after his first drag.

“Work.” Eric answers, “still pays the bills sae cannae complain.”

“I’m sure your father is very proud of you, keeping this place running for as long as it has.”

Eric throws away the cloth he’d been using for his hands and wiping down the workstation. “Told me the very same thing.” he approaches William, “spare one?”

William offers him the pack and Eric slides one out, William also offers him the lighter but Eric leans in with the cigarette between his lips, pressing it against the butt end of William’s. “Must you?” William asks when Eric pulls away.

“Aye.” he smirks. “Canne help it.”

“Yes, I see that.”

Eric sits in the chair next to him, being sure to keep an eye on the time. There was still enough to have a quick smoke with William then make it home in time to make dinner then pick up Ronald. “Ron said ye weren’t home t’night.”

“Ronald?”

“Aye. Came by tae eat lunch with me.”

“Ah.” he takes a drag, “then he’ll be surprised to see me. I hadn’t planned on being home, but I’ve decided to take the paperwork with me. I’m eager for some warm tea and a more, comfortable seat.”

“Yeah, no shit. Bu’ since yer here, I wanna talk tae ye about yer open house.”

“…Alan, yes?”

“Aye.”

“Mm.” he pauses, studying his cigarette. “Well, you needn’t worry. I’ve gone during my lunch break to apologize to him, even offered him to come by some time to peruse my shelf for any of my books he’d like to read.”

“…really?”

“Yes.”

“Well…thank ye Will. I do jus’ want ye an’ Alan tae get along.”

William takes a long, deep breath. “I know you do and I know I’m not helping things much, but, I do want to try harder, especially now that I have Ronald in my life.”

“Well, I thank ye fer tryin’.” he leans toward William, kissing him on the cheek. “Really. Means a lot.”

He grins when William’s cheeks heat but he brushes Eric away with a playful swat. “None of that, you flirt.” he does smile gently at Eric. “I think Ronald is helping me get over what we had.”

“I think ‘e is too an’…’m sorry I had tae end it like tha’…” he rubs the back of his neck, “especially after losing yer da’.”

“Father died four years before you broke it off. Four. They’re not correlated, Eric.” he puts his hand on Eric’s knee. “Not at all.”

Eric takes a drag and lifts William’s hand, squeezing it. “I know. Jus’, no time felt like a good time.”

“I’d rather you tell me than let us dissolve into a relationship held together by guilt.”

Eric nods and takes one last drag before crushing the butt under his boot. “Yeah, guess tha’s better.”

William nods, finishing off his cigarette as well. “I’d like to get together again properly, preferably on the weekend over coffee.”

“I’d like tha’.”

Willam stands, brushing down his work slacks. “I would like to continue, but I need to get home and finish those papers so I may get to bed at a decent time.”

Eric stands as well, “aye, good idea. Gonna get ‘ome an’ get dinner fer Al and I.”

“Dinner. Yes, dinner should be made as well.”

“Shame I’m not cookin’ fer ye, huh?” he winks.

William rolls his eyes. “Yes. A shame.”

Eric laughs.

_********************************* _

When Eric returns home that evening, he’s tried. His feet hurt, his back hurts and he just just wants to curl up in bed and sleep. Of course, he knows he can’t considering the party he’d agreed to go to; it doesn’t stop his body from aching. “You’re home.” Alan greets him, stepping out of the bedroom, “I didn’t even hear you pull in.”

Eric returns Alan’s smile, taking the younger man into his arms. “Aye, I’m home. Bloody exhausted.”

“I can feel.” Alan says, pulling away with a frown. “Are you sure you should be going out?”

“Already made plans, ‘ate tae break ‘em.”

“Really? We could take a bath together then I could make you tea while you relax?”

The very idea of bathing with Alan almost makes him change his mind. _Almost_. The look on Alan’s face is telling him that’s the best choice but he smiles and smoothes his fingers through Alan’s silky brown hair. “Sorry love, bu’ no’ t’night.”

Alan sighs but nods. “Alright. Fine. Tomorrow then. Still, I’ll be up waiting for you when you decide to come home.”

“Ye dun need tae do tha’.”

“No, but I want to.”

“Yer sweet love.”

Alan leans up, kissing Eric’s cheek than stepping back. “Just be sure to call me when you’re on your way home so I may have tea prepared.”

“I will, I will.” he begins to make his way to the bedroom, “I’m gonna get dressed, sae tell me wha’ ye want fer dinner when I’m back.”

“Alright.”

Eric enters the bedroom, already stripping off his work clothes and tossing them in the hamper. He turns to pick out some socializing clothes, but when he opens the closet, he finds all the clothes in it rearranged by colour. Eric knows what that means and one glance around the room, he finds Alan had been busy once again. Every week, Alan would busy himself by cleaning the entire flat from top to bottom and Eric would notice how extra clean everything was, especially the bed; the pillows fluffed and set upright, the blanket wrinkle free. Eric usually kept the place clean but Alan kept it _extra_ clean.

Once he’s changed into a black button down and dark jeans, he exits the bedroom, heading for the kitchen where Alan’s searching through the cupboards. “I’m not sure you have anything quick.” Alan tells him.

Eric quirks an eyebrow. “Dun need tae be quick. We’ve got an hour and a half ‘fore I gotta pick up Ron.”

“Well, yes, but you’re already tired. I don’t want you overdoing it by making something extra elaborate!”

Eric shakes his head, resting his hands on his hips. “Cookin’s relaxin’ fer me. Lemme cook ye what ye want.”

“But you already did for breakfast!”

“An’ let me do it fer dinner.”

Alan doesn’t look too amused, taking another gander around the kitchen. “Fine. Eggs and toast.”

Eric cocks his head. “Tha’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Eric wants to push him for what he really wants but with the stance Alan’s taken, he knows he won’t get far. “Fine, I can make ye tha’.” he concedes, kissing Alan’s temple.

Alan turns his head to catch Eric’s lips then sits down, watching Eric go about making dinner. “William came by this afternoon.” he mentions, resting his chin on his palm.

“Did ‘e?” he plays coy, “wha’d he want?”

“He actually came by to apologize about how he acted and I apologized as well. I think, maybe, that’s the right step to _finally_ getting over this thing between us.” he perks up, “ _and_ he offered me a book to read from his house! I remember last time we were there he had quite the collection, more than you!”

Eric knows that’s a fact, that shelf William owns is _full_. “Tha’s great. I’m sure ye’ll find somethin’ in tha’ mess.”

“I know I will!” he breathes out his nose, keeping his eyes on Eric’s back, “how long are you going to be staying?”

“Huh?”

“At your party. How long?”

“Oh. Ah, no’ thinkin’ more than an hour ‘r two. Three tops.”

“You’ll be home before midnight?”

“Aye, o’ course.”

“Then, I can wait until you get home.”

“Alan. Ye dun _need_ tae.”

“I told you I wanted to, didn’t I? Besides, I think I remember telling you I’d show you what I’d do to prove you're only mine?”

Eric slowly turns around from the stove, spatula in hand. “Ye did.”

Alan stands and approaches Eric, putting his hand around Eric’s that holds the utensil. “I did.”

Eric’s very tempted to forgo dinner and the party all together to just take Alan to the bedroom, but one, he knows Alan would rather have food first and two, he knows it’s too late to change plans even if he didn’t like breaking them anyway. “Yer really temptin’ me.”

Alan’s hand leaves Eric’s, putting it on his boyfriend’s chest with a sultry smirk and hooded eyes. “Am I? Maybe that’ll be an incentive to get home as soon as you can?”

Eric takes Alan’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles, his own lips matching Alan’s, “O’ course love, the best incentive tae come home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald likes people. He always has. He was told even when he was a toddler, he liked to be the centre of attention and would cry if he wasn’t part of the conversations his parents would have with their friends. That’s translated over to being the life of the party now; whether he was invited or not, they were always pleased to have him there. He’s often been re-invited to a majority of the parties he went to even if the host didn’t know him. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to do in high school but most of the time he was too young to be invited to a party with the seniors.

He slides into any conversation seamlessly, throwing out his charming smile, a flirty wink and he can usually get what he comes to these party’s for, besides the free alcohol. It’s what he would be doing now if he didn’t have someone already waiting for him at home. The flirting he’s doing now is harmless fun.

The party itself isn't the most interesting one he’s been to; the music is kind of slow, the alcohol not the greatest and the offered food is a bit stale but Ronald’s been to worse. So far, the company is the only thing making this place worth it especially since Eric had left an hour ago, something about getting home to Alan before midnight. It was barely past twelve now, Ronald considering taking his leave soon as well but he’s not about to rudely step away from the woman he’s talking with. She’s older than him by a few years maybe, everyone here is older than him except a few but that’s alright, he’s used to an older crowd by now. “You’ve got quite the stories.” she says while they sip their drinks.

Ronald smiles, always eager to talk more about the many abandoned places he visits. “You get a lotta stories exploring like I do.”

“And you’ve never been worried about what you might bring back with you?”

“Like ghosts?”

“Something like that.”

Ronald shakes his head. “Nope. Used to when I first started but nothin’s happened yet, so, I don’t think it’ll happen to me.”

“You’re very brave then. I can barely walk around my house at night with all the lights off.” she moves closer, looping her arm around Ronald’s, “maybe I need someone as brave as you to come protect me?”

Old Ronald would have agreed to that; old, young and dumb Ronald but this Ronald knows he’s got someone at home, a someone he doesn’t want to hurt. A relationship that’s only a few months old but one he doesn't want to ruin it again. “Sorry, but I’ve already got someone.”

She frowns. “Really? Oh, of course. All the good ones are taken.”

Ronald shrugs. “What can I say? Think I hit the jackpot with this one.”

“She must be a lucky lady then.”

“Yeah, I think he’s great.”

She blinks. “He? Well, aren’t you full of surprises.” she laughs, “suppose I didn’t stand a chance then anyway, hm?”

“Maybe, but I’m not willin’ t’ put my relationship on the line.”

“Yes, he’s a very lucky man then.” she steps back, “well, I’m going to get another drink. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, probably.” she’s gone into the crowd and Ronald looks down at his beer can, swirling what’s little left in it. Maybe if Eric was still here, he’d have more of a buzz but as it stands, he’s ready to go home.

He’s already on his way out, chucking the can away, hand on the door, when he overhears a conversation, “how can you be so sure those rumours are true? If no one knows where this place is, how can you believe it’s real?”

“Because they showed photos! There are _actually_ photos out there of this place!”

Ronald is quick to slide into the conversation, “where?”

The two lads jump but are quick to catch him up, “there's this haunted place somewhere that you never come outta once you go in!”

Ronald crosses his arms. “Where?”

“See, no one knows! But there’s been a rumour floating around that it’s part of this town!”

“And this gullible idiot thinks some photos online are proof this place exists.” says the other man.

“Of course it does!”

“Pictures _can_ be edited, dumbass.”

Ronald holds out his phone. “Can you show me these pics?” His phone is snatched and in a quick search to prove his point, the man returns Ronald’s phone with a few pictures of this old, victorian style mansion. It’s not as old as Ronald expected it to look, it doesn’t look new by any stretch of the imagination but it isn’t as old as Ronald thought it would be when they mentioned haunted. “Wow.”

“Don’t tell me you believe him.” the other man sighs.

“I mean, kinda?”

He rolls his eyes. “The rumours about this place have been floating around for _years_ and no one’s actually found it, so obviously this ‘proof’ is faked. If it was real, I’m pretty sure Calum would have saged the place and no one saw him do that.”

“Coulda been protecting us! Not wanting to make it public!”

“It’s not real.”

“Who’s Calum?” Ronald asks before they could get more into another argument.

“Calum. He was the supernatural and superstitious eccentric around town. He wasn’t weird about it, but he was dead set about avoiding any talk about spirits and haunted things and all the usual superstitions like the number thirteen and broken mirrors. Although he’d go around if people were having ‘uninvited guests’ and sage the place. He was really into ‘purging’, I guess, spirits and stuff despite never wanting to talk about it. He was actually really missed when he moved to Japan for a few years to be with his wife full time.”

“What happened to him? Didn’t, y’know, actually encounter a demon or something, did he?”

“No.” says the other man with a shake of his head, “more like a hit and run. Some out of towner got put away for it.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, his wife and son were there too. Pretty sure the missus was so traumatized by it, she moved back to Japan.”

“What about his son?”

“He’s still here. Think he’s a…waiter?”

“He’s in real estate, moron.”

“Right! Yeah.”

Ronald rubs the back of his head, making a pretty good guess about who they’re talking about. “Ah…”

“Yeah, he usually knew all the good haunted places around town, even if he wouldn’t tell anyone where they were.”

“‘Haunted’.”

“They are!”

Ronald wonders if he asked William about any of this, he would know what Calum would have. For now, he decides it’d be best to head home and do some searching on his own. “Well, thanks guys.” he says even as they ignore him to argue amongst themselves.

The night air is cold as it tends to be this time of year; cold enough that he faintly sees his breath and he wraps his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps. There’s a crescent moon out tonight, a few clouds in the sky giving them a blue tinge as well as bathing the street in a soft glow. There’s no rain meant for tonight, thankfully and he’s looking forward to getting into bed, crawling under the warm covers and snuggling up against his boyfriend even if his mind is still stuck on this elusive haunted mansion. Where was it? How was it a rumour but no one had proof it existed? If it was part of the small town, why had he not even caught wind for such a place? He wanted to ask William about it, but he’d ask him tomorrow as he knows his boyfriend already put himself to bed.

It’s why when he gets home, he’s as quiet as he can be. The lights are all off except the hall one illuminating the hallway and the staircase plus it’s dead silent. So he takes off his shoes and slides them next to William’s perfectly polished one, then makes his way upstairs, avoiding any creaky step that sounds too loud in the dead of night.

He does a quick wash up in the hall bathroom, making sure his breath doesn’t smell of beer before quietly inching open the bedroom door. The cold breeze from walking home is present again in the bedroom since William has the window half open and William’s exactly where he thought he’d be; wrapped up in the blankets and dead to the world.

He strips off his clothes, leaving them on the floor. He knows William will get on him for it tomorrow, but he’s cold and tried. He’s sure William will understand, maybe. For now, he carefully pulls back his side of the blanket and crawls in, shuffling to press against William’s back. He’s breathing evenly and is so warm compared to the outside. “You’re cold.”

Ronald stares at the back of William’s head. “…you’re awake?”

His answer is given as William turns around to face him. His eyes are partly closed, the stress lines on his face are gone and his hair is a mess along with a rough, groggy voice. It’s his favourite Willam. “I am. It’s hard to sleep knowing you’re still out and about.”

“Awe, Will. I’m how now. Home and sober!”

“So I can tell.” his arms wriggle from the blankets he was still swaddled in and wrap around Ronald, bringing the younger man to his chest to which Ronald goes willingly, hugging back, pressing his face into his chest and tangling his feet with William’s. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah, well, kinda. Eric didn’t stay too long but it was an okay time.”

“Didn’t meet anyone?”

Ronald snorts. “Yeah, I few people but no one worth leavin’ you for.”

William chuckles, Ronald feeling it in his chest. “I’m pleased to hear that.”

Ronald grins, sighing happily as all the cold has finally ebbed its way out of his body. “Wish Eric woulda stayed longer, but he had Alan to go home too.”

“I’m not surprised. I wouldn’t stay long either if I had you waiting for me.”

“You wouldn’t go at all.”

“…suppose you have a point.”

Ronald out right laughs, snuggling closer to William. “But I appreciate it. Was missing you.”

“…mm, were you?”

“Yeah. Don’t think I can think of anything better than coming home t’ you.”

“I’m sure…sure there is something.”

Ronald can hear the sleep making its way into William’s voice and he wonders if now would be a good time to ask him before he falls asleep, before Ronald loses the bravado to ask about a potentially touchy subject again. “Will?”

“….hm?”

“Can I ask ya something?”

“Sure…”

Ronald takes a deep breath, pausing for a few moments to word it right but when he opens his mouth to ask, he hears William breathing deeply. He pushes away far enough to see William’s eyes have closed and now notices he’s gone limp. He’s asleep again. Ronald’s not surprised, considering how early he gets up, so he tries not to wake him again, instead curling closer and closing his own eyes. He’ll find the courage to ask tomorrow, for now, he follows William into the abyss.

_********************************* _

Ronald wakes a little earlier than he’s used to and he chocks it up the strange dream he had that night, a dream consisting of an old building and zombies coming out of the ground, trying to drag him away with them. He’s used to nightmares, considering the places he likes to explore but they always leave him waking earlier than he’d like to be. Even worse, it's not early enough where he can catch William before he goes to work. HIs side of the bed is empty and upon rolling over to face the door, he sees his clothes are gone from the floor as well.

He tries to find sleep again, closing his eyes and simply existing in bed but he’s too awake now to actually find that sleep he wants. So, reluctantly, he throws off the blankets, slides out of bed then stumbles to the ensuite washroom. He stares at himself in the mirror for a good minute, looking at his bedhead and his tired looking eyes. He scratches the back of his head, hoping into the shower, for once glad he slept in the nude during the colder seasons.

As the water begins to wake him up, he starts recalling the conversation he had last night with those two strangers; about a house that was supposed to be around but no one’s ever seen it and if they have, they didn’t live to tell anyone about it. At least, that’s what Ronald assumed happened to them. Where else would they have gone? Still, he wants to find this house and give his blog more life, more anything than the dry spell he’s been having since moving here.

When he’s finally ready for the day, tugging on some worn down jeans and a baggy hoodie, he finds his way downstairs to the kitchen where there’s a sticky note pressed on the fridge:

_Clothes belong in the hamper, Ronald. Regardless, I’ve let you a few pounds for lunch - William_

Ronald looks at the note then goes to the front door and to the bowl William usually keeps his keys and spare change. Sure enough, there’s the money William’s left for him, enough for a large pizza, he thinks. However, it’s still too early to think about pizza, so he leaves the money there then returns to the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal before taking it back upstairs to the office where the laptop sits ready to be used.

First things first, he checks his blog, again disheartened by the lack of interest he’s gotten on any of his newer posts which leads him to his mission for now: find that house. It’s exactly what he needs to get interest back in the things he posts. Only problem, he’s not sure what to look for. He sits on the search engine for a good long while before he decides to be broad; _haunted places around Delon Village._ He gets results, but from the looks of things, they’ve all been debunked, cleaned up or both. Nothing about an old mansion or people going missing; just disappointment. He groans, running his fingers through his hair, wondering if this place really was just a rumour. He hopes it’s not but really, what else could it be?

He looks out the office door when he hears knocking coming from downstairs. Knowing William doesn’t have many guests, he’s curious to who that could be. He pushes out of the chair and jogs downstairs. He doesn’t bother peering through the peephole, instead opening the door to see Alan standing there with that gentle smile on his face. “Morning Ronald, I hope I didn’t wake you?”

Ronald can guess it’s his messily dried hair that makes Alan think thatt. “Nah, was already up. So, what can I help ya with?”

“I’d hate to be a bother, but William allowed me to come here and pick out a book to read.”

Ronald grins, stepping aside to allow Alan in. “No problem. Will’s got a freakin’ big collection.”

“I know he does! Like his own little library shelf!”

When Alan has his shoes off — old ones, Ronald can’t help noticing, almost like hand me downs — he shows Alan to William’s sitting room and the large shelf against the back wall filled to near bursting with plenty of hard and soft cover books. “Oh my, I might be here awhile.” Alan laughs.

“Hey, take your time! No rush!” Ronald sits himself on the couch, watching Alan peruse the shelf, picking up a few books, flipping through them then putting them back. He looks so intense, judging each book he picks up like he’s a critic, prepared to give every one of them a rating out of five.

As he watches Alan, he begins wondering if maybe Alan would know of any haunted mansions around. He’s lived here longer than Ronald has, his whole life like Eric and mostly William, so maybe he’d have more answers on this mystery? “Hey Alan?”

“Yes?” he glances over his shoulder.

“Got a question for ya.”

“Alright.” he turns his full attention to Ronald.

“So, you’ve lived here for a long time, right?”

Alan quirks an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Then, you know of any haunted mansions, or something like that?”

Alan’s face falls. He looks Ronald dead in the eyes with the most blank, emotionless stare Ronald’s ever seen anyone give him. “No.” he states bluntly.

“Oh, ah, you sure? I just wanna—”

“No.” he ends the conversation, turning his back on Ronald.

Ronald blinks, sinking back into the cushions. “Um, okay…” that was odd. While he’s not known Alan long, he’s never thought him to be rude like that.

It feels awkward to Ronald now, unsure what to say in case he causes Alan to act like that again until Alan sighs and turns back around, sheepishly rubbing his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, but um, why that reaction?”

“I just…I’ve never liked haunted things. They’ve never sat well with me and I’d like to avoid any conversation about things like that.”

“Oh, then yeah, that’s not a problem. Sorry.”

“I mean, you wouldn’t have known.”

Alan’s about to turn back to the shelf when Ronald decides to offer, “wanna stay for lunch?”

The reaction is immediate as Alan’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

“Yeah! Will gave me some money for take away and I thought about ordering a pizza! Wanna help me eat one?”

“I’d very much enjoy that!” Thankfully with that strange moment between them out of the way, Ronald decides to order them a pizza while Alan finally finds a book that piques his interest.

Pizza doesn’t take long to arrive and Ronald takes the box, setting it on the kitchen counter. Alan waits eagerly until Ronald hands him a plate but doesn’t dig in right away like Ronald thinks he will. Instead he asks, “do you have a knife and fork?”

Ronald pauses with his slice at his lips. “Knife…and fork? Why? Pizza’s meant for your hands.”

“I know, but I prefer utensils.” Ronald shrugs and gets Alan what he’s requested and by the time Alan decides to leave, they’ve finished off a large pizza. Alan gives him thanks and tells him to tell Willam he’s come for a book then waves before beginning his walk home. Ronald takes the pizza box and shoves it into recycling before heading back upstairs, planning his next move to find this mansion.

After another two hours of coming up empty handed, Ronald’s about ready to give up. He’ll ask Willam when he gets home but until then, he’s going to shut the lid of the laptop and go watch some telly or something—or, he was until there’s a notification that comes in at the top left of the screen; an email. Generally, Ronald knows William trusts him with this laptop to not go snooping about his work emails, most of it having personal information about the clients he’s working with but this, didn’t seem like work.

There’s a second of pause, before he brings up the email app and amidst all the professional looking emails, there's the new one that just came in. There’s no subject or sender, just who to send it too; it makes Ronald shiver when it’s not addressed to William’s email, but to Ronald directly. With hesitation, he clicks on the email and finds there’s only two words written in it: _Eldon Road_.

Ronald stares at it for a good few minutes before deciding to type it in the search engine along with the town's name. It’s strange when the map directs him to a Buller Road instead and said road is on the outskirts of town, a road winding the hillside with a steep drop on the right and a heavily dense forest on the left. He tries again for the original name but he keeps getting brought to the same place. He really will have to ask William about this later.

Speaking off, the sound of the front door opening and the jangle of keys being tossed into that dish startle him from his findings and he instantly clicks away, feeling like he shouldn’t have been looking at this place at all.

He meets William downstairs, helping the man out of his work jacket and William gives him a thankful smile. “Thank you.” he says, looking weary as he tends to after work. Thankfully, no suitcase with him today.

“Welcome home.” Ronald greets, kissing William’s cheek before hanging up the jacket.

“Thank you again. It’s nice to finally be.”

“Take it work didn’t go so well?”

“The buyers who assured me they’d take the house, dropped out at the last minute meaning they’ve wasted my time and I’ve wasted my clients by promising them a buyer then having nothing. So I need to take all the documents from that family and contact the second family that showed interest in the house and see if they’re still set on taking it.” he explains, rubbing at his temple. “But, the boss was nice enough to at least give me a day off tomorrow. I’ve been working too hard, apparently, and the clients are willing to wait another week before turning their house over to a new agency.”

Ronald winces. “Damn, that’s some bull.” he reaches up, massaging his hands into William’s tensed shoulders, “I do agree though, you’ve been workin’ too hard. A day off’ll do ya good!”

“Yes, I dearly hope.” he sighs into the massage. “Now, how’s your day been? Did you buy lunch?”

“Yep! Alan came by for the book you said he could rent, so I shared a pizza with him!” there’s sudden guilt there, as he realizes maybe he should have saved that money to buy them dinner instead.

“Alan got his book did he?”

“He did, after lookin’ for a bit! You got _so_ many books.”

“Plenty I want to get rid of and declutter a bit. If he likes whatever book he took enough, he can keep it.”

William takes a deep breath and Ronald eases his hands away, following Willam to the kitchen. He decides now is the best time to ask, “hey, ah, I’ve got somethin’ to ask ya.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Since you’ve lived here pretty much your whole life, do y’know any good haunted places?”

“Just the areas I’ve told you about before. I’m sorry Ronald, but a lot of the haunted buildings around here have been taken care of.”

“I know that, but I mean, like, _extra_ haunted houses? Like, the kinda place you walk into but never walk outta?”

William turns to him, narrowing his eyes. “No, I do not and you are not going searching for any such place. I refuse to let you step on cursed ground for any reason. I do not want my house to be occupied by…unwanted guests, alright?”

Ronald rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna go, I just meant in general.”

William holds his eyes before sighing, wrapping Ronald in a warm embrace. “I apologize. I’m not your father and you’re a grown man. I just, don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

“You won’t, Will. Promise.” he pulls away enough to initiate a kiss. William hums into the lip-lock before reluctantly letting Ronald go so he may begin making them dinner. Ronald’s even more reluctant to let him go but knows William’s probably hungry by now. “So, any day off plans t’morrow?”

“I plan to go shopping, restock and get out of the house for a bit.”

Ronald doesn’t like hearing William’s going to use his rare day off for chores, but won’t say anything about it because he knows how William is. Instead, he wraps his arms around William’s and leans in for another kiss, “I’m just excited you get the day off.”

“Honestly Ronald, so am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

He’s done a lot of searching, he knows he has, but that damn email is still in his mind, that elusive place is still mocking him. He knows he’s found the Buller road that Eldon road keeps referring to him back to, but why? He understands there’s a name change yet why change the name? Why does no place online ever mention an Eldon Road ever existing? “You’re more interested in your phone than usual.”

He winces, slowly peeking up at William from his phone screen, offering an apologetic smile. “Sorry Will. Just was, lookin’ somethin’ up, is all.”

“Mm.” he reclines in his seat, crossing his arms.

Ronald locks and sets his phone face down on the table, offering William another smile. While Willam isn’t the most modern of men, he never kicked up a fuss if Ronald would pull out his mobile when they were together; it wasn’t like Ronald ever completely ignored him, as he had now. It was made worse by the fact Ronald willingly tagged along with William on this shopping trip, wanting to spend the man's day off together. “Sorry.”

“What has you so enthralled?”

Ronald looks back at his phone. He’s already asked William about this place last night and he knows he’s going to get a little more than an eye roll if he tells him he’s still looking for this place but if he wanted to fully earn back William’s trust, he decides to tell him. “That place I told y’ about last night. I’m still lookin’ for it.”

There’s the eye roll and the following sigh. “Why? I guarantee you this place does not exist and if it does, it’s too far out of the way to even get too.”

Ronald can’t help frowning, hoping he was finally going to get something good for his blog. Maybe it really was meant to just die out. “Yeah, okay. I’ll let it go for now.”

William studies him a moment before reaching across the table and taking his phone. Ronald has no problem letting William take it and browse through it, he’s got nothing to hide and just hopes it’s proof to William that he’s done with lying. “Eldon road, hm?”

“Yeah…you know the place?”

“Can’t say I was ever alive when it was called this. I do know they changed it to Buller road as you’ve discovered but that was years ago, I think even when my grandfather was a boy.”

“Wow…that is a long time.” William nods, continuing to flick through Ronald’s phone until handing the item back. There’s another question on the tip of Ronald’s tongue but with how William’s gone back to casually sipping his coffee, he thinks they’re done with this conversation for now. Instead, he tries to strike up a new conversation, one that he hopes won’t step on any painful memories. “So, can I ask you another question?”

“Alright.”

“Who was your dad?”

William looks at him a bit bewildered for a moment. For all the conversations they’ve had about family, William’s only ever mentioned his mum. The conversation he was invested in at the party last night had him curious about this man and he hopes he can learn more from William’s own mouth. “Why?”

“You never talk about him.”

“Why are you so invested now?”

“There were people at the party last night and they mentioned that he saged houses. Did he do it for profit or anything?”

There’s a long sigh as William shakes his head. “No. He did it out of his own paranoia and worry for his friends. He’d told me when I was about nine or ten that he had a horrible experience with a ghost when he was around my age and it haunted him ever since. Mother thinks it stemmed from his overly superstitious behaviour but I believe what he experienced, believe in all these horrible luck omens. He drove mother absolutely mad sometimes but she stayed. Her love for him was stronger then his paranoia and truthfully Ronald, it’s a love I want for myself one day.”

“Yeah?”

“They had an undying love for one another, nothing could break them apart. No country or body of water could keep them separate.” Ronald can’t help his expression going soft at the fond look on Willam’s face while his eyes are trained on his coffee again. “It was a love people write stories about. One I want to experience.”

Ronald folds his arms on the table and leans forward, curious to know if William ever had an image of his future. “Did you ever plan it out?”

William takes a deep breath. “I thought I did. I was married to an older man, a hard worker, good head on his shoulder but musical as well and I’d be the one staying to care for animals we’d have then he’d come home and we’d enjoy a glass of red wine by the fireplace after a dinner I’d have already cooked and served by the time he’d get home.”

“…wow. You really had that all planned out?”

William takes a drink. “Mother put a lot of things into my head. A rather, romanticized version of what I once had.” he finishes off his coffee and that soft tone of voice turns to a rather joking one, “but I’ll settle for you.”

Ronald blinks at William, seeing those lips curve upwards; Ronald grins back, “ _settle_? You wound me Will! I thought we were good t’gether!”

“Mm, you’re passable.”

He’s tempted to kick William under the table but doesn’t want to ruin one of his few casual outfits he has; form fitting dark grey jeans, dark blue button with his black blazer and his fancy leather strapped watch on his right hand complete with his ever present polished dressed shoes. He hates that even casual for William, he looks dressed up. At least he’s got colour on him, the shirt he’s wearing a gift from Ronald when he noticed all of William’s wardrobe consisted of various shades of whites and blacks. “Well, I’m sure one day you’ll find that guy of your dreams.”

William’s face suddenly falls. “Yes, well, I believe that ship has sailed, as they say.” directing the conversation away from himself, William gestures to Ronald’s cup. “Finished?”

“Huh? Oh.” he takes his cup and drains the rest of it in the three gulps. “Yep!”

William cocks an eyebrow. “Alright then.” he stands up, pushing back in his chair. “Are we ready to go?”

“We are!” Ronald says, shoving his phone in his pocket then quickly getting out of his seat to stand next to William, easily sliding his hand into his boyfriends. William allows their fingers to intertwine, leaving the coffee shop with a thank you and goodbye to the woman at the front who gives a gentle smile and wave back.

The afternoon sun is beaming down on the little town although it’s far from being warm. It’s a colder autumn day, one that Ronald’s glad he’s brought his sweater to cover his short sleeved orange shirt. Still, despite the cold, it’s one of those days Ronald enjoys most; the leaves crunching under their shoes as they walk down the sidewalk, a gentle breeze sweeping past them, the orange hues of the autumn sky, the bustling of the little town with the stores open. Some people are walking their dogs, others are groups of students while some are just like them; a couple out for the day. It’s a place Ronald only ever dreamed of moving too whenever he’d see a movie like this, the idealistic autumn town.

Ronald’s mid sentence when something catches his eye; there’s a cat walking alongside the shop walls, coming toward them. A black cat. “Will—” to Ronald’s surprise, William doesn't immediately side step the cat when he notices it. Instead, he stops, letting Ronald’s hand go to kneel down and hold out his hand. The feline slows then comes to a stop as William crouches down to greet it; its cat eyes examine him before cautiously prowling forward. Ronald thinks the cat is going to go right on past, but to his even further surprise, it bumps its head against William’s hand, allowing William to scratch behind its ear then stroke down the length of its head and back. “It’s a black cat.” Ronald bluntly states.

“I know.” William replies, sounding amused. He continues to stroke the cat, the feline beginning to purr. “She’s a beautiful one, aren’t you?”

Ronald cants his head. “You like…black cats?”

“I like cats in general, yes.” he gives the cat a few more long strokes before he stands. The cat looks at him, almost like it’s giving William, and even Ronald to an extent, a look of forlorn, before it’s bounding away down the sidewalk again. 

“I thought you’d hate black cats. Y’know, sign of bad luck and all.”

William takes Ronald’s hand again, continuing their walk. “Here, they are, but before we moved back here when I was around five, I learned that black cats were good luck in Japan. My mother even had one before she met my father. Aiko. She said that having Aiko gave her such good luck, that meeting my father was part of that. I never got to meet Aiko, but even with my father's superstitions, he and I could never accept that black cats were bad luck here.”

“Huh. Never knew that.” 

“You learn something new every day then.”

“Yeah, you really do.” William leans to kiss Ronald’s cheek, the skin flaring up causing William to laugh. “Shut up.” Ronald groans, playfully pushing William away. “You don’t get to be suave!”

“I don’t?”

“No! That’s supposed t’ be me!”

William pulls Ronald back to his side, smiling gently down at him. “You are darling, but allow me a moment every now and then.”

Ronald can’t even playfully be angry at the smile William’s giving him, so he just sighs, laying his head to William’s shoulder. “Fine.” William continues to lead them about the shops buying whatever was on his list all while Ronald kept him company, chatting away about this or that. As usual, William gives his two cents when it’s needed but otherwise he’s content to listen to Ronald ramble, so long as the blonde helps carry the bags.

They’re finally finished for the day and they begin to make their way back to William’s car he left parked along the tree line sidewalk in the town centre when Ronald catches a glimpse of something in a storefront window; a camera but not just a camera, the same make and model of Polaroid camera his father had given him when he was a kid. One that’s been obsolete for years. “Ronald?”

Ronald snaps his eyes from the camera back to William who seemed to notice he was no longer talking to anyone. “Sorry, comin’!”

“What are you looking at?”

“Huh? Oh, um, just this camera.” he says, gesturing to the item. “My dad gave me one exactly like this when I was little. Was his old one he had when he was my age.”

William adjusts his glasses, humming as he observes the old thing as well. “They don’t make them like that anymore.”

“Nope.”

William looks at his watch. “Why don’t we take a moment to step inside and see it in person.”

Ronald shakes his head. “Nah, that’s fine. Don’t wanna look at what I can’t get, y’know?”

Willam looks at the bags in both their hands before shuffling the one in his right to carry two in his left, then gets Ronald to hand over both his two bags. “Stay.” he orders. Ronald feels a certain hope growing in his chest as William leaves to his car. He spins back around, staring at the camera. He knows it’s not going to be the best for taking photos, especially compared to his phone camera, but he wants it purely based off nostalgia and aesthetic. “Alright, let’s go take a look.” William says once he’s rejoined Ronald.

He lets his boyfriend lead the way inside, the bell above the door jingling as they enter. The entire shop is filled with old nostalgic items; old bubble TVs, radios, clocks, even a few old gaming systems. There’s an old baby buggy in the back with an older doll tucked inside it; some old jewelry behind the case at the cashier desk. It’s like a time machine inside. “Afternoon gents.” the elderly man at the desk greets them. “What can I help you with today? Or are we just browsing?”

“Good afternoon sir, I was actually curious about the camera you have in your window.” William says.

The man smiles, rounding the desk. “This has been sitting in this window for about a month now. No one wants to buy an old camera then have to buy some obsolete film.” he says, handing the item to William.

“Does it come with film?” William asks, passing the camera to Ronald.

“Not much but yes it does. I’d say take photos very sparingly.”

Ronald holds the camera tight in his hands before lifting it up to peer through the viewfinder. It’s a little grittier then he remembered it being but it’s still bringing back exactly how holding this camera used to feel. He knows he’s just been told that there’s not much film left but he can’t help taking a picture of William, the flash catching both William’s and the owner's attention. “Really?” he asks as Ronald takes the picture spit out from the ejection slot.

“What? I wanted t’ try it out and who better to get a picture of then my handsome boyfriend?”

The man laughs. “Charming young man you have there.”

“Indeed.” yet again, William doesn’t look as annoyed as he sounds. “Now, how much for the camera?”

Ronald tugs William’s hand. “Will, you don’t gotta.”

“I know.”

The man waves them over to the counter, “you two remind me or me and my late wife when we were your age. Would do anything to make her happy.” Ronald hands the man back the camera but can’t help noticing William doesn’t try to dispute the old man's claim. It makes his heart soar. “Now, as for price, since this young lad here is the only one that’s been interested since I’ve got it, I’ll lower it.”

“How much? I am willing to pay it in full.”

“No, no, I insist. Fifty-eight pound.”

Ronald watches William pull out his wallet then slides out his card. He watches in child-like awe as William easily pays for the camera then puts it into his hands. There are no words he can give as thanks but a kiss does perfectly, pulling William down into a deep kiss, one that has William flushing a dark red when he pulls away, “Ah, pardon us.” he says to the older man.

He waves a dismissing hand. “Young love is something to be treasured.”

“Thank you, sir.” William mutters, adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah, thank you.” Ronald grins, looping his arm around William’s.

“We should be off now, but thank you again.”

“Not at all. Feel free to come by again if anything else strikes your interest.”

“I’m sure we will.”

With a final goodbye, Ronald pretty much drags William out of the shop and kisses him again. “Thanks Will. Like, really. Thanks. This means a lot to me.”

“You needn’t thank me Ronald. It’s not often I go out of my way to purchase things like this, thus I think I can spend a little extra on you.”

“Still. Means a _lot_ to me.” 

William puts his hand on Ronald’s head then dares to ruffle his already messy hair. “Yes, well, you’re welcome then.” he pulls his hand away, looking down at his watch. “I need petrol before we go home, but otherwise, we should be done for the day.”

“Awesome. I wanna show Eric the camera and maybe we could do movie night?”

“Movie night?”

“Yeah. Wanna? Not often you get a full day off and I think since we spent all day doing chores, could reward ourselves?”

William considers it as they approach the car. “You know, I think I would quite enjoy that.” he replies as they get into it.

“Really? Yes! I’m lookin’ forward to that.” he says, putting his hand on William’s.

William gives his hand a quick squeeze before he’s starting the engine and pulling onto the road. Ronald sighs, leaning back in his chair to examine his new camera. There’s nothing special about it, no mystery to be solved other than the lack of its original box, but it’s something Ronald had wanted for a long time.

When William pulls into the petrol station, Ronald digs out his phone again, meaning to text Eric about the antique he found when he sees the webpage he’d left it on. Eldon Road. Maybe it’s because they’re out and about now but he finally decides to look up directions. Originally he was going to ask if they could maybe go on a little drive, but seeing how it’s an hour and half drive to said road, he doubts William would waste time driving all the way out there for a road. A road that would probably have nothing on it.

Still, when William gets back into the driver side, checking over the receipt then buckling himself in, Ronald can’t help but ask, “Will?”

The man instantly looks suspicious at his tone of voice. “What is it?”

“Um…you wanna take a detour.”

“To where?”

“Buller Road?”

There’s a very long pause as William considers his options, both his hands on the steering wheel, his eyes shifting from side to side. “Why?”

“I just, wanna see it.”

“And how far is it?”

“Hour and a half out?”

There’s an even longer sigh but William holds out his hand. “Directions.” Ronald slaps his phone harder into William’s palm than he means to out of excitement. It earns him a soft glare before William’s committing the place to memory. “Alright, we’ll head out there.”

Ronald takes back his phone at the same time as leaning over the console to kiss William’s cheek. “Thanks Will. For indulging me two t’day.”

“Yes, well, we’re already out. Think nothing of it.” While William’s not big on showing affection through the grander things, it’s the little things that always have Ronald falling more and more in love with the man.

He’s eager when they take a road he’s never been on before, one that veers off from the main road in and out of town. He feels like an eager child, nearly vibrating in his seat as they grow closer and closer to their destination.

By the time they get there, the sky has gone dark and overcast giving Ronald the best of chills. The headlights the only source of light out here, no lamp-posts to be seen giving the entire hill side an eerie feel to it, as if there’s something watching from beyond the trees. It’s when William slows to a stop does Ronald realize why he’s stopped. The road in front of them has been completely overrun by fallen trees and nature itself, making it impossible to drive any further. “Shit.” Ronald cusses. “Didn’t expect that.”

“No, neither did I.” Ronald sighs in defeat, feeling the entire trip was a waste to come all the way out here for nothing. He’s about to tell William to go back home when the man squints out his passenger side window, leaning over toward him. “Is there a road somewhere in those trees?” he asks.

Ronald focuses where William’s trying to look. “Dunno, why?”

“I believe the directions said there was a fork here, but I don’t quite see where that other path would be.”

Ronald unbuckles himself, getting out of the car to use his phone light, shining it across the mess of foliage, hoping to find something. Eventually, he does; there’s a path here just big enough for William’s car to fit through. Although, it’s not going to fit without a bit of sacrifice to the paint job. “You willin’ to try?” Ronald asks when he’s back in the passengers seat after having shown William the road. The man drums his fingers on the wheel before reversing then slowly turning the car onto the hidden road. Ronald winces out of sympathy as the branches of the bushes and low trees scratch against the car.

It’s a slow drive, William trying to minimize the damage as much as possible, before they finally break into a clearing. In that clearing is a large, black iron bared fence and behind, a cemetery that housed far too many graves. “Wow.” Ronald whispers as William stops on the gravel.

“Mm…”

Ronald looks back at William, popping up the lock on the door. “Stay here. I’m gonna get a closer look.”

“Closer look? Ronald, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. Who knows who’s been left behind in that place. I’d rather nothing get attached to you.”

“It’s fiiiiine, Will. Besides, I’m just gonna look. Not gonna go in.”

“…just, please be careful.”

“I will. Promise.”

Ronald gets out, William cutting the engine as Ronald approaches the gate. He takes out his phone, using the torch on it to get a better view of the old metal. He’s surprised to see the chain loose, the thick metal padlock left on the ground. He swallows, daring to press on one of the gates and it opens; the chain sliding from where it was barely hanging on, slinking to the ground with a ‘thud’ and a ‘clink’. The place is open. “I…wanna go in.” he says to William, turning to face the man only to be dumbfounded when he sees William still in the car with his phone. He _swore_ he just heard footsteps walking over to him; shoes crunching against the gravel. 

He runs back to the car, quick enough that startles William when he slams the door closed. “Ronald?”

“Um, gate was open.” he laughed awkwardly. “And, ah, thought I heard somethin’, is all.”

“Heard something?”

“Yeah, but probably nothing. Y’know, it’s late, that’s a graveyard, mind was probably playing tricks on me.” he knows William’s not inclined to believe that, but he continues before William can put something worse into his head, “so let’s get home, yeah? Got shopping to take care of and everything.” Willam seems to think it’s best if he doesn’t say anything either, instead taking them home.

When they do get home, Ronald finds himself a little shaken by the footsteps he heard, even as he helps William put away the shopping, he finds himself still dealing with goose pimples on his arms. However, he knows there’s one way to take his mind off what he thought he heard and it’s a way he can thank William for not only buying him his camera, but for driving him all the way out there for essentially nothing.

The moment William closes the upper cupboard, Ronald spins him around and pins him to the counter, kissing him long, hard and deep. He gets a startled moan out of the man, his hands barely finding purchase on Ronald’s shoulders. The reaction alone has Ronald breaking the kiss out of laughter. “Ronald?” he asks, breathless.

“A thank you. You didn’t need to get my camera or drive all the way out there for me, but y’ did. Just, want to let you know how much it means to me.”

William looks away for a quick second, probably gathering his bearings before he’s the one to initiate the next kiss, pulling the younger man as close as he could possibly get. Ronald eagerly goes along with it, putting his hands on William’s hips, stretching up to deepen the kiss, then goes for William’s neck, nipping along his jaw. “Ronald.” William gasps out, squeezing his shoulders, “Ronald pease.” he thinks it’s a plea to stop, so he begins easing away when William is pulling him toward the stairs, “the bedroom is far more comfortable than the kitchen.” Ronald is quick to take the lead, pulling William right to the bed. For the very first time, this is what he thinks making love is.

_********************************* _

The after sex cuddles is what Ronald thinks William looks forward to most; Ronald laying on his chest, their hearts calming down, their breathing slowing, bodies still tangled together. He refuses to move for a long time until _finally_ lifting his head for a kiss, one William returns as softly and as sweetly as William is post love making. “Ever told ya how sexy you are when you get into it?”

William averts his gaze. “Hardly ‘sexy’.”

“No really. Like, have you seen you? _Especially_ in the throes of passion?”

That gets a genuine laugh out of William. “‘Throes of passion’?”

“Yeah! Like that voice of yours? It’s already so good normally, but when you let go? Damn Will, I wanna hear it more often!”

“Yes, well…perhaps I’ll be more inclined to, partake, more often.”

Ronald laughs this time, laying his head back to William’s shoulder. “You don’t gotta, but I really like your voice when you do.” William doesn’t reply, instead rubbing his hand in circles over Ronald’s back, relaxing into the mattress. “Thanks again, Will.” Ronald speaks up just as William’s about to drift off.

“You’ve thanked me enough already, Ronald.”

“Still. I wanna thank ya one last time.”

“If you insist, then you’re welcome. Now, I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, so am I.” he barely finds the strength to lean up for a kiss which only reaches William’s neck. “G’night Will. I’ll see y’ in the morning.”

“You will, Ronald. Goodnight, my darling.”


	5. Chapter 5

_August 3rd, 1864_

_The Baron had called a meeting today, a meeting for only the male servants. I wouldn’t lie, I was terrified he was about to put the blame on one of us for causing an unwanted pregnancy as he’s finally taken notice of my darling's state. I was both relieved and troubled that this meeting had not a thing to do with her. I know the Baron plans to do something to my child, to the poor soul we have brought into this world. While I wish for my child to be born as happy and healthy as they can be, I almost beg they be not born at all._

_********************************* _

Eric doesn’t like being bothered at work, unless it’s an absolute emergency or Alan decides to stop by when he’s feeling bored or Ronald brings lunch again but otherwise, he prefers working in his own little world. He speaks as little as he can with James and only focuses on earning his keep while making sure the garage stays afloat. His father left him the business when him and his mother moved back to Scotland when he was about twenty-six and he’d been doing a great job taking care of it for nine years.

He’s just sent someone on their way after replacing one of their jeep’s taillights when his phone rings. It’s with a heavy sigh, does he do a quick wash of his hands before seeing who’s calling. While he expected Alan, even Ronald, he’s a little surprised to see it’s William. “Will?”

_“Eric, afternoon. I hope i’m not interrupting anything?”_

“No, jus’ finished actually. Ye need somethin’?”

_“I was curious if you’d join me for coffee after work?”_

“Ye wanna meet fer coffee? Thought ye wanted tae wait until the weekend.”

_“I want to talk to you about something.”_

“Ah. Some _one_ ye mean.”

_“…perhaps.”_

Eric smirks to himself. “Aye, I think I can spare a bit of me time fer ye.”

_“Thank you. I’d appreciate it.”_

“Ye want me tae pick ye up then?”

_“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”_

“No trouble at all Will.”

_“Then that’ll do. I’ll see you after work, good afternoon Eric.”_

“Aye, afternoon Will.” Eric hangs up, curious. Usually if there was a problem in paradise, it’s Ronald the one to call him, frantic because William’s gone cold again, it’s never William calling to talk about Ronald. Perhaps he shouldn’t assume it is about Ronald, but he can’t think of who else it’d be.

He finds out when he picks William up from work that evening, waiting inside the real estate building with one of their old university mates manning the desk; an eccentric redhead, that’s for sure. “I’ll be honest, I was expecting Ronnie to pop in!” she says, admiring Eric from her chair.

Eric smirks. “Nope, jus’ little ol’ me.”

“Little.” she winks.

Eric shakes his head, leant against the desk with his arms crossed. “Ye know this?”

“Just by looking at you~” she purrs.

“Honestly Grell, not even being married has put a damper on your flirtations.”

William comes into view, looking between the two with an arched eyebrow. The red head laughs, twirling a lock of red hair around her pointer finger. “He doesn’t mind, besides, I always crawl into his bed every night, don’t I?”

“Yes, I suppose you do.”

Eric smirks, pushing himself away from the desk, reaching to grab William’s bicep. “Will an’ I are gonna be heading out then Grell, bu’ it was nice tae see ye again.”

“You as well darling! Stop by any time!” she says, blowing a kiss as they leave.

Willam puts his hand over Eric’s, “that woman sometimes.”

“Ah, she’s harmless. Nothin’ wrong with a little play flirting.” he says, opening the passengers side door for William.

“Mm….thank you.” he says, hoisting himself into the truck.

Eric grins, rounding the vehicle then pulling himself into the drivers side. He looks over at William and finds the younger man is looking around the interior as if he hasn’t been inside it for years; it’s the same truck Eric’s had for a long time and the little look of amazement makes him chuckle. “Nothin’s changed, Will.” he says, pulling away from the curb.

“I’m only surprised you still keep this old thing. I know you like the fixer uppers but even this feels a bit too old for your liking.”

“Nothin’s too old fer my likin’. Remember tha’ old car yer da’ bought ye fer yer eighteenth? Made tha’ one look almost brand new.”

“Of course I remember! Father nearly wanted it back when you were done with it.” he smiles at Eric, pointing a finger at him, “but your father had a hand in it as well.”

“Hey, lemme ‘ave some pride in my budding mechanical skills.” he laughs.

“You _are_ talented, Eric. I’ve always envied that about you.”

“Ye got yer own set of skills.”

“Charisma isn’t a skill.”

Eric snorts. “Wouldn’t even say ye ‘ad tha’. How the hell ye ended up workin’ with people is beyond me, bu’ it’s workin’ out fer ye. No, wa’ I mean is, yer painting. Ye were really good when I last saw yer paintings. Wha’er happened to tha’?”

“Father died.” there’s a heart beat before Eric makes a sharp turn. William stares wide eyed at Eric as he takes the sudden detour. “Where are we going?” Eric doesn’t answer, instead taking them the opposite way William assumed they were going until they took the road past the old church to the town’s graveyard. “Eric…” William says, perched firmly in his seat.

“C’mon Will.” he doesn’t wait for a response, exiting the truck, beginning walking his way inside. He hears William follow seconds later, the man quick to catch up until they walk side by side. “Dun think ye’ve been ‘ere fer a while.”

“I haven’t wanted to be…not since the funeral.”

“Why?”

“…I…”

Eric takes William’s hand, holding it tightly. “It’s okay.” he leads William past all the other graves until they stop at one that’s in the shade of a tree, covered in autumn leaves. Eric’s the one to brush away them off the tombstone, revealing the stone underneath; it still somewhat has its shine, nature hasn’t fully had its way with it and no one’s come this far to disgrace it. For now, it remains just how William remembered it. “He would want ye tae continue your painting, Will.”

William swallows. “But…I wouldn’t get anywhere with it. If I continued like he wanted me too, I would still be working retail. I wouldn’t have my own home, my own car, a name for myself…I would have had nothing but university debt.”

“Ye dun need tae go tae school fer it.”

“I have no free time to pick it back up.” hesitantly, he reaches out, putting his hand on the gritty top of the stone. “I know father would want me too, but, I don’t have the time. I’ve got responsibilities now, responsibilities he had.” he takes a deep breath. “If he’s still watching me, I’d want him to be proud of me rather than regret that I followed a pipe dream that would land me back on your couch.”

Eric lets the moment hang, watching William as the younger man stares down at the engraved words. He can see his eyes slowly begin to water and Eric takes that cue to wrap his arms around William’s waist, resting his chin on William’s shoulder. “Yer bein’ silly Will.”

“How?”

“Yer da’ dinnae care about whether ye’d be successful ‘r no’. ‘E wanted ye tae be happy. Jus’ like ‘e wanted yer mum tae be. Tha’s all ‘e wanted, was fer the two most important people in ‘is life tae be happy.”

“…happiness doesn’t pay the bills, Eric.”

Eric sighs, squeezing William tighter to him. “Listen tae me. I’m no’ saying tae quit yer job an’ be an artist, I’m sayin’ do art on the side. Pick up a paint brush, sit down fer once an’ do what _ye_ want.”

William puts his hands on Eric's forearms, frowning down at the grave they stand over. “Happiness doesn’t save relationships either.” Eric bites his tongue from commenting on the whisper, instead closes his eyes. “He’s been gone for six years.” William wipes at his eye, “bloody hell it doesn’t feel that long.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“He liked you. He liked you quite a bit.”

“Aye, I know. Said ‘if ye weren’t datin’ me son, I’d take ye in myself’.”

William can’t help leaning in to Eric’s embrace, letting himself be held by the man that once held his heart. “He would have tried…” there’s another bout of silence until William nods, more to himself then to Eric. “Alright, fine. Maybe I’ll find the time to paint again.”

“Ah there ye go!”

“…is this why you wanted to take me here?”

“Kinda. Wanted tae remind ye tha’ ye’ve got yer own unique skill an’ no’ tae let it die because…because yer da’ did.”

William nods. “I suppose…I do wish he was still here. If he hadn’t broken that mirror, maybe he would be.”

Eric rolls his eyes because he knows William can’t see it. “Yer da’ dinnae die because of a broken mirror.”

“He broke that mirror then an hour later was killed. Whatever you want to believe, fine, but I believe it’s because he cursed himself.”

Eric releases William, biting his tongue again; he’s not a superstitious man but William was, a trait passed down from his father. As much as he liked the man, he thought his concerns about walking under ladders, broken mirrors, even opening umbrellas indoors was ridiculous. Never mind his fear for the occult, that certainly didn’t help his paranoia either. “I dunno ‘ow yer ma put up with tha’.”

“I wasn’t sure either, but she did. She’s shaken her head plenty of times but remained steadfast in her choice to marry him and I remain steadfast in my belief he was killed because he broke that mirror.”

Eric doesn’t fully believe any of that. Never had and never will but if it helps Willam cope with this, he lets it be. Instead, he decides to changes subjects a little, “I’m surprised ye dinnae go back tae Japan wth yer mum.”

“She wanted me to go with her, but I was content where I was. I, well, at the time I thought I had someone who loved me here.”

Eric isn’t sure how to react to that, he wants to embrace the man again but doesn’t want to make things awkward between them again, like how things were when they first broke up, even the simplest of touches were uncomfortable for a long time afterward. Instead he stands his ground and tells him. “I did love ye, I do, bu’, no’ in the way ye thought I did.”

“Yes, I understand that now but back then, with you the only thing keeping me here, it hit harder, is all.” he finally faces Eric, having removed his glasses to clean off his lenses. “But, I wanted to talk to you about something else. So, may we please leave here?” he requests, sliding back on his glasses.

Eric agrees to, but takes William’s hand again, holding it as they walk out of the cemetery. He can see William looks dubious about it but the eventually relaxing of his shoulders and return squeeze to his hand is enough to tell him he’s not crossed a line.

Instead of taking the truck, Eric leads William for a nice evening walk down to the coffee shop he and Ronald had visited the day before. As he did for the passenger side door, he does for the shop door, opening it to allow William in first, which only earns him a look. “Ye did say coffee.” Eric reminds him when they have their order and taken a seat.

“I did, I did, I just didn’t think we’d take a detour, is all.” he says, after taking a sip. “And I also planned on paying. You didn’t need to.”

“No, I know. I wanted to though.”

“Well, thank you.”

Eric holds his hands around his cup, watching William quietly enjoy the warm beverage. He seems content enough that he doesn’t want to talk about the reason why he asked Eric out to begin with. “Sae…how’s Ron?”

William drums his fingers on the table, seeming to think of the words to explain what he wants too. Instead, he decides to be blunt, “mother wants to meet him.”

Eric blinks. “No shit?”

“Mmhm. She called this morning, checking in and I finally mentioned I was seeing someone and now she wants to meet him.” he pauses, “would it be too soon?”

Eric puts his hands. “I waited until a year tae introduce Alan to my folks. Even then it was jus’ casual dinner. Bu’…they still lived ‘ere.”

“Exactly. If she wants to meet him, she’s going to have to fly all the way here or us there and I’m worried that’s going to be too much trouble in case things don’t go well. Not only that, I don’t know if Ronald would want to. With how rocky of a start ‘us’ began, I don’t know if we’d ever make it that far. If it’s something he would even want.”

Eric crosses his arms, canting his head. “Rocky start, aye, bu’ if ye dinnae think ye were gonna make it tha’ far, ye wouldn’t ‘ave let the lad live with ye.”

“Did you _see_ the place he was living before? He could barely afford rent let alone food and utilities. I wasn’t going to just let him be evicted or waste away when I had an extra room for him.”

“Aye, fair, bu’ point still stands. Ye could told him he could room with ye fer a bit, get his shite together thne be off bu’ instead ye let ‘im live with ye, for as long as ‘e wanted tae be there an’ from the looks of thin’s, he doesn’t wanna leave.”

“He still can.”

“He coulda.”

William sets Eric with a look. “Don’t go putting false hope in my head.”

“I’m no’. I’m tellin’ ye the truth. Ye know when he shared lunch with me the other day?”

“Yes.”

“He asked how I felt abou’ the two of ye. He’s happy with ye, Will, he’s happy tae be in a good relationship.”

“He said that?”

“Aye. Lad did.” he reaches over, taking both of William’s hands and looking him dead in the eye. “Will, trust me. If ye tell Ron yer ma wants tae meet him, he’ll go fer it. He’ll wanna.”

William doesn’t look all too convinced but he takes a deep breath, nodding as he does. “Yes, alight. I’ll ask him when I get home.”

“Good.”

Once they’ve finished their coffee, Eric takes William’s hand again, walking back to his truck. It’s a quiet night, not many people are out; how Eric likes his evenings. “May I have a cigarette before we go?” William asks when they reach Eric’s truck.

“Only if ye lend me one.”

William does so, lighting Eric’s first then his own, eagerly taking a drag from it. “How’s Alan been?”

Eric cocks an eyebrow. “Alan?”

“I’m trying, alright?”

“Okay,” he says with amusement, “lad’s doin’ fine. Already mostly finished the book ye let him borrow. Was pretty dead set on finishing it. Think because he’s knows I’m gonna take him tae get a few new ones fer his birthday.”

“Ah yes, that’s coming up soon, isn’t it?”

“Aye. Tuesday.”

“Any big plans then?”

“No’ really. Think how we celebrate every birthday. Cook ‘im his favourites, watch a movie, let ‘im read ‘is books then end the evening with some, special attention.”

“Of course, your _favourite_ gift to give, isn’t it?”

Eric chuckles, taking a breath in then tilting his head back to blow the smoke upward. “Aye. Nothin’ better tae me then makin’ me partner feel as good as I can make ‘em.”

“Well…from experience, you’re very good at that.”

Eric can hear the flush in William’s voice and turning his head, he sees it on the mans face, even as he hides some of it with his fingers on his glasses. “Tha’s me goal.” he shifts closer, putting his arm around William’s shoulder. “You know, I am sorry fer ‘ow I ended thin’s. I dinnae wanna be tha’ arse, jus’, everything came to a head.”

William nods. “I know. I didn’t make it easy either.” he leans his head against Eric’s shoulder, sighing out his nose. “Alan makes you happy, however and I can be happy that he makes you what I was. I never meant to be rude with him, honestly. I just, sometimes I cannot control that bit of jealousy that still lays within me.”

Eric dares to turn his head and kiss the top of William’s before letting him go and crushing the butt of his cigarette under his shoe. “I can understand tha’. Point is, yer tryin’.”

“Trying to try.” William follows suit, greedily taking one last drag before snuffing it out. He rounds the truck, setting himself in the passenger's seat while Eric turns the truck on. They don’t talk much until they say their goodbyes when Eric drops William off back at work so he may pick up his own car. “Oh, by the way.” William says turning around. “I may need to bring in my car for a fresh paint job.”

“Why?”

“Well, Ronald and I took a little detour yesterday and it’s stripped off a fair bit of paint.”

Eric winces. “Aye, well bring ‘er down when ye can. I’ll clean ‘er righ’ up, free of charge.”

“I plan on paying you and I won’t take no for an answer.” he closes the door before Eric can refute the payment.

The blonde just shakes his head to himself, finally on his way home. He knows Alan isn’t useless without him, but he knows the brunette would rather have Eric home to help him cook or spend time with, he’s never liked the quiet of the flat when he’s alone.

That’s why he finds it odd when the flat _is_ oddly quiet. He knows it’s too early for Alan to have gone to bed, especially when Eric wasn’t home. “Al?!” he calls, kicking off his shoes. He’s a little worried when he gets no reply and there’s not a light on. “Alan?!” he calls out again.

He’s relieved when he sees the faintest of glows coming from their bedroom and sure enough, Alan’s laying on his stomach on the bed, reading William’s book with the nightstand light the only light source; as dim as it is. “There ye are.” he sighs as Alan looks up at him with a smile.

“Here I am! Are you alright?” he asks with his brows drawn together.

“Lights were off an’ couldn’t ‘ere a single thin’.”

“Oh.” Alan laughs. “Sorry, I got so invested in finishing up this book, I hadn’t realized how late it’d gotten to turn on a light or two.” he explains, closing the book and rising to his knees.

“Aye, I see tha’.” he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Where were you though? I didn’t expect you to be out this late.” he says, wrapping his arms around Eric’s shoulders from behind.

“Yeah, Will wanted tae get coffee after work. Wanted me professional advice.”

“Professional advice? On what?”

“Relationships.”

Alan laughs, hugging Eric tighter. “Oh of course he’d come to you.” he releases him, easily pushing Eric to his back to straddle his hips and begins undoing the buttons. “You're a good person to ask. You now exactly what you’re doing.”

“Do I?” he plays coy, throwing his arms behind his head as Alan finishes the buttons.

“I’d give you a glowing review. Four out of five stars.”

“Four?!”

“I can’t stroke your ego too much, can I?”

Eric catches the back of Alan’s neck, yanking him down into a kiss he leans up to meet. “Cheeky bugger.” Alan laughs even as Eric kisses him again, snickering through the lip-lock, allowing Eric to roll them over so he’s on top of him.

“Mm, Eric?” Alan asks when they part for air.

“Hm?”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love ye.”

Alan smiles, cupping Eric’s cheek and smoothing his thumb just under Eric’s eye. “I love you too.”

Eric leans to claim Alan’s lips again when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. He reaches around for it but Alan’s already got it with a sly grin. “Bastard.” he smirks, taking the offered mobile. He’s already disappointed by the fact it’s Ronald calling. “Hang on a moment?”

“Oh, alright. Be quick about it though.”

“Aye, I will.” he gives Alan a parting kiss before getting off the younger man and stepping into the hall. “Better be good Ron.”

_“Can you give me a ride?”_


	6. Chapter 6

Ronald’s awake a lot earlier than he ever wanted to be. When he went to bed, wrapped securely in William’s arms, content. He expected to wake up fresh, but no. No he hasn’t woken up like that at all.

He knows it’s too early if William hasn’t even woken up yet. His boyfriend lays still, passed out next to him, having rolled over during the night with his back now facing Ronald. It’s not unusual to wake up out of William’s arms but right now, Ronald wants that comfort in his lover.

Carefully, he sits up, watching William each time he shifts a little too quickly before reaching over for his phone, checking the time; 5:45 a.m. Indeed, it's far too early for him to be awake and William’s alarm will be going off at 6 meaning he’s either got to try to go back to sleep or stay awake until then. He tries to sleep, laying on his back again, squeezing his eyes shut as if to will himself to sleep to come but his nightmare keeps nagging at him; seeing those images in the back of his mind. He can’t describe it in detail but all he sees are eyes. They had no colour to them but they gave off a strange reddish glow in the dark of whatever room he’s in. It’s not a place he’s familiar with which gives him the worst kind of goosebumps.

He lays there silently, almost mesmerized by the early morning stillness of the world. There’s no wind or traffic, no outside noise at all. It’s almost like it’s a void of nothing and he and William are the only two people in it. He doesn’t even hear William’s breathing or the natural creaks the house sometimes gives. For being too early, this is, nice.

It’s hard not to jump when William’s alarm finally goes off. He lays there silently, watching William come to the waking world, wrestling an arm free from the blankets and smack his hand over his phone, dragging it down to the mattress so he can turn off that infernal beeping. He goes still after that before releasing a long sigh, slowly sitting up, being mindful for Ronald’s sake. “Hey.”

He has to admit, how quick William’s head snaps toward him with wide eyes, is amusing. “Ronald, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Nah, was kinda awake, actually.”

“Were you?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever for?”

Ronald decides to shift closer, laying his head on William’s lap. “I had a bad dream.”

“Of what?”

“Just, a bad dream. Can’t even describe it.”

He sighs pleasantly as William’s fingers stroke through his hair. He wants to lay here for as long as they can, just having William to himself, a comfort he never had before, wasn’t allowed to have before. Of course, William needs to get up and ready for work, Ronald knows he’s probably already put a dent in the older man's routine. “…can I join you in the shower?” he asks.

William’s hand stills and he expects the coming no but he’s surprised when instead William tells him, “alright.”

“…really?”

“You seem shaken up and I’d like to comfort you anyway I can. If sharing a shower will help, let’s give it a try.” Ronald sits up, leaning over for a kiss, one William returns. They’re both still naked from last night which makes Ronald all the more tempted to just keep them in bed. “Now, now.” William hushes as Ronald tries deepening the kiss. “A shower.”

“Yeah.” Ronald breathes a soft laugh. “Right, a shower.”

As William gets up, Ronald remains in bed, watching the older man pad to the ensuite. He hears the shower burst on but something tells him, something  _ keeps _ him tied to the bed. He wants to get up and join William but something is telling him it’ll be better to stay here. “Coming?” William asks, having thrown on his bathrobe, standing in the archway of the bathroom door.

“Yeah. Be there in a second.” Ronald waits until William’s gone again then rubs at his face, as if trying to rub away the feeling.

It takes more time than Ronald would have liked, but  _ finally _ he forces himself out of bed, heading for the washroom. The shower curtain has been drawn, so Ronald parts it enough for him. They’ve never showered together before, despite the other times Ronald’s tried, so to see William nude and wet like this, is new. Ronald takes a moment to admire his lean form before stepping inside.

The  _ shing _ of Ronald closing the curtain behind him catches William’s attention, the man turning around, oddly more comfortable then Ronald thought he’d be like this. “I’d ask how do I look, bu’ probably can’t see me, can ya?”

William offers him a disheartening smile. “That I cannot. Suppose my poor vision acts as its own censor.”

Ronald snorts. “Didn’t think I was bad lookin’!”

“Far from it, my darling but unfortunately I am far too blind to get a good look at you like this.” off by memory, he reaches for the shampoo bottle on the shower shelf. “May I touch you to get an image?”

“But of course.”

“Step here then. Wet your hair.”

Ronald slides behind William, standing under the falling water, titling his head up to let it wash over his face and soak his hair. “Feels nice.” he says, titling his head back to William.

“Then I hope this helps make you feel better.” William says, reaching out for Ronald’s hair.

Instinctually, Ronald closes his eyes and a small moan slips out as William’s fingers begin massaging into his scalp. “That feels even better.”

“I’m glad.”

Ronald easily relaxes into William’s hands, sighing happily while he enjoys the treatment. William’s so close to him, both of them nude and soaking wet under the warm stream of water. He knows if he scoots a little closer, he’d be pressed flushed against William; an action that seems more intimate under the showers downpour.

When William rinses the shampoo from his hair, Ronald opens his eyes, fully pushing against the older man. “You were always handsome,” he begins, wrappings arms around William’s neck, “but you’re hella handsome like this.”

William blinks, squinting down at Ronald as even this close, he’s hard to really make the details out. “I’m sure I know what you're trying to do, but I do have work this morning.”

“I know, wasn’t tryin’ anything. Promise. Just, lemme admire you for a moment, okay?”

“There’s not much to admire.

“There’s a lot to admire!”

“An exaggeration.”

“Not at all!” he lets William go just so he can put his hands on William’s chest. “You’re really good lookin’. Lean chest, strong arms, elegant neck and hands, beautiful eyes, sharp jawline, gorgeous hair when you let it down. You’re just, a lotta people would kill t’ have a man like you.”

There’s a high blush on William’s cheeks, one that only increases when he goes to adjust his glasses that aren’t there. “You, do have a way with words, Ronald.”

“I mean ‘em.” he slides his hands up to William’s shoulders. “Like, yeah. You’re hot dry but goddamn are you sexy wet like this.”

William isn’t sure what to say, so instead, he takes Ronald’s hands and folds them together, bringing them to his lips. “I could extend the exact same compliments to you, Ronald. Broad shoulders, a strong torso, wonderfully charming eyes that exude your boyish nature and that hair, so unique yet so very Ronald. Anyone would be just as lucky to have you.”

Ronald shrugs. “Don’t think so.”

William’s brows furrow. “Why not? You’ve never told me much about your life before moving here. Had something happened?”

“Just, had a bad relationship. Don’t, really wanna talk about it.”

William nods. “Alright, that’s fair.”

Ronald doesn’t want the moment ruined. He refuses to let her ruin something so great, so he pries his hands from William’s grip and takes the shampoo bottle for himself. “Lemme wash your hair now.”

“You needn’t do that, Ronald.”

“But I wanna.” seeing how deadset Ronald is, William doesn’t argue. Ronald stretches up a bit and begins the same routine William did for him and he gets the same pleased moan Ronald had when he begins massaging; it lasts a little longer than necessary, but William doesn’t complain.

He exchanges spots with William so he can wash out the shampoo which gives Ronald time to sneak the soap, lathering it in his hands before running his hands over Willam’s arms. William looks like he’s going to say something, then decides against it, letting Ronald do as he pleases. Ronald smiles up at him, even if William can’t quite make it out.

His hands trail quickly but deliberately over William’s warm skin. He wants to drag this out, touch William with purpose but he knows William likes to keep to schedule. Maybe they could try for a bath next time, where they can laze away in the warm water until they’re forced out when it gets too cold.

William surprises Ronald by returning the favour once he’d one, surprising Ronald even further by taking more of his time. HIs hands trail over every part of Ronald’s fairer skin, running over each scar, each beauty mark with a deliberate touch. He doesn’t take a single part of Ronald’s body for granted, even gliding his hands past Ronald’s hips, touching him so intimately but without any ulterior motive.

When William finishes, he gives Ronald a kiss, slow and deep, that has Ronald’s knees going weak. He has to grip William before completely collapsing. “Will.”

William smiles softly down at him, holding him upright as he does. “I apologize, but you were too, alluring, for me not too.”

Ronald blinks then laughs, hugging William tight. “Thanks.”

“Now, I think we should get out now. I’d love to stay here but the world won't stop turning for us.”

“Fine.” he playfully whines.

William steps out first once he’s turned the shower off, tossing Ronald a towel as he takes his own, drying himself, rubbing at his hair. Ronald towels himself off then wraps the fluffy object around his waist while William tugs on his bathrobe. Part of him wants to go back to bed now but he decides to stay with William, watching him as he gets ready for the day. He’d never been up this early to see William’s morning routine. He can’t help frowning as William styles his hair in the parted to the side business style he always wears it in. “Surprised you need t’ shave.” Ronald says after William’s done with the razor.

“Why’s that?” he asks, looking at Ronald in the mirror.

“Just, never looked like y’ needed too.”

“Then that means it’s working.”

“Ah, yeah. Good point…you ever try facial hair?”

“Goodness no. Once when I was a teenager but never again after that. I look ridiculous with it. Certainly can’t pull it off like Eric does.” He finishes up in the washroom after brushing his teeth then Ronald follows him out to the bedroom where he gets dressed in one of his many finely pressed suits. It takes Ronald a little longer to get dressed, slushing tugging on his trousers, yanking down his hoodie, but eventually he’s presentable enough to leave the bedroom.

When he gets down stairs, he hears the tail end of a conversation William’s having with someone on the phone. He can guess, from the foreign language they’re speaking, he knows who it is…he could have sworn he heard his name for a moment there.

He waits patiently for William to finish up with his call and when he does, he rubs his palm over his forehead. “Mum?” he asks.

“Indeed.”

“What’d she want?”

“She was checking in as she does. She wants me to go visit her.”

“You should.”

“Yes. I should. I would like to use up some of that vacation time I’ve been holding onto.” but he says it more to himself then to Ronald. Ronald wants to ask more about his mum but William’s thrown him off with another question. “Breakfast?”

As a reward for not going back to bed, he’s made a freshly made breakfast, these even rarer than having dinner with his boyfriend. Although, it is a silent breakfast of eggs, toast and sausage but Ronald only guesses it’s because William doesn’t think he’s fully awake for proper conversation. Which, now that he’s got a full stomach, he’s ready for a nap. “Why don’t you make yourself a coffee if you’re going to say up.” Willam suggests, slipping on his shiny dress shoes at the front door.

“You mean,  _ your _ coffee?”

“My coffee.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You look like you need it.”

“Oh man, yeah. I really do! Thanks Will.” he gets a kiss before William’s out the door and off to work. He returns to the kitchen, opening the top cupboard where William keeps his own brand of coffee. It’s special stuff that his mum sends him every couple months just to keep him topped up. He can’t read anything on the packaging but it’s one of the best brews he’s tasted, even if his coffee knowledge is very limited.

While the coffee brews, he gets a strange feeling; the hair on the back of his neck begins standing on end. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to be inconspicuous as he glances around. There’s no one around but himself. He shivers, that feeling never going away and with the house empty and silent, he  _ swears  _ he hears someone walking upstairs. The creaking of the floorboards; it sounds like they’re coming closer to the stairs but once again, of course when Ronald goes to see, there’s no one standing there. He wastes no time flicking on the TV for background noise and thankfully, he doesn’t hear those footsteps anymore.

When the coffee is brewed, he makes his cup as the package suggests then takes it to the sitting room to dolefully watch whatever show he’d turned on. He doesn’t really watch it, more interested in enjoying the unique flavour of William’s special coffee. It’s richer then he thought it’d be but it’s a nice blend all around; certainly does its job of waking him up.

When he finishes the coffee and despots the cup in the sink to go brush his teeth, it’s when he has that feeling again. That hair standing up, the sound of footsteps just outside the bathroom door. He pauses, waits to see if he was just hearing things but no, he hears another step, this one closer the previous. His reaction is to immediately spin around with his toothbrush still in his mouth and stare down anyone who dared sneak into William’s house. When no one makes themselves known, he slowly turns back around only to violently recoil when there’s a shadow in the mirror; a shadow that stands right behind him.

He doesn’t even dare ask what that was, or who it was, instead going to finish brushing his teeth in the ensuite washroom then crawls under the blankets of the bed, feeling like a child in his safe place. No monster could get him here. Maybe if he really needed that reassurance of safety, he’d sneak a chocolate from William’s private stash of sweets.

When he’s just beginning to feel better, he suddenly hears scratching coming from downstairs. “What now?” he whispers to himself, crawling out from the blankets. Thankfully, that scratching is followed by a meow and Ronald is quick to hop down the stairs and open the door. Sure enough, it’s the cat they met the other day, sitting at William’s doorstep. “Um, hey little guy.” Ronald says, kneeling down. “You, ah, wanna come in?” the cat walks past Ronald, looking around as if to scope out its surroundings. “I’m not sure if Will likes animals in his house, so, try not to break anything?” the feline mewls at him then hops up onto the sitting room couch, beginning to groom itself. “Okay…”

As if the world is dead set on scaring the lights out of him, his phone suddenly goes off. He’s embarrassed to admit how high he jumped but he’s glad to see it’s William on the other end.  _ “I hate to bother you Ronald, but I recalled I left my wallet on the dresser this morning. Would you mind bringing it to me?” _

Ronald sighs out of relief. “Yeah, I can do that.”

_ “Thank you. I much appreciate it.” _

William hangs up and Ronald looks at the cat who looks back at him. “Look, I gotta go for a bit, so, you be good?” he says to the cat that only blinks. Ronald shakes his head to himself then rushes up to grab William’s wallet then heads off to the agency.

He enters the building with an easy smile and finger guns to the woman behind the desk. “Hey Grell.”

“Ronnie! Haven’t seen you in a bit!” she says, smiling at him. “Where’ve you been?”

“Out and about. Working more on my blog.”

“Oh yes! How spooky. Any new places?”

Ronald hums, “nope. Not yet.” then decides to try here, asking Grell, “you know of a haunted house? Like those kinds you go in but don’t come out and if you do come out, you’re messed up?”

Grell hums to herself before shaking her head. “Sorry Ron, can’t say I have.”

“Damn.”

“Ah, Ronald!”

Their attention is quick to switch to Willam as he comes down the hall. “Hey. Signed, sealed and delivered!” he smiles, holding out William’s wallet.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I made you come all the way here just for this.”

Ronald shrugs. “I mean, I  _ kinda _ distracted you, so, only fair.” he laughs.

“Ooo, a morning distraction?” the red head winks. “Saucy of you Will!”

William rolls his eyes, pocketing his wallet in his inner breast pocket. “Not that way. It was a pleasant morning in other ways.”

“Yeah, I have to agree!” he smiles. “So, close any deals? How’d that one go?”

“Thankfully the other family agreed to take the house, so that mess is cleaned up and now I’m focusing on this new house.”

“Oh? What house?” Grell asks; Ronald doesn’t miss the dreamy eyes she gives William.

“The finished newly renovated place near the creek. Lovely backyard with a big open space for pets or children, sate of the art appliances, easy to clean flooring and a three bedroom for a decently sized family. It’s also equipped with an in-law suite down in the basement if that need ever arose along with a one car garage. For the area it’s in as well, with neighbours a bit far out and a decent sized plot of land, the price is low, only going for—”

“Will, you’re not trying to sell  _ us _ the house, dear.”

William realizes he’s ramblings and shakes his head. “I apologize. Seems my mind is already completely focused on work.”

Ronald laughs. “Okay Will, take that as my cue to leave. Have fun with your houses.” he gives William a kiss to the cheek, “bye, Grell! See ya at home Will!” Part of him wonders if he should mention to William what he saw at home but he ultimately decides against it. With William being as superstitious as he was, he doesn’t want to rattle the man's nerves when it could have just been his lack of sleep getting to him. No, not  _ could have _ .  _ Was _ his lack of sleep. He won’t believe otherwise.

_********************************* _

He feels safest in his and William’s bedroom. It’s silly, but it’s true. He feels like nothing can hurt him, nothing of the paranormal, anyhow. It’s why he’s brought the laptop William usually keeps in his office to the bedroom where it’s now on his outstretched legs as he sits on the bed. The cat that he let in is curled up next to him as well, their tail flicking occasionally while they watch the bedroom door.

He had hoped, now that he was more awake, his mind would stop playing tricks on him, making him see and hear things that weren’t there. He hadn’t. It’s why he’s brought the laptop to the bedroom; he feels safe and hasn’t seen that shadow since. “I apologize for being later than usual.” William says as he enters the bedroom, pausing when he sees the cat. “Ronald?”

“They were scratching at the door this mornn’. So, I let them in. Hope that’s okay?“

William reaches for the cat and scratches behind their ear. “That’s completely fine. Have you been looking for a place to stay?” he asks the cat, the feline tilting their head into the affection. “Suppose if you’re going to stay here, you’ll need a name.”

“Have one?”

“Kaiya.”

“Kaiya?”

“Yes. I think it’ll fit her well.” The cat, Kaiya, seems happy with the name, laying across William’s lap when he sits on the bed. “I see you brought the laptop in here.” he says to Ronald, stoking Kaiya's back. 

“Yeah! Way more comfortable than sitting at the desk. Welcome home.”

“Than you.” he shrugs out of his suit jacket. “Did you manage well by yourself?”

“Always do. Made some noodles, watched some TV, the usual.”

“Mm. Ramen does sound pleasant.”

“Want me t’ make it for ya?”

“That’s not needed Ronald.”

Ronald sets the laptop aside and hugs William from behind, kissing his cheek. “Y’ve had a long day and I can make ramen without burning the house down, plus Kaiya’s made herself comfy! Lemme make it for ya.”

When Ronald’s hands begin kneading into William’s shoulders, the man lets out a defeated sigh. “Yes, alright. Thank you Ronald.”

“No problem Will.” he leans in for a kiss then slides off the bed, making his way to the kitchen. He doesn’t get very far when that awful feeling comes back; recalling why he stayed in the bedroom in the first place. That dark shadow feels like it looms over his shoulder, constantly looking behind him to find nothing. He makes the ramen as quickly as he can without undercooking the noodles or the egg, but he plates it quickly before taking the bowl back up the bedroom where William is dressed down into his pyjamas, Kaiya laying next to him while he massages his temples with his fingers. “You okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’m fine. A long day, as it always is.”

“Then, here! Maybe this’ll help.” he says, handing the bowl to William.

“I’m sure it will, thank you.” he nods, accepting the bowl. Ronald patiently waits for William’s approval after he takes the first bite. “Mm, well done. Thank you again Ronald.”

“Glad I could make it for ya!”

Ronald sits quietly next to William, if only just to have the man's presence close to his own. He wouldn’t say he was scared but he would say severely unnerved. “Ronald, may we talk a moment?”

Ronald blinks, heart dropping to his shoes. That never bodes well, for any one. “Yeah, ‘course. What’s on your mind?”

William stirs around the broth in the bowl, thinking how to properly broach the subject. “How, serious do you take us?”

Ronald scratches the back of his head. “Um, why?”

“As you know mother called this morning and, I told her I was seeing someone so she’s…asked to meet you.”

“Your mum? Like, Mrs. Spears?”

“I only have one mother, Ronald.”

“Right…” Ronald’s not sure how to answer that. If he’s honest with himself, really honest, he didn’t see them getting to this point, at all. “Can I get back t’ ya on that?”

“Of course.”

An awkward silence descends over them until William shifts and stands from the bed. “Excuse me while I bring this to the kitchen.” then leaves with Kaiya following him.

Ronald nods, remaining cross legged on the bed. He doesn’t want to make William think he’s not serious about them, but he’s worried about William wanting to find someone else eventually. He had said himself he liked older men.

He groans, rubbing at his face with the palm of his hands before that feeling that had been stalking him the entire day makes itself now, just over his shoulder. He spins around and barely sees a shadow dart around the corner of the open doorway. He swallows but knows he can’t tell William he may have brought something home. Instead, he wonders if he went back to the place he got this, being, from, they’d stay there. So, he pulls out his mobile and dials up Eric.  _ “Better be good Ronnie.” _

“Can you give me a ride?”

There’s a long pause until Eric finally answers, _ “this late?” _

“I know, I know, but, listen, I gotta go back, okay? Don’t ask, just, maybe help a mate out?”

_ “This for your blog thing?” _

“…yeah. Kinda.”

Another long pause before a long drawn out, sigh. _ “Fine. Yer buying gas though. How far is this place?” _

“Um, an hour and half out?”

_ “Oh for fuck’s sake Ron.” _

“You already said you would! Shoulda asked first!”

_ “Bastard. Fine. I’ll be there in ten.” _

Eric hangs up before Ronald can get out a goodbye and he bites his lower lip. He hopes this works. “Ready for bed then?” Willam asks once he returns, Kaiya hoping back on the bed and watching the two of them.

“Actually change of plans! Um, Eric and I are gonna go out for a bit. Got invited to another party and he wants me to be his drinkin’ buddy again.”

“Ah, I see.”

He can hear William doesn’t believe him, knows what’s possibly going through his mind but still, he refuses to tell William what he’s seeing, knowing how he reacts around the unexplainable. “But I’ll be back t’night, promise.” he leans over for a kiss. “Don’t wait up for me, okay? You look really tired.”

“I will, try not to.”

“Good.”

And he leaves with another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks.” Ronald says, hopping into the passenger's side of Eric’s truck.

“Where the hell are we goin’ Ron? Was lookin’ forward tae some alone time with Alan.”

Ronald pulls up the directions on Eric’s phone, showing him. “Here.”

“Buller Road.” he says. “Wha’s up there?”

“An old graveyard.”

“We’re driving all the way up there because of an old graveyard?”

“Yeah.”

Eric rolls his eyes. “No’ sure why I’m surprised. An hour an’ half drive out there for an old graveyard.”

Ronald doesn’t bother explaining to Eric what he’d been seeing or feeling today, knowing Eric doesn’t have an inkling of faith in the paranormal. “Pretty much.”

“The things I’ll do fer ye kid.”

Ronald nods, watching straight ahead of them as Eric drives them all the way out there. “Hey can, I ask you something?”

“Aye.”

“How long did you think Will and I would be t’gether?”

Eric, at first, wonders why Ronald would bring this up all of us a sudden then it clicks for him. William must have told Ronald. “‘E asked ye tae meet ‘is mum, aye?”

“Well…pretty much, yeah.”

“How do ye feel about it?”

Ronald thinks for a long time before just giving a shrug. “I dunno. I didn’t think I’d get this far with William to be honest. Kinda expected him t’ get rid of me real quick, always thinking of me as the annoying kid that wanted his attention. Now his mum wants to meet me, it…I dunno, I think she won’t like me. Probably think Will could probably do better. All in all, it feels too serious to me, y’know?”

“Aye, makes sense, especially when ye’ve only been seein’ each other fer half a year. Wouldn’t be sae bad if his mum lived ‘ere, bu’ travellin’ tae another country is another thin’.”

“Yeah, exactly that. I don’t wanna go there and fuck up but I don’t want her t’ come here and fuck up either. Like, I’d leave so Will could get in some family time if I did, but I dunno what I’d do in Japan.”

Eric nods. “Then I gotta ask Ron. Do ye love Will?”

“…love William?”

“Aye.”

“I…I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think I really loved anyone I’ve been with, except one, but that ended so shitty.”

“Ah, sae yer scared tae try again.”

“What are you? A relationship therapist?”

“No. I’m jus’ a lad tha’ doesn’t wanna see ye ‘r Will hurt. I know Will falls hard when ‘e lets himself, why when ye lied tae ‘im about yer age, it affected ‘im more then ye think it woulda. Fer a moment, thought ye were ‘is dream lad.”

Ronald winces. “He likes older men, I know.”

“Aye. Hate tae say it, bu’ I think I gave ‘im standards.”

“…you two, dated?”

It’s Eric's turn to wince. “Wouldn’t say dated. Well,  _ I _ wouldn’t say it. Jus’, dinnae ‘ave the heart tae tell Will wha’ I wanted our relationship tae be. Then his pa died an’ that was another blow I wasn’t gonna give ‘im.'' There are questions Ronald wants to ask but Eric sounds done with the conversation for now, so Ronald doesn’t push. He knows, in time, he’ll know the full story behind everyone. He’s only really gotten close to them six months ago after only really knowing them for a year.

Ronald points out the same dirt road he and William had found the other day and Eric looks at it dubiously. Thankfully since William’s already driven through it, it’s made the way more clear but it still looks like it’s going to be a tight squeeze. Eric just sighs and carefully drives them through the clearing.

The iron gates are just as Ronald left them. One of them is still open, the padlock and chain still on the ground. The only difference compared to last time is the thick fog rolling over the ground, only separated by the truck's headlights. “Oh fuck no.” Eric says.

“Yeah…a lot worse at night.”

“Ye can say that again.” he looks at Ronald. “And you wanna go in there?”

Originally, he’d only come here to send whatever he brought back with him, to wherever it came from, but seeing how this place looks now, there’s a strange urge to go in. “Yeah.”

“Well shit. Might as well get it over with then.” Eric jumps out the truck but Ronald sits there, watching Eric. The man has his flashlight on from his phone, looking around the exterior, kicking the padlock before turning back to look at Ronald. Ronald takes a deep breath then hops out of the truck. He’s got his phone out then follows Eric into the graveyard for the first time. He swallows, shamelessly sticking closer to the older man even if he’s tempted to go to each headstone and snap a photo.

There are a few he can’t help detouring away from Eric for, the older ones, despite the fact all of them are old. None of these dates have reached the twentieth century and all of them have a certain amount of decay to them; cracks in the stone, spiderwebs, some rubbed out names, some chipped and broken. It’s exactly the kind of place he needed for his site. Especially when they came to the large mausoleum. It was grand, made of black marble that’s worn down with time with intricate detail and an iron gate secured by a strong padlock. “Wow.” Ronald says shining his light up and down the monument. “This is so cool. Don’t think I’ve ever been this up close to a mausoleum before.”

“Really?” Eric asks, reading the family name engraved in the top of the mausoleum: Eldon. It almost sounded familiar.

“Yeah. City I used to live in didn’t have these kinda graveyards. Was too crowded for it.” He snaps some pictures. “Man this is cool.”

“It’s givin’ me a weird feelin’.” Eric says, glancing over his shoulder.

“Yeah…”

Once Ronald’s had his fill of photos, he begins leading the way further into the graveyard, Eric closely taking up the rear. It’s not until they think they get to the end does Eric notice a little pathway, overrun by roots and low branches. “Hey Ron.”

Ronald goes to Eric and blinks, staring down it. “Damn…wanna try?”

“We’re already ‘ere.”

Ronald continues to lead the way forward, the gravel crunching under their shoes, the fog parting around them, their phones the only thing lighting their way forward. Ronald really isn't expecting much when they eventually reach the end of the path, they’re brought to a clearing with a house. A big house. An old house. A house Ronald’s seen before. “This is it!” Ronald gasps out excitedly. “This is the place!”

“‘The place?’”

“Yeah! This mansion I was lookin’ for! I heard about a cursed place and no one ever knew anything about it until I found it!” the mansion itself is a bit more decrepit than he was shown in the pictures he was shown; the roof missing some tiles, the siding as well, most of the windows were shattered, the wood of the deck and stairs mouldy and warped. Nature had claimed some of it, tall grass growing through the cracks of the broken path up to the stairs. “This has to be it.” he says, testing his weight on the first step. “I wanna go in.”

“Ye mad? God knows wha’ kinda shite’s in there. There’s no signal up ‘ere Ron, I cannae call fer help if ye hurt yerself.”

“I’m not gonna hurt myself, just gonna take a quick look around. Nothin’ wrong with that, right?”

“Ye could die. House could come down since tha’ place doesnnae look stable anymore an’ wha’ about mold? No’ good tae breathe tha’ shite in.”

Ronald rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? You don’t even have to come in with me. Stay out here where it’s safe and I’ll be back soon.”

“Fuck tha’, I’m comin’.” Eric scoffs.

Ronald laughs, reaching for the brass handle of the large wooden door. He takes a deep breath, then poses the door open. As the hinges creak, the sound echoes through the empty indoors, the inside matching the out. It’s old, falling apart; shattered glass on the broken tile floor, the old grand staircases either side of the big entry hall have holes in a few boards, a large chandelier crashed down dead centre of the entryway. “Damn.” he says.

“Aye. This place woulda look grand back in the day.”

“It really woulda.”

“Sae, ye want me tae keep the light on fer ye tae take better pics?”

“That’d be great, thanks!”

Ronald turns his phone horizontally while Eric keeps his light for both exploration and for Ronald. It’s obvious Ronald wants to go further in, explore more of this mansion but when he sees how late it is and how long it takes to drive back, he refrains. “Okay, I think I got enough.” Ronald says, flipping through the pictures. “We should probably get back now.”

“Aye, was gonna suggest the same thin’.”

“I wanna come back in the day though. When it’s less creepy and get some better pictures. These are gonna be mint on the site though.”

“Aye, I bet. Ye want me tae drive ye ‘ere again?”

“You offering?”

“Maybe ‘m a little curious tae see wha’ the rest of this place looks like.”

Ronald looks back at the house. “Think Alan would wanna join?”

“Hell no. He can barely stand horror movies, let alone a house like this.”

“Damn. I know Will wouldn’t wanna come, being all weird about places like this, so looks like it’ll just be you and me.”

“Aye, it will be.”

They trek back to Eric’s truck, careful of all the mess on the ground before hopping into the vehicle. Eric looks ready for bed as he drives them back to town. He’s not surprised he gets no more than a wave when he drops Ronald off at home.

He takes a deep breath, standing at the front door before entering the house. It’s quiet, the lights are off. Willam’s probably sleeping. He wants to get a glass of water before bed when the light at the top of the stairs flicks on. “Ronald?”

Shit. “Ah, yeah! I’m home.” William makes his way downstairs and stares at Ronald before hugging him tight, secure against his chest. Ronald expects William to say something but there’s a long moment of silence, almost like William had forgotten what he’d been doing. “Will?”

Then it’s like he’s jolted back to life, holding Ronald even tighter. “You weren’t picking up your phone, I was only getting voicemail. I wanted to ask you to come home so we may talk and I worked when you didn’t answer. I worried even more when Eric wouldn’t pick up either. I had thought, well, that you decided to leave me.”

While Ronald thinks about how odd that moment was, it’s the last sentence that catches Ronald’s attention and he pulls away. “Leave y’?”

“I mentioned meeting my mother then you leave suddenly with Eric and your phone’s off. It was more than my anxiety could handle.”

Ronald blinks again, struck with sudden guilt. “No, I wasn’t gonna leave y’ Will. Promise. I left…well, it wasn’t because of your mum.”

“Why then?”

Ronald looks away, scratching the back of his head. If he wants William’s complete trust back, he needs to tell him. “I asked Eric to take me up to the graveyard.”

“…the graveyard? At night?”

“Yeah. That’s why you couldn’t get a hold of us. No signal.”

“Why did you go up there?”

“I wanted pictures. Proper pictures. Eric and I went in and sight saw. Turns out there’s even an old mansion up there a bit more ways. I wanna go back in the day time to explore some more.”

“An old mansion? Do you realize how dangerous that would be?”

“Eric said that.”

“And he still went in, didn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“Of course.” William sighs, brushing his fingers through his loose hair. “I don’t like that idea. Not at all, but I’m not your parent. If you want to go back up there and explore, fine, but I’m going with you.”

“Wait, really?”

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Eric’ll be with me. You don’t gotta come.”

At the mention of Eric, he sees William hesitate. “I still will.”

“…you and Eric were a thing, huh?”

“Did he tell you?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

William nods. “We were. I loved him and he…well, didn’t see it the same way.”

“That’s also kinda what he said.”

William looks at Ronald then puts his hands on Ronald’s shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. “But he doesn’t matter anymore. I’m just glad you’re safe and I didn’t scare you off.”

“Nope. I’m right here and…I didn’t mean t’ make you think I left either. I just, didn’t expect this to be so serious, y’know? It’s weird to me that someone else is puttin’ effort and showin’ me the emotional part.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m not an emotional man unless you’re close to me. Even when you lied to me, I still felt that connection to you. I wanted to make this work and I still do. Perhaps meeting my mother would be too soon and I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing it.”

Ronald smiles, slipping his arms around William’s waist. “I do. I wanna meet her. You’ve told me a lot about her and I think traveling with you would be fun.”

“You’d think.” William sighs. “But, still. Give it more time. It’s quite a flight over.”

“Well, fine. But just know, still probably gonna say yes.”

“I won’t hold my breath, but thank you for even considering.”

Ronald nods, then takes William’s hands, squeezing them. “You weren’t up all this time waiting for me, were you?”

“Of course I was. I was thinking I was on the verge of a break up, I couldn’t sleep like that.”

“I’m really sorry Will. I didn’t mean t’ worry ya like that.”

“Now that I know that is not the case, I think I’ll sleep much better.” he pulls Ronald into him, hugging him just as tight as he had before. “I doubt I’ll get to sleep soon, however, so, why don’t you show me the photos you took?”

“You’d wanna see them?”

“I’m intrigued.”

“Yeah! I’ll show you.”

Ronald means to go upstairs but William is leading them to the kitchen instead. “Tea for a chilling evening?”

“Oh man, tea sounds perfect!”

Ronald slides himself onto the stool at the breakfast counter and sets down his phone, watching William make them a small pot of tea. “Where’s Kaiya?”

“She’s the only one that could sleep. Decided to claim your pillow, I hope you don’t mind. We’ll move her when we go to bed.”

“Nah, that’s fine. I got you.” he winks. He doesn’t even need to see William to know he rolls his eyes. So he waits patiently for William to be done with tea but once he sets the water to boil, he goes still again. Standing at the stove, motionless. “Um…Will? You okay?”

Again saying his name seems to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Ronald just thinks it’s the lack of sleep. “Yes, I’m coming. I apologize.”

He makes a small pot of tea before joining Ronald at the breakfast counter. “Let’s see then.”

“The place was really old.” Ronald says, showing William the photos. “You ever heard of a house being up there?”

William takes the phone and scrolls through each photo Ronald took, taking his time to really view the pictures. “I can’t say I have. Not even my father did. All I knew was that it was an old road that was eventually renamed.”

Ronald leans on William, watching him flick through the pictures. “Maybe this is gonna be out there, but, y’ think you could look it up?”

“Pardon?”

“You sell houses for a living, yeah? Maybe there’s some buried info on an abandoned house outta town, or something.”

“I doubt that, however we may be able to find something at the library.”

“Really?”

“Perhaps. I have some appointments I must tend to first, but afterwards why don’t we take a trip down there and do some investigating?”

“That sounds like a really good idea. I wanna know about this place. Who lived there, why it was left abandoned, why no one decided to buy it up.”

“Remember Ronald, you may not find those answers.”

“Wanna try, at least.” he lays his head on William’s shoulder. “So…I’ll stop by after work and we can do a little sleuthin’?”

“Sherlock and Watson then?”

“I am absolutely Sherlock.”

“Mm, alright. I’ll let you enjoy the idea.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I don’t think you have the, mental capacity to be Sherlock.”

“Will!” Ronald over-dramatically cries, shaking William’s shoulders but he’s laughing as William is, his hands holding to Ronald’s arms as he hugs him. “Mean.” he huffs with a smile.

“But yes, tomorrow we’ll do some investigating. While I may not enjoy such, locations, I am curious to the history of this place.”

“Then we got a detective date.”

“That we do. Now, some tea.”

Ronald let’s William go and he sits back down, taking up his phone again, playing with it in his hands. He watches William go about making their tea and his eyes travel to the window as the house creaks. There’s a strong wind outside, blowing off the rest of the leaves that barely clung to the trees, making the branches sway harshly, some of them clacking against the windows. “Bad storm out there.” he says.

William glances at the window and nods. “Indeed. I’m glad you came home before that picked up. Goodness knows I would have worried  _ more _ if you were still out.”

“Honestly, me too.”

He watches out the window until he startles when William is suddenly slamming his palms down on the counter in front of him. “That’s the cursed house you were looking for, isn’t it?”

Ronald’s eyes are wide before he shies away from Willam’s demanding gaze. “If it is?”

“You’re willing to, no, already  _ went _ into a  _ cursed _ home?”

“‘Supposedly’.” Ronald clarifies. “Just rumours, right? No proof or anything. Besides, what’s the odds it’s  _ actually _ cursed? I’ve been in  _ tons _ haunted or abandoned places and nothin’ happened!”

“ _ Haunted _ or  _ abandoned _ . Nothing about curses, Ronald.”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Will. Really.”

William shakes his head, turning back to the tea. “I’m still going with you, but I already don’t trust that place. Not a single bit.”

Ronald knows if he told William about the things he experienced prior, the man would probably blow a blood vessel, so he makes sure to keep that just to himself. “Hey, we’re gonna look into it tomorrow, right?”

“As I said, there could be nothing about it. A house that old? I don’t have the highest of hopes.” he opens the fridge and grabs the cream. “Not only that, rumours are often based around some form of truth.”

“Then how come you haven’t heard about his place before now? How come your  _ dad _ didn’t? If it were really cursed, wouldn’t there be a lot of rumours goin’ around?”

“No one knew about that place.  _ No one _ . I’m not surprised my father didn’t.”

“But if it was that cursed, I’m sure he woulda eventually.”

“Ronald.” he says in a warning tone, one Ronald’s heard enough to know to shut his mouth.

“I’m just sayin’. Think you’re being a little too paranoid.”

“Tch.” and he goes quiet. “My father was told the same thing.”

Ronald’s brows draw together. “Was he?”

“Yes. By plenty of the non-believers, my father was told that he was being too paranoid, too superstitious. Even mother had said so once or twice but like I said to Eric, I firmly believe if he hadn’t broken that mirror that day, he wouldn’t have…” he sighs. “I just, I don’t want to lose you or Eric, or anyone else, to some ‘superstition’, alright?”

“Will…I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

William takes a deep breath, turning back to Ronald and pacing the teacup in front of him. “I should apologize. You hadn’t known and maybe I am being a tad too paranoid about all of this. I just, I deal better when things are in my realm of normalcy. Anything outside of that, frightens me, as silly as that sounds.”

“I mean, you had an experience that made y’ like this.” he says, nodding a thanks as he takes the cup. “I get it. It’s like, how one really bad relationship can fuck up all your other ones.”

William sits across from him with his own tea. “Is this where I learn about old Ronald?”

“Old Ronald.” he snorts. “Nothing much to tell ya.”

“Mentioning old relationships, I’m sure there’s a story there.”

“You don’t wanna hear me whine about it.”

“I’m interested, Ronald. I’m not forcing you to tell me, but I won’t shut you down if you want to talk about it.”

Ronald isn’t sure if he does. He knows, maybe, telling William about that relationship would justify a few things he’s done with William but he worries it’ll just drag up horrible memories. Still, true to his word, William isn’t forcing him. He’s watching the storm outside that’s now included a downpour of rain. “We weren’t affectionate in the normal sense.” William turns his head back to Ronald to show he’s listening. “It was mostly physical but there was never emotions on her part. At first I kinda thought it was a ‘one and done’ sorta thing but she told me she wanted us to be exclusive. Of course, I was younger back then, thought ‘wow! My first actual girlfriend! This is gonna be great!’ But it wasn’t. Her exclusivity was only really a rule she set for me. I caught her way more then I shoulda let go with other guys but she always told me I was ‘the one’. I believed her.”

William frowns. “Ronald.”

“Yeah, I know. I shoulda left and not bought her bullshit, but I was young. Young and in love.”

“Love is a very dangerous thing.”

“Yeah, it is.” he sips from his cup then shrugs. “She’s the big reason why I moved as far away from the city as I could get. We broke up but…being anywhere there, even home was just…a lot.”

“So I see.” William looks down at his cup. “I hope here has been better for you.”

“Obviously. I met you.”

William rolls his eyes. “Good grief, Ronald.”

“Sorry. Can’t turn that off.”

“I’d never ask you too. As off putting as your flirtations used to be, they are very…you.”

“To be honest, I think I only got used t’ doing them because I wanted to get back at her somehow. Flirt like she did, maybe make her jealous so she’d back off other guys, but all it did was get her mad at me.” he drinks half of his tea before finally finishing up his story. “Point is, not used to this, emotional part of a relationship. So…sorry if I get weird about it sometimes.”

“Understandable.”

“…you’re kinda the opposite, aren’t you?”

“Hm?”

“You’re hard t’ get t’ know but you’re real soft when you let someone in.”

“Well…yes, I suppose.”

“Did Eric make you like that? Or were you always putting people at arm's length?”

William looks down at the counter, unsure if he should explain to Ronald what happened between him and Eric, but Ronald had just told him about his horrible past experience, he feels he should do the same. “No. I’d always been like but Eric and I had been friends since primary. We grew up together and over time, for me anyhow, I grew to develop feelings for him. During our high school years, he and I took our relationship a step further and grew more intimate. Mother and father liked Eric, his parents liked me, I didn’t see how this could go anywhere but up for us. Then when father passed away and mother moved back to Japan, I…I thought all I had left was Eric until he told me he didn’t love me like I loved him. To him, our relationship was more, friends with benefits but with how well he got along with my family, he felt trapped, that he couldn’t say anything.”

“And that’s why you don’t like Alan?”

“As horrible as it sounds, yes. Alan had what I wanted and before I met you, I was bitter.” he smiles at himself. “I suppose I am still bitter but I think that’s more at life itself than Alan.”

“But now that you met me?”

“Now that I’ve met you and past the sour note that started our relationship, I’m happy.”

“Again, I’m sorry Will. I just, wanted you to like me anyway possible.”

“Lying wasn’t the way to do it. However, it’s the past now and I know the Ronald sitting here in front of me is the Ronald I’ve come to…”

“To…?”

“Enjoy.”

“…enjoy?”

“What would you have me say?”

“…love?”

William blinks and his cheeks flare red, snapping his attention off Ronald to adjust his glasses. “Love, hm?”

“Yeah. Do you?”

“A bit soon for that, don’t you think?”

“Half a year is too soon?”

“Doesn’t it feel like that?”

“No.”

William’s attention turns back to the storm outside. “I never told Eric that. I’ve always been used to showing it, that saying it…is strange, to me.”

Ronald gives himself some mental encouragement then stands from the stool and rounds the counter to stand next to William. Carefully, he cups William’s cheek with one hand and holds his jaw with the other. He knows, William knows, he’s going in for a kiss but the words he speaks beforehand have William frozen. “I love you.”

“Ronald.” William breathes as Ronald parts. “You mean that?”

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

William waits a moment before binging Ronald back down for another kiss. “I love you too.”

Ronald smiles so bright and William can’t help smiling as well. “I like those words from you.”

“I, quite like them from you as well.” he stands up, wrapping Ronald warmly in his arms. “Shall we retire for the evening, love?”

“I like that idea.”


	8. Chapter 8

The old shop smells of paper, ink and that scent that only belongs to old books. This was one of the older shops in town, here for as long as Eric could remember; he and William spent plenty of long nights here, browsing the many fantasy stories that lined the shelves. The shopkeep they used to know passed away when they were only children but the old woman that runs the place now is just as sweet. She always has recommendations ready and could talk for hours about all types of genres.

Today was no different, Alan leaves his side the moment he steps into the shop to greet the woman, to which she’s quick to greet Alan with a candy and stack of books she’s saved specifically for him. Alan’s eyes always light up when he sees a book he’d never read before, eager to hear more about it. Eric chooses to stand off to the side, letting himself get lost in old memories. He’s not surprised when he finds himself stopping at the fantasy section; the fictional stories of King Author or knights and dragons, the pirates on the seas, sirens luring in sailors, all of the above. It was the type of world he and William loved so much. The spot by the fireplace hadn’t changed at all either; there’s a rug laid out with two armchairs diagonally facing the hearth. He clearly remembers sitting here with William and imagining all the worlds they’d explore if they could; William always picked the oceans while Eric wanted to wield a sword. 

His eyes trail over the shelf, seeing if he can remember any of the titles from his youth. There are a few that stick out to him, but there’s one that stands out from the rest, one that doesn’t fit with any of the books on the shelves. He slides it out and the cover is bare and flipping it over yields the same results; it’s smaller than all the books on the shelf as well, almost looking like a journal. Curious, he opens it and finds most of the pages are filled with a beautiful cursive. The English itself feels old and while Eric’s not had much time to read lately, he’s insanely curious about this one.

He snaps the book closed then takes it to the front where the woman’s convinced Alan to take three different books home. “‘m sure yer gonna start a whole library.” he says to Alan.

The brunette laughs, holding the three thick books to his chest. “I’ve got nothing better to do! What better way to spend your time then in someone else’s world?”

“Besides cleaning?”

“ _ Besides _ cleaning.”

The woman laughs to herself, offering another kind smile to the two. “I’ve always encouraged the young to keep up the tradition with books. Far too many are busy on those new electronics of theirs they forget the feeling of holding a physical book in their hands.”

“I could never give up books!” Alan says, “my collection is very dear to me.”

“One of the few that still have one.” she sighs, then faces Eric, noting the book he’s still holding. “Taking that one as well?”

“Aye, I think. Might as well.” he says, handing it over. The woman looks momentarily surprised to see the book before returning it back to Eric. “How much?” he asks, considering she didn’t ring it through.

“You can take that one love. I’ve gotten it back so many times, so maybe you’ll like to keep it.”

“People return it?”

“I suppose. I just know when I sell it, someone else wants to buy it again when I think it’s with someone else. I’ve given up trying to make a profit off it.”

“I’ll still buy it from ye.”

“I wouldn’t feel right if it’ll just end up here again. Take it darling, it’s on me.”

“Well…if yer sure.”

“I am.”

“Thank ye then.”

“Yes, thank you.” Alan says with a nod of his head.

“Oh no thanks needed.” she smiles. “And happy birthday love. Don’t think I’ve forgotten now.”

Alan’s cheeks go a bit pink and he can only nod again. “Thank you.” Eric bends to kiss Alan’s cheek which only makes them redder. He grins at his boyfriend then pays for Alan’s books before they leave the store with a pleasant goodbye. “And thank you, Eric. For getting me these.” he says once in Eric’s truck.

“Ye dun need tae thank me. It’s yer birthday soon, gotta get ye somethin’.”

“But three whole books are a lot!”

“It’s nothin’ Alan, really. ‘sides, now ye dun gotta go tae Will tae borrow one fer now. Got yer own.”

“Yes, true.” but his eyes are now locked on the strange, blank book on top of all his. “There really is nothing on this?”

“Aye. Nothin’ bu’ handwriting inside.”

“…curious.”

When they get home, Eric takes the blank book while Alan goes to the bedroom with the three of his, already muttering to himself in debate which one to read first. He sits himself down on the couch, leaning over his knees and opening it to the first page. Now properly getting a read of it, he sees it is a journal with dates scrawled on top each page:

_ March 21,1864 _

_ The master has yet to recognize her pregnancy. Whether he is blind or does not care is unknown to me. Perhaps he hopes the child in her womb to be his but she has promised me that her child is ours. I cannot say for certain for the master has had his way with plenty of the female servants, I pray that she is with mine. I write this journal to detail my thoughts that I cannot voice to those for fear of the master hearing me speak so illy about him. He will not harm me but has threatened those I care for most if I speak out of turn again. _

_ I wish for nothing more than to take my beloved and leave this sick man behind but I have no money to my name. I have nothing but debt and force keeping me here to be subjected to the tortures this horrid man plagues us with. When he is taken ill, I beg the doctor to make his illness fatal but I do not have the coin the master does. _

_ She has wept to me many a time in the dead of night, begging for us to take our leave and it breaks my heart that I must tell her we have no place to go. Now that she is with child as well, I fear we have no other place to go but remain here. For as the devil the master is, I hope he forgives the poor child within her womb, the child that did not ask to pay for our mistakes. _

There’s a knock at the door that startles Eric from his reading. He closes the book and tosses it to the couch while going to answer the door. He’s a little surprised to see it’s William; dressed in his suit and looking a little more stressed then normal. “Afternoon Will. Been seein’ each other a lot recently.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, jus’ rare fer ye tae come find me.” he smirks. “Sae, wha’ can I help ye with?”

“I thought I’d take my lunch break early to come see you. I wanted to talk to you about where you and Ronald went last night.”

Eric steps aside to let William in. “Am I in trouble?”

“Why would you be?”

“Took Ron up tae an old graveyard, at night. I know ‘ow ye feel about those thin’s.”

“I wasn’t too pleased with it, but Ronald came home unharmed so I won’t nag at you for it.” he sits on the couch. “I did want to talk about it, however.”

“Then wha’ can I help ye with?”

“The house. Have you ever heard of a place up there before? My memory fails me but I can’t recall anyone ever knowing about it”

Eric scratches the back of his head. “Cannae say I ‘ave.”

“Ronald wants him and I to go looking for information about it. I doubt we’ll find anything but Ronald has high hopes.”

“The house from last night?”

They turn their attention to Alan who came out to see who’d been at the door. Eric expects the sudden tension but he doesn’t expect the way William just stares at Alan with such a blank expression. “Will?” he snaps his fingers in front of the other man's eyes.

William jumps, snapping back to attention then adjusting his glasses. “Ah, yes, sorry. What were we talking about?”

Eric and Alan share a look before Eric answers, “the house we were at last nigh’.”

“Ah, yes. That.” he coughs into his hand, shaking his head. “Have you ever known of a house and old graveyard on Buller road?” he asks Alan.

Alan shakes his head. “Can’t say I have. If anything, you two would know more.” he looks at Eric. “Could I go?”

Eric stares. “ _ Go _ ? Ye wanna see the house?”

“I wouldn’t mind. After all, it’d be a little adventure, wouldn’t it?”

“Yer suggestin’ adventure?”

Alan shrugs. “I wouldn’t.” William interrupts. “It’s not safe.”

“But you and Eric  _ and _ Ronald can go?”

“Eric and I know the town more than you do.”

“What does that have to do with it being ‘safe’? If you, Eric and Ronald can go, so can I.” he crosses his arms. “Or do you just want to be alone with Eric again?”

William’s fist clench on his tights. “I’ve known Eric far longer than you two have been seeing each other.”

“And yet look who—”

“Lunch?” Eric interjects. “Why dun we ‘ave some lunch? Soup? Sandwiches? Sound good?”

William stands. “No thank you. I only came by for some, decent conversation. I’ll be taking my leave now. Eric…Alan.”

Eric watches William leave then turns to Alan with a look that simply says ‘are you kidding?’. “What? He started it this time. All I said was I wanted to go with you two. He’s the one that can’t expect it’s me seeing you, that it’s  _ me _ that you’re being serious about.”

“Bu’ ye dinnae need tae bring tha’ up. Ye coulda jus’ let it be.”

“So could he. All he had to say was he wanted some time with you, to himself, which he’s gotten, and I would have been fine with that, but no. He has to tell me it’s ‘not safe’ even though you two  _ and _ Ronald are capable of going in it.”

“It’s  _ Will _ . Ye know ‘ow he is.”

“Still! He has Ronald now, I don’t see why he needs you too.”

Eric sighs, rubbing his palm over his forehead. “I’ve known Will since we were kids. He’s still close tae me, Al. Maybe I don’t love ‘im like ‘e wanted me too, but I do love ‘im.”

Alan frowns, looking away as the anger fizzles out of him. “I know you do…I’m sorry. I just, I don’t understand these sorts of things sometimes.”

“I know ye dun. I jus’ wish, one day, the two o’ ye could get along.” he puts his hands on Alan’s shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss. “I love ye.”

Alan takes a deep breath. “I love you too.”

_********************************* _

“I am here for Sherlock-ing!” Ronald announces, nearly slamming open William’s office door.

The older man looks amused at his younger lover. “Are you?”

“Yep!”

“And what if I was in a meeting?”

“Grell told me it was okay!”

William shakes his head. “Of course.”

Ronald leans over the desk for a kiss. “So, first things first, close the deal?”

“I did, yes. Thankfully this one went over much more smoothly then the last one.”

“Man, that’s great!”

“Indeed it is.” he shuffles a few papers then stands, making a nice neat little pile, although he pauses a few seconds after he does, just staring at his desk. Ronald’s going to call his name but again, he snaps back before he needs too. “Now, you’re here for some investigating, aren’t we?”

“We are!”

“Then let’s walk down to the library. There should be sorting dating back in time as I doubt that house was recently built and vacated.” he grabs his coat from the back of his chair.

“Yeah, I doubt that too.” he says, taking William’s hand.

“Do you mind a walk down? I know since you walked here you might be tired.”

“Nah! I like the fresh air.”

“Then we’ll be off.”

Ronald holds out his hand and William takes it with a smile as they walk out of the office then soon the building. The evening is chilly, but nice; the sidewalk is decorated in red, orange and yellow leaves that crunch under their shoes. The sun is beginning to set behind the clouds, giving off the pink warm hues in the sky along with a crisp, gentle wind. “So I’m hoping if we do get info on this house, I can add it to the pictures and videos I wanna take and make it more interesting. No one was really thrilled with the church.”

“Have they told you?”

“Yeah, they dm me and everything. I mean, they’re not wrong. Even I wasn’t impressed with it.  _ Especially _ compared to the old school I went to previously.”

“You did mention that now that I’m remembering. I wouldn’t have guessed you were uploading them for others to view.”

“You think it’s weird?”

“I think it’s, unique to you. I would never have thought of doing such a thing.”

“Just, as long as you kept outta the real creepy places, right?”

“Right.”

“But you still wanna come to the mansion with me Eric. I don’t get that.”

“I only want to be there in case something happens. There’s no signal up there and as much as I trust Eric with your safety, I can’t say the same for Eric about himself. I just think having an extra pair of hands on board would be useful. I just, won’t go into the house unless absolutely needed. Going through the cemetery is already pushing my limits.”

When they reach the steps of the library, Ronald leads the way inside, pulling William along behind him as he skips up the few steps. The building itself is old and Ronald’s commented plenty of times how he’d like to come back here in a few years time if it ever gets abandoned just to experience the old place when it’s at its most desolate. “There was a murder here.” William tells Ronald as they walk towards the back of the library.

“Really? Where?”

“Come with me.”

Ronald let's William take the lead this time to the right of the library near the back rooms. “He was found right here with three stab wounds to his chest. So if this place ever does go out of business, you might have a haunting as well.”

“Do they know who did it?”

“Father told me they caught the man responsible a few weeks after he’d done it.”

“When’d this happen?”

“I think I was only five at the time. So quite some years ago.”

“Wow.”

“Now, to what we really came here for.”

Ronald follows William again down each aisle. The back of the library is a dimly lit area, filled with plenty of older books. “We might be able to find something down here.”

“A lot of these look ready to fall apart.” Ronald says, scanning each shelf he can see.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. A lot of these have been around for plenty of years.”

“I see this.” 

William reaches for a book himself, carefully sliding it off the shelf. Ronald looks over William’s arm, reading the old text the man flips open to then goes searching himself. Eldon, he tells himself, something with Eldon and that should be what he’s looking for.

He’s been through a lot of books by now and none of them have given him any sort of information. He’s looked around a few times and William’s all but disappeared so it’s not like he can ask his boyfriend if he’s found anything and he knows if William did find something, he’d come tell him.

Sighing, he reaches for another book to check through. William had told him not to keep his hopes up but he was dead set on finding something, anything, about that old house. Maybe he just needs to look down the aisle mo—hang on. The book is stuck. He looks at it and tugs at it again; it doesn’t budge. He tries harder this time until finally the book gives and he’s holding it in his hands. He looks at the book then bends to see what the book was stuck on; eyes. There are evil, white eyes staring at him.

He cries out, jumping back into something solid. “Ronald?”

Ronald snaps his attention up and sees it was William he’d bumped into. “Will?”

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I…” he looks back where the eyes were, of course they’re gone. “Yeah…”

“Are you sure? Something gave you a fright.”

“I just…thought I saw somethin’, is all. Maybe that dead guy.” he tries playing it off as a joke but William narrows his eyes. “It’s fine, Will, really.”

William doesn’t buy it but grabs the book Ronald holds instead. “Find something?”

“Mighta? Didn’t actually check yet.”

William opens the book himself and skims over the first few pages. “This might be what you’re looking for.”

“Really?”

“I’ve seen the name already more than enough.” he puts the book under his arm. “We’ll take it and read it once we get home.” Ronald nods, eager to get home, eager to read about this old house. “Are you sure you didn’t see something else?” William asks once they’re back in William’s car. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He can feel the look William’s giving him even though he’s not looking at him. “A little sure?”

“Ronald.”

“Okay, look, maybe I’ve been seein’ somethings.”

“Seeing things? As in, spirits?”

“Maybe? I don’t wanna go that far, but I’ve been having some creepy moments.”

“Ever since you went to the graveyard the first time, right?”

“…yeah.”

“And you went back again last night, why? Yes yes for your blog and whatnot, but if you were experiencing paranormal things, why go back?”

“Ii kinda thought, maybe, if I went back, the thing attached to me would stay there?”

There’s a long sigh. “Ronald. That’s not how these things work.”

“I’ve never dealt with spirits before! Kinda, only had a few talk to me on a recorder but that’s about it! One never followed me home!”

“And you still want to go back there. I don’t understand why you’d want to go inside this place and make it  _ worse _ .”

“Curiosity killed the cat, right?”

“So help me if it kills you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Eric sighs to himself, closing up the journal. He’s got Alan asleep with his head on Eric’s lap, the movie he’d been trying to watch finished with the credits rolling. Eric can’t help smiling down at his boyfriend, running fingers through his brown hair. It wasn’t too late in the evening, especially since Eric didn’t have work tomorrow; only about 9:30. Alan was insistent that they spend at last one night with movies, like an early birthday celebration. Eric kept telling him they’d have a proper celebration on the sixteenth but Alan was adamant about having it before. Besides, it wasn’t like Eric needed much coercing to spend a night in with Alan.

He leans forward as carefully as he can without disturbing Alan to toe the journal on the coffee table in front of them while grabbing the remote as well. He flicks off the TV and is content to settle with another book, content to let Alan sleep as long as he wanted. He’s not the only one started when his phone buzzes against the glass table.

Eric curses under his breath, seeing Alan jolt awake, now watching as Eric grabs his phone. “Sorry love.” Eric apologizes. “Ye can go back tae sleep.”

“Mm, I’m awake now.” Alan says, smiling up at Eric. “Who was it?”

“Ron.”

“Oh? What did he want?”

“Uh,” he begins, reading over the text, “looks like he an’ Will found a book about tha’ mansion. Wants us tea go o’er tae read about it with ‘em.”

Alan bliks. “Us? I’m invited?”

“Why wouldn’t ye be?” it clicks, “Will?”

“Maybe.”

“Alan.”

“What? He obviously doesn’t like me.”

“‘E’s tryin’ love. I know it doesn’t look like tha’, but ‘e is.”

“I’ve given him four years to prove that to me and nothings changed.”

“He’s asked about ye. He jus’, doesn’t know ‘ow tae be social, sometimes.”

Alan crosses his arms, sighing heavily. “Fine.” Eric waits until Alan finally sits up, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Let’s go see about this place that’s up in the middle of bloody nowhere.”

Eric laughs as he stands, pulling Alan into a tight hug for a warm kiss. “Thank ye darling.”

Alan can’t help the smile as Eric brings him in for another kiss then lets the blonde drag him out to his truck.

It’s not a long drive and when they walk up to the front door, he feels Alan grab tightly to the fabric of his sleeve. He can’t really blame the lad, especially with how earlier today went. Still, Eric knocks and no more then seconds later, does William answer the door. There’s a pause when all he and Alan can see is mostly darkness behind William with a flicker of some light. Odd. “Evenin’ Will. Hope Ron told ye we were coming.”

“Oh he did. He’s far too eager about this, but he asked for permission. I do hope he wasn’t interrupting anything when he asked.” William says, adjusting his glasses.

“Just a nap.” comes Alan’s mutter.

“It’s fine bu’ how’s he so eager?”

“Come and I’ll show you.”

Alan trails behind Eric as he enters the house first, following Willam to the sitting room; the entire house is dark making this one room all the more brighter even when it’s just lit with candles. Ronalds sitting cross legged on the couch with the book in his lap and he can barely make out a black cat stretched out on the back of it. “When’d ye get a cat?” Eric asks.

“A few days ago.” William replies. “She simply showed up at the house and she’s been here since.”

“What’s her name?” Alan asks, already migrating to the couch.

“Kaiya.”

“Kaiya.” Alan repeats. Kaiya, already used to her name, lazily stretches from her position then walks over to Alan, bumping her head against his cheek. “Well hello.” he says, reaching up to scratch her head. “You’re a lovely little kitty.” Kaiya purrs and hops down, only to curl herself up on Alan’s lap.

“My, she likes you.” William says, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’m honoured.” he smiles.

Eric smirks to himself then gestures to the room. “Sae Ron, wha’s all this fer?”

“Set the mood!” he replies eagerly, stroking Kaiya’s back while Alan scratches just under her chin, “kinda spooky, y’know? Gonna learn about an old abandoned house, so I thought it fit!”

Alan looks at the book on Ronald’s lap. “May I?” Ronald passes it over and Alan holds it open above Kaiya with one hand, using the other to flip through the pages. “Oh…” he swallows, slowly returning the book to Ronald. “…interesting.”

“Somethin’ wrong?” Eric asks.

“I’m fine.”

Ronald adjusts where he sits, propping the book open on his lap. “So? Should we begin?”

William frowns. “Are you sure you can rad in this light? It’s not good to strain your eyes.”

“I can see! Don’t worry Will!” he cracks his knuckles. “Now, we good? Got the mood set up, we’re all here!”

Eric nudges William’s shoulder. “Maybe snacks?”

“Snacks? Like what? In case you forgot Eric, I don’t keep things like that with me.”

“ _ Really _ ? Last I checked ye ‘ad a secret stash in yer closet filled with sweets when we were lads. Well, ‘secret’. I think yer ma knew ye ‘ad it, she jus’ let ye keep it.”

William narrows his eyes. “You expect me to  _ share _ ?”

“Aye.”

Ronald raises his hand. “I’d like a snack.”

William sighs, long and low. “Fine.” he looks at Alan. “Would you as well?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, please. Thank you.”

“At least someone has  _ manners _ .” he remarks, roughly bumping Eric’s shoulder on his way out.

“Love ya Will!” Ronald calls after him.

There’s a minute delay before a quiet, “love you too.” is heard. Eric blinks then smirks at Ronald. “Finally said the big three words, hey?”

“Yeah. We kinda had a heart to heart the other night and I told him I loved him. Thankfully, Will felt the same.”

“Awe, congrats Ron. Will needed someone like ye.” he directs his eyes to Alan. “I’m glad ‘e ‘as someone tae love ‘im like tha’.” Alan glances away, focusing again on petting Kaiya.

Ronald beams. “Gonna do my best! I mean, as long as he doesn’t get bored of me.”

“Will gets attached an’ if ‘e loves ye, ‘e won’t leave ye.”

“You realize I can hear you, right? The bedroom isn’t far from the stairs.” William says once he re-enters the room. “The three of you get my least favourite chocolate.” he says, smacking Eric in the chest with the candy bar then tossing Ronald the other two.

“Thanks Will.” Eric laughs, peeling down the wrapper.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ronald smirks, handing Alan the second bar to which Alan smiles with a nod to Ronald, tearing open the wrapper.

William sits himself next to Ronald. “Now, I think we’ve waited long enough.”

“Think so!” he slides the book onto William’s lap. “You wanna read? You got a much better voice for this.”

“Honestly.” William shakes his head, accepting the book. “Is there anywhere I’m meant to start?”

“Wherever the most interestin’ part is.”

William nods, flipping through the pages and reading them to himself before finally landing on the more crucial page. “The house was built back in the eighteen hundreds as a gift for the newborn son of the Eldon family, Arthur Eldon. When his father passed, Arthur took the mantle of Baron and owned the estate until his death in eighteen ninety one. Arthur had been notorious for his corruption of power within his residence and the village itself believing as the town shared his family name, he owned everyone and everything in it. So much so, he demanded a statue be made in his honour. Those that dared anger him were brought to him and personally executed by the Baron himself. He had the graveyard in the front of the mansion to expand for those who he killed as a warning to others who displeased him. One night, there had been an altercation inside the mansion and it caused the Baron to go basaltic, slaughtering everyone inside the mansion then hanging himself from the foyer roof.”

Ronald blinks, shivering. “Damn…so that place…had some shit go down.”

“Indeed.”

“Does it say anythin’ else?” Eric asks,

“No. It just goes into detail about the rest of the family before this tragedy. As far as I’m aware, the house has been abandoned ever since.”

“So…that place  _ has _ to be haunted.” Ronald says in more awe than horror.

“ _ That’s _ what interests you most?” William asks, bewildered. “Oh what am I talking about? Of course it is.”

Eric finishes off the candy bar, shoving the wrapping in his pocket. “Yer a weird kid Ron, bu’…I am more curious about this place.”

“Honestly you two. I say it’s best we stay away from it. I can guarantee there are angry spirits there, spirits we  _ don’t want to bring home _ .” he says directly to Ronald.

Ronald shrugs. “It’s  _ fine _ Will.”

“It’s far from fine, but I won’t get into an argument over this.”

Ronald leans over, kissing his cheek. “So, you guys wanna go up there t’night?”

“Tonight?”

“Why not? We’re all here, I think it’d be a good time!”

“No.” says Alan. “No, no one is going up there. Leave the place alone.”

Eric cocks and eyebrow. “Ye wanted tae come with us last time.”

“Not that I know the history of that place. William’s right, there’s going to be something up there you shouldn’t mess with.”

Ronald throws his arm over Alan’s shoulders. “C’mon Al! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Death.” Alan says, completely serious and then he looks at all three of them with pleading eyes, especially to Eric, “please. Don’t go.”

Kaiya mewls as if she agrees with Alan’s plea but Ronald shakes his head. “We’re not gonna die. We’re gonna go up there, take a few pics then come back home.” he looks at William. “You’re gonna come then, right? Like y’ wanted to?”

William shakes his head. “Afraid I’ll decline as well. I’d rather not get involved with a place that has such an awful history.” he stands up, collecting Alan and Ronald’s wrappers. “You and Eric may go, but I agree with Alan. It’d be best if you stayed.” but as he walks out, he stops. All three of them wait to hear if he’s going to say anything but he just stands there for too long. “Actually,” he finally begins in a monotone voice, “we should.”

“Wait really?” Ronald asks. “You wanna come?”

“I do.”

Alan stares wide eyed at the back of the man. “William?”

“I think, it would be good for me to conquer this fear of mine.”

Eric puts his hand on William’s shoulder, turning him around to face him. There’s a strange far away look in his eyes even as they make eye contact. “Ye sure, Will?”

“Positive. Now, excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

William leaves and Eric directs his attention to Ronald. “Is he okay?”

“I think so? He’s been having weird pauses here and there, but nothin’ like that. I think he’s just stressed from work, or something.”

“Hm…”

Alan continues to pet Kaiya, gnawing at his bottom lip. When William does return, he looks back to being William as well. “I suppose no better time than the present?” he asks, like he hadn’t agreed to go on his own accord.

“Yes!” Ronald jumps up. “Your car Will?”

“My car? You mean you want me to scratch the paint even  _ more _ ?”

“It’s already scratched! Can’t do anything more!”

William rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Eric, I’m still going to call on you later on.”

Eric laughs. “Any time.”

Ronald is already dragging William out the door when Alan grabs Eric’s arm, preventing him from following. “Al?”

“Please…stay.”

Eric puts his hand over Alan’s. “Why dun ye want me tae go?”

“Because that place…Eric  _ please _ . I want…want to spend as much time as i can with you, and you want that too, right?”

“Aye, ‘course I do bu’ we’ll still ‘ave time fer us after t’night.”

“Eric…”

“Al, it’ll be fine. Promise ye. I’ll come ‘ome t’night and smother ye with love, alrigh’? Treat ye tae a nice massage, kiss ye all o’er an’ make the sweetest love tae ya.” he pulls Alan in for a deep kiss. “Tha’s a promise.” Alan’s took overwhelmed to say anything else and Eric gives him another kiss before meeting the other two in William’s car, getting shotgun as Ronald’s forced in the backseat. “Y’ need a bigger car Will.” Ronald whines. “It’s cramped back here!”

“No’ our fault yet shorter.” Eric laughs as William begins pulling out of the driveway. Alan’s standing in the doorway with Kaiya in his arms, giving a short wave before he steps back into the house, closing the door after him. “Huh.”

“Is Alan alright?” William asks while on the road. “Ronald and I noticed he was very reluctant to let you go.”

“Aye, ‘e was. Kept actin’ like I wasn’t gonna come home. Ne’er seen ‘im like tha’ before.”

Ronald leans forward between the two seats. “How much do you know about Alan? Like his mum and dad?”

“No’ much.”

“Really? Four years together and that’s your answer?” asks William.

“I know ‘e can ne’er keep his story straight.”

“How so?”

“‘E’s changed it plenty o’ times. Firs ’is da died when he was young, then he left the family before he was born, then his mum was neglectful but then they whole family were very close, then there was a house fire tha’ killed ‘em so he was adopted. Ne’er stuck tae one story.”

“That’s concerning. Are you sure he’s not hiding something from you?”

“I dunno Will. It’s never affected us, sae I dun push.”

“Sounds iffy.” Ronald says. “Dunno how I’d trust someone like that.”

“Yes. How strange, hiding something from your partner.”

Ronald slinks back. “…yeah.”

The drive is quiet after that until they reach the graveyard, the fog only looking thicker from when Ronald and Eric were last here. Ronald’s the first one to get out, whipping out his phone's flashlight as he does. Eric keeps William inside for a few moments longer. “Hey.”

“What?”

“Ye gotta let it go.”

“Let what go?”

“The age thing. He’s apologized fer it, ye’ve moved on. It’s not good tae hold it o’er his head constantly.”

“It’s no way to start a relationship.”

“Will. Let it go. Trust me, it’ll do both o’ ye good.”

William looks at the steering wheel as he thinks until finally nodding. “You’re right. I know.”

“Hey! You two comin’ or am I gonna go in alone?”

“You are not!” William calls out, getting out of his car. Eric laughs, following along until they stand at the front of the iron gates. William’s wringing his hands together but he hasn’t backed out yet. “Where’s this path, exactly?”

“Follow this path and you’ll see!” he takes William’s hand, leading him through the cemetery, Eric trailing behind them. 

He can’t help but be amused how close William is to Ronald, how hard he clings all while actively trying to not look anxious. “Yer okay Will.”

“Yes, of course. I’m fine.”

Ronald laughs. “You sure about that?”

“Of course!”

When they start following the thinner, more claustrophobic path, William snaps his hand back to grab at Eric. Eric takes his hand, smirking in amusement at Willam who doesn’t even glance behind him. He knows William doesn’t do well with horror.

When they reach the end of the path and to the clearing where the house is, the grip on Eric’s hand only tightens. “That looks even worse in person.”

“It’s good! It’ll hold our weight.” Ronald says. “So, you wanna come in with us or stay outside?”

“Outside, of course, but Ronald, this isn’t a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“I have a  _ horrible _ feeling about this place.” he says, his eyes not leaving the house. “This is meant to be cursed, after all. There’s not a thing about it that doesn’t say it’s not.”

“It’s fiiiiine! If it really were, Eric and I wouldn’t have come out the first time! We’re just gonna go in, snap a few photos, a video or two then be out! Promise!” he leans in for a kiss, a kiss William hesitantly returns. “Ready Eric?”

Eric turns on the torch on his phone. “Aye.”

“Just, please be careful. Both of you.” William pleads.

“We will!”

With another kiss, Ronald leads the way into the house and Eric gives William’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before following Ronald inside. “Righ’, wha’s the plan?”

“Thinking we do a sweep of the bottom floor than head to the first?”

“Righ’ then.”

Ronald is already scoping out the room more thoroughly than he had last time while Eric gives him so proper light for certain photos. So far, there was nothing too much of interest, like last time until Eric takes a step back and almost falls over when his ankle gives out on him after stepping on something. He thinks it’s part of the broken floor but looking down, he finds that’s not the case. “Well shit.”

“What?” Ronald asks, coming over.

“That guy hung ‘imself, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Found the noose.”

Ronald pans down and indeed, the noose is there. “Damn.” he snaps a picture. “This is gonna do so well.”

Eric frowns. “Ron.”

“What? He’s long dead. Nothing wrong with this.” he goes toward the stairs. “C’mon. One more floor. Maybe there’s even a basement.”

Eric doesn’t like how interested Ronald is in taking these photos but he doesn’t say much about it, instead following Ronald up the right right staircase. “So this is the dude.” Ronald says, shining his light on the large brass portrait on the stairs. From what he can make out with all the dust and wear and tear, it’s an older man with greying hair and stern looking face; eyes a faded blue with an old fashioned suit. 

“Aye, Arthur Eldon.” Eric says, leaning over to read the nameplate engraved on the bottom of the frame. “Lad doesn’t look friendly.”

“Not at all. I’d hate to piss him off.”

“Aye. Sae did everyone else.”

Ronald shivers and they continue up the stairs where they both pause when their lights sweet across the landing of the first floor. “Blood.” Eric says, strange at the large stain on the carpet. “Dried fuckin’ blood. Shit, this place really ‘asn’t been occupied since then.”

“No…really hasn’t.” Ronald says, snapping another picture. “Okay, ah, maybe that’s a little more eerie.” Eric steps passed the blood, regrettably finding more of it not too far away, but it’s a trail this time, almost like someone tried crawling away. It makes him sick, just to see this and decides to get out of the hallway and try to find something that doesn’t make his skin crawl.

He finds that when he sees a stage light passing under the crack of a door. Curious, he turns the knob and pushes it open only to be stunned to see, what is the master bedroom in complete working order. It’s like he’s stepped back in time; there’s not a speck of dust or mould to be seen, the bed is still perfectly made, the mirror over the dress pristine and the lights still work. The only thing that ruins this image, is the pool of blood on the carpet and the blood knife next to it. “Fuckin’ hell.”

“Whoa!” Ronald gasps when he sees the room. “What the hell is this place?”

“No fuckin’ idea.” he kneels down, looking at the knife from afar. “Guess this was the murder weapon.”

“Last victim?” Ronald guesses.

“I guess.”

“How the hell is this room even like this? Did someone try t’ renovate?”

“I dunno Ron. Nothin’ else looks touched an’ ye think if they did, they wouldn’t leave the lights on an’ clean up the blood.”

“…yeah…then, how?”

“No bloody idea.” He sighs, standing to move to the window. Peering outside, he sees William leant against a tree with a smoke between his lips and keeping himself amused on his phone. He’s glad to see William out there but it raises the question; why couldn’t they see this light on before? “Wish ‘e wouldn’t smoke those thin’s.”

“Says the guy that smokes with him.”

“Ne’er said I was a good role model.”

Ronald rolls his eyes, frowning down at him, seeing how he keeps fitting where he’s standing “He’s probably nervous, should hurry up.”

“Aye.”

Eric keeps watching out the window a little longer before he departs with Ronald. It’s long enough for William to feel like he’s being watched and he lifts his head to the window; it’s completely dark. He breathes out the smoke, shaking his head as he focuses back on his phone. He’s using the puzzle game he has to keep himself distracted, wondering why the hell did he agree to come here in the first place.

He takes another drag when his body goes so tense he swears he pulled a muscle, also swearing he heard a twig snap behind him. Of course, when he looks, he sees nothing and he shakes his head again. “Get a grip William. You’re fine. You’re hearing things. Nothing is out here and nothing is going to hurt you. The worst that could possibly be out here is some type of animal and if it wanted to hurt you, it would have tried already.” he tries reasoning with himself.

As he takes another drag, he nearly bites the cigarette in half when he hears banging coming from above him. Snapping his head up, he sees Ronald banging on the first floor window; the window he could have sworn someone was watching him from before. He looks in distress, waving at William to frantically come to him. Where was Eric? What was wrong? Those are his only questions, before rushing inside.


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, I think I got all I needed.” Ronald says to Eric when they’re back on the ground floor. He’s looking through all the pictures he’s taken, grimacing at a few that involve the blood stains; debating whether he should upload those or not. “Shoulda brought the Polaroid.”

“The pics would come out shite. Why the hell would use tha’ instead o’ yer phone?”

“Style.” he says to Eric with a wink. “It’s got _style_.”

“Uh huh.” he throws his arm around Ronald’s shoulders. “Let’s get goin’ Ron. Sure Will wants tae be home sooner than later.”

“Yeah, I’m goin’!” he huffs, throwing Eric’s arm off him.

Eric playfully shoves Ronald forward and they exit the house with Ronald playfully whining out for William. He gets to answer nor do they see another person standing outside. It’s dead silent and William’s not around. “Will?!” Eric calls out, “Hey, Will? We’re ready to go!” no answer.

“William?!” this time it’s Ronald calling out, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. “C’mon Will, y’ wanna go home, right?!”

Eric does a quick sweep around and finds nothing but a cigarette butt. “Shit, where the hell ‘is ‘e?”

Ronald swallows thickly, looking back at the house. “Y’ don’t think…he’s in there, do ya?”

Eric stares at the mansion as well, brows drawn together. “I dunno ‘ow ‘e woulda got passed us, bu’ ‘e wouldn’t leave back tae the car without us.”

Ronald runs back inside, throwing open the old doors. “William?!”

Eric is already going to the stairs, “ye check down an’ I’ll check up.”

“Okay!”

Eric’s not exactly sure where to look, but he checks every room he can until finally coming back to the master bedroom. He scares himself when he throws the door open and there’s a figure standing at the window. A figure it takes him seconds to recognize as William. “Fuckin’ hell Will. Ye plannin’ on given Ron an’ I a heart attack? ’Cuz it fuckin’ worked.” he sighs, relieved. However, William didn’t move. He remains standing stock still, his phone on the ground where it fell from his lax hand. “Will?” he asks cautiously, approaching. “William?” he reaches out hesitantly then puts his hand on William’s shoulder.

He jolts and sucks in a sharp breath then quickly begins panting, like he’d not been breathing and suddenly he starts shivering, his arms snapping up to hug himself. His eyes are a little glossy as they look up at the blonde. “…Eric?”

“Fuckin’ hell Will, are ye okay?” he asks, putting his other hand on William’s shoulder and turning the man to face him. “Yer freezin’.”

“I am cold…” he licks his dry lips, his breath still coming out shaking. “Where am I?” he asks, looking around.

“Yer in the mansion.”

“Am I…it looks too…new.”

“Yeah, Ron and I said the same thin’.” he makes sure William keeps his eyes on him so he doesn’t see the obvious blood stain. “Why are ye in ‘ere?”

“I thought…I thought I saw Ronald calling for help.”

“Ron?”

“Yes.”

“Lad was with me the entire time an’ no one needed any help.”

“No…?”

“No.”

“Oh…I must have been seeing things then…”

Eric bends to pick up William’s phone, holding it to the man. “Aye, think sae.”

William looks at the object a strange amount of time before taking it. “Thank you.”

Eric keeps his arm around William, leading the man down the foyer. He’s wobbly, having problems putting one foot in front of the other and using Eric as more of a crutch than he’s sure William realizes. “Will?!” he hears Ronald call from downstairs.

“Found ‘im!” Eric calls back.

Ronald whips around the corner and launches at William, nearly toppling the both of them over. “You’re okay!” he cries into William’s chest. “I was worried!”

“Yes, I’m, well, I’m fine.” William says, patting Ronald’s head.

“And you’re freezin’! C’mon, let's get ya home and warmed up!”

“Yes…home…home sounds lovely.”

Ronald pulls away and he can see how almost inebriated William looks, his look of worry turning on Eric and Eric gives him an uncertain look. He just helps William from the mansion and down the path, making sure to avoid any rocks or branches that William can’t quite really coordinate over. “I’m drivin’.” Eric says to William, when they break back through to the cemetery. “Dun fight me on tha’.”

“I don’t…I don’t think I could.”

“Good.” Ronald is watching the two of them, unsure if he should help or let Eric do it all. Eric’s thankful Ronald gives him the space he needs to help William, it’s easier like this. “Almost there Will.” Eric tells him as he sees the car. Ronald rushes ahead of them and opens the passenger side door, William thankful to be off his feet and falls rather gracelessly onto the seat when Eric puts him in it. Eric rounds the side of the car and glad William kept the keys in the ignition. Normally he’d say it was irresponsible, but who the hell else would be up here?

With Ronald buckled in as well, Eric begins their drive back home. To make things worse, it’s beginning to rain. It started as a light dribble which quickly turned into an outright downpour. Eric mutters to himself, flipping on the wipers. He can see in the rearview mirror that Ronald is watching William and William himself is lazing against the see, blinking more than he needs to, as if his eyesight is blurry.

Still, the drive is as smooth as it can be until it’s not. It happens in seconds; William cries out for him to stop and shoves at Eric causing the car to skid across the wet pavement and almost into the ditch. Thankfully Eric’s able to control enough before that can happen but he doesn’t even get the chance to demand what was wrong, William’s out the door and on his knees in the middle of the road with sobs wracking his body. “Will!” Ronald’s out before he is but Eric is quick to follow, dropping next to William as he sobs on his knees. “Will? Hey, Will? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“T-There was someone…someone was standing there!” he croaks out. “You…you almost hit them and they…they looked like—” he shakes his head, curling in on himself.

Eric wraps his arms tightly around William, pulling him close to his body. “It’s okay. Ye were seein’ thin’s, tha’ wasn’t ‘im.”

“What’s wrong?” Ronald asks, looking distraught at William who clings to Eric’s shirt.

“I dunno bu’ ‘e thought…’e though ‘e saw his pa.”

“His dad…wait, didn’t his dad…?”

“Aye. Was,” he lowers his voice, “hit by a car.”

“Shit…Will…”

Eric sighs, going him a tight squeeze. “Yer okay Will. Tha’ wasnane him. Yer okay.” he helps Willam to his feet, the man still shaking with his yes squeezed shut and hand over his mouth. “Let's lay ye down in the back seat, alrigh’? We’ll get ye ‘ome.”

“P-Please.”

Eric helps William back to the car and helps him into the back seat where William lays down. Eric takes his glasses and hands them to Ronald before returning to the drivers seat. When Ronald is now next to him in the passengers, he carefully reverses back into the road and continues to drive them. Ronald doesn’t take his eyes off William, the blonde outwardly showing Eric’s inner worry. “Is he gonna be okay?” the younger blonde asks.

“Aye, ‘e should be. Gonna get ‘im ‘ome an’ tae bed an’ ‘e should be fine t’morrow.”

“…you sure?”

“I am.”

When they get home, Ronald is already going to open the door while Eric gets William from the backseat. He’s already asleep, limp in Eric’s arms despite the water from the rain making his clothes heavier. “Gonna ‘ave tae get him outta these clothes.” he says to Ronald when they’re in the bedroom.

“Yeah, good idea.”

With Ronald’s help, they get William out of drenched clothes then under the blankets where Ronald tucks him in. “Yer gonna be okay, Will.” Eric whispers then gives his cheek a kiss. “Do ye want me tae stay?” he asks when they’re outside the room.

“I dunno. Alan’s already gone, so you should probably get back t’ him since he was so weird about you going. But…can I call y’ if somethin’ goes wrong?”

“Of course. I’d want ye too.”

“Okay. Then you get home t’ Alan.”

“Alrigh’.”

He’s reluctant to leave, but he does, knowing Ronald will call him if he needs him. Regardless, he’ll still be checking in tomorrow. So for now, he returns to Alan. “Al?” he asks into the house, “‘m home.”

He thinks he’s coming home to Alan who’s already in bed, but when he comes from the kitchen, wth Kaiya following him, he’s surprised to see how red his eyes are; he’d been crying. “Alan?”

He stares wide eyed at Eric. “…you’re…home?”

“Alan, wha’s wrong?”

“You’re…you’re back.”

“Back? Wha’ do ye mean? ‘Course I am. I told ye I was gonna be.” he’s even more surprised when Alan launches into his arms, hugging him tight with finger curling into the back of his shirt. “Alan?”

“You’re _home_.”

“I told ye I was gonna be?”

“I hadn’t expected your word to be true.”

“Why?”

Alan shakes his head. “I can’t explain it, love. Just know, I had hoped you’d be home but I thought I was being too wishful.”

Eric looks down at the brunette, finally embracing him in return, kissing the top of his head. “It’s okay. I’m home. ‘Sides, wasn’t me tha’ ‘ad problems.”

Alan tenses, thawing himself back. “Who?”

“Will.”

“William? Is he alright?”

“Should be fine by mornin’.”

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain thin’s tae ye o’er tea.” but he touches Alan’s cheek, frowning at him. “An’ ye? Are ye okay?”

Alan worries his lip between his teeth before looking away. “It’s fine Eric. Really, I just…didn’t like you being up there, in that place. I’m glad you’re all safe…”

_********************************* _

Ronald had been pacing the kitchen back and forth as he had tea ready almost every hour, constantly flicking the kettle on when the waters gone cold and William’s still not awake. He nearly calls Eric to come back for help when he hears that telltale stair creak. He goes to meet William but he’s already coming into the kitchen. He’s changed into his pyjamas, glasses back on his nose and hair in a complete, damp, bedhead. “You’re up.” he says.

William nods. “I am.”

Ronald takes the boiled water and pours it into the pre-ready teacup with the bag in it. “I think you could use a cup.” he says, putting the cup in front of William.

“I really could. Thank you.”

“Of course.” William sits at the breakfast counter, holding his head in his hands. “Hey, um, you okay? I mean, I know, maybe dumb question, but…yeah.”

William looks up at Ronald and offers him a solemn smile. “I’ll be better tomorrow, I assure you.”

“Eric told me what you were thinkin’.”

William nods. “It’s a very vivid memory.”

“…you watched it?”

“I did. He, mother and I were out to lunch that day, seeing how I had the day off and mother insisted we go out for the day. Father was very…unsure but to please my mother, he went anyway and for most of the day, it was good. And then the incident happened. He was crossing the street when he should have, the lights were red, the walk sign was on, all of that, but…someone didn’t care about that. They came speeding through and…well, I’m sure you can guess what happened then.”

Ronald winces. “Oh…shit.”

“I remember it so clearly, like it’d happened in slow motion. Mother was _distraught_ when it happened, once the shock was over. I don’t think I really fully understood what had happened until the ambulance showed up.”

“Was it instant?”

“Instant enough, yes. They had said he died on site. It’s the reason why mother moved back to Japan. She couldn’t stand being here, being so close to where her husband died. She wanted me to go back with her, as I had her and my grandparents there as well, but I wanted to stay because I thought I had Eric, which obviously, I did not.”

“When he’d start seein’ Alan?”

“A year later.”

“Oh…that musta been salt in the wound.”

“Not entirely. I did notice there was a wedge between Eric and I, I just, choose to ignore it and hope it would solve itself.” he adjusted his glasses. “As you can see, I’m not the best at relationships.”

Ronald wraps his arms around William, hugging him tightly to his chest. “You’re doing really good with me.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah! I mean, I haven’t really been the best either.”

“You’ve been better to me then I have been to you.” he admits, pushing Ronald away so he may look into his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“For constantly holding your age over your head, for not trusting you as much as I should, for treating you like a child.”

“You don’t have to apologize Will. I know I shouldn’t have lied to ya to begin with.”

“Still. You’ve apologized and I can’t hold a grudge. Between you and Eric, I have to learn to let the past go.”

“Do you still love Eric? I just, gotta know.”

William shakes his head. “No. Maybe in a way but not how I used to. I think I only clung to him before I met you because he’d been the first to show me the same affection in return, even if that affection wasn’t how I perceived it.” he does look at Ronald, giving him a soft smile now. “But I do know the affection you have for me is exactly how I perceive it.”

Ronald returns his smile. “Exactly! And it’s really reassuring knowing you feel the same.”

“That I do, Ronald.”

Ronald takes that cue for a kiss, cupping William’s cheek and letting his eyes close as William returns the lip lock; it’s soft and warm and something he was extremely glad he found this in William. “Now, tea. Gonna get cold otherwise.”

“Yes, yes. Tea. You’re correct.” Willam chuckles, taking the cup into his hands. “Thank you again, for this.”

“No problem.”

William silently drinks his tea and Ronald watches him fondly until he recalls William had somehow found himself inside the house. “Hey Will?”

“Hm?”

“What were you doin’ inside that place?”

“Inside?”

“Yeah. You were inside the house when Eric and I were lookin’ for you.”

“What house?”

Ronald blinks. “The house? The spooky one? Remember? All abandoned and we went up there so I could take pictures?”

William sits still for a moment before nodding. “Ah yes. Of course. I apologize, it seems my memories are a little blurry of tonight.”

“I mean, I get that. So you don’t remember why you were inside?”

“No. All I can recall is…” he pauses, thinking hard about what he was doing in there. “You. You were in trouble, I think? I wanted to check on you.”

“I was in trouble?”

“Yes. You were banging on the glass window upstairs.”

“I mean, we looked out the window, but I didn’t bang on it.”

“That’s what I remember. I’m sure my mind is simply tired. Perhaps I’ll remember more tomorrow.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

He finishes his tea and stands, only to lose his balance, needing to grab the counter to steady himself. “Will!” Ronald gasps, grabbing his shoulders. “You okay?”

“Just, a little dizzy.” he admits, eyes squeezed shut.

“C’mon, let’s get you back up to bed.”

“Alright.”

Ronald helps William up the stairs and back to the bedroom. He’s a little wobbly still but once he’s laid on the bed, he seems stable. “How do you feel now?”

“Better now that I’ve laid down.” he admits.

“Good. Then you get some proper sleep and feel better tomorrow.”

William looks up at him then offers his hands. “Come, lay with me. It’s too late for either of us to be up.”

“Yeah, got that right.” Ronald smiles, taking William’s hands.

William gently pulls Ronald into his arms and the blonde adjusts the blankets around them before he rests his head on Willam’s shoulder. “G’night Will. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ronald. Goodnight.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ronald watches William. He watches him from the moment they get up, making sure he’s okay. William wakes like William usually does, a few extra moments in bed before forcing himself up, he goes about his morning routine like William does and even makes them breakfast. He’s cautious about it, but it doesn’t seem like last night affected his boyfriend as much as he thought it would. “Have you seen Kaiya?” William asks as he washes up from breakfast.

“Um, no, don't think so. Last I saw her, she was with Alan.”

“Hm. I wonder if she followed him home.”

Ronald laughs. “Probably would. She really liked him last night.”

“That she did.”

As William finishes up the dishes, Ronald notates to the sitting room, flopping over on to the couch. He flicks on the TV and starts flicking through channels until William finally joins him. “So how you feelin’?”

“Better then I had last night.” he smiles softly. “I think not having the worry of work today has helped ease that extra bit of tension.”

“Yeah, I bet! I love the weekends you get off. No paperwork, no clients, just you and me!”

“Yes. You and I.”

Ronald pushes himself from the cushions and onto Willam’s lap, sliding his arms around William’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. This is the first sign Ronald feels isn’t right. While morally not an intense kisser, William does turn it, it’s always soft and gentle, afraid to put too much pressure sometimes, but this, it feels like he’s kissing stone. “So, ah, whatcha wanna do t’day?” he asks, still in William’s lap.

“I think I might read for a bit.”

“Read?”

“I think so. It’s my only day off and I feel that would be best for me to spend it.”

Ronald shifts where he sits, gently massaging his hands into William’s shoulders. “Well, maybe you wanna watch a movie t’gether?”

“A movie?”

“Yeah! I mean, we haven’t watched one together in a long time.”

William thinks about it, almost for too long. “I suppose we haven’t. Alright, a movie will do, I think.”

Ronald smiles wide. “Awesome! Which one do you wanna watch?”

“Why don’t you pick.”

“Me?”

“That is what I just said.”

“I can pick any _ one _ ? So, what if I picked you?” he winks.

William blinks. “Pardon?”

Ronald leans in for a kiss, letting their lips brush together. “C’mon Will. I know you’re not  _ that _ dense.”

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

Ronald quirks an eyebrow, thinking William’s playing along. “No? Want me to show ya?”

“Please.”

Ronald runs his hands from William’s shoulder down to his chest, inching ever lower. “Get the idea now?” he breathes, leaning forward to nip playfully at William’s ear.

Usually this gets William into the mood, a few touches and a warm breath against his sensitive ears but this time, it has the opposite effect; William pushes him away. “I believe I said, movie.”

Ronald frowns, pulling away from William. “Right. Yeah. Movie.”

He gets off William’s lap, picking up the remote. William sits a little straighter than usual, one leg crossed over the other at the knee and hands folded eloquently in his lap. He looks so unapproachable like that but Ronald dares to test the waters, leaning in for a cuddle; a cuddle which William doesn’t shy away from. It's not the first time William’s picked something else over getting intimate, but he’d never been so cold about it before.

Ronald’s not paying much attention to the movie, doesn’t even really know what he’s picked. Instead, he’s once again watching William; he looks utterly bored. “Um, you okay?”

William looks down at him. “What do you mean?”

“You’re just, I dunno. Acting weird.”

“How so?”

“Not, Will-like.”

“Do I have to act a certain way?”

“No! I just, I dunno. Usually you kinda let me down a little softer than straight out shoving me away.”

William looks concerned before he sighs. “Had I? I apologize Ronald. My mind simply feels…foggy.”

“Does it?” Ronald’s back on his knees, scanning William intently. “Like what kind? ‘Can’t remember’ kinda foggy?”

“No. More like, I can’t think clearly.”

He reaches out, resting the back of his hand to William’s forehead. “Y’ don’t feel warm.”

“You think I’m ill?”

“You were soaked last night from the rain and laid in soaking clothes for too long to be good for you.”

William gently smacks Ronald’s hand away. “I’m not sick, I promise. It’s just a strange fog that I’m sure will clear in a few days. Last night had affected me, more than I think it had.”

“Do you wanna go lay down?”

“No. No, I’ll be fine. I’m sure if I do, I’ll be at risk for a nap and if I sleep now, I won’t sleep tonight.”

Ronald knows William’s right and a William that gets no sleep with such an early morning is not a William he ever wants to deal with. “Then, you’ll me if you need something, okay?”

“I shall.”

Ronald means to go back to watching the movie (William) when his phone goes off. William looks at him and he politely excuses himself to the kitchen where he’s more than thankful to see it’s Eric. “Eric! Hey.”

_ “Ah, hey. Mornin’ there Ronnie. Jus’ callin’ in tae see how Will’s feelin’. Take it from yer voice, okay?” _

Ronald sallows, looking back to William through the archways who’s just staring at nothing, not even watching the TV. “Um…wouldn’t say okay.”

_ “Wha’s wrong?” _

“He’s actin’ kinda strange. Like, he’s gone cold again but it’s not like it’s Will cold, y’know? Like, somethin’ else all together. Also says he’s got this weird brain fog t’day.”

_ “Huh…”  _ he hears a metal spoon tapping against a ceramic mug.  _ “Anything else?” _

“Other than that, he’s had those pausing moments, but that’s about it.”

_ “Hm, I’m no’ sure wha’ would cause tha’. ‘E ‘ad those before the house, didn’t he?” _

“Yeah.”

He hears Eric take a drink from whatever he’s made, most likely coffee.  _ “Then keep an’ eye on ‘im fer me. If ‘e’s still actin’ like this t’morrow, I’ll come by and convince him tae see a doc.” _

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.” there’s a pause. “How’s Alan?”

The moment the name is mentioned, he feels eyes on the back of his head and glancing over his shoulder, William’s looking straight at him.  _ “Actin’ weird too. The lad won’t leave me alone, follows me ‘round like a puppy an’ tha’ cat of Will’s follows after ‘im, sae it’s weirdin’ me out. Keep asking ‘im wha’s wrong, but all he says is tha’ he misses me. It’s like ‘e thinks I’m gonna up an’ leave suddenly.” _

Ronald steps out of view of William, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, weird and Kaiya’s with him?”

_ “Aye. Won’t leave ‘is side. Slept with us last nigh’, all curled up against ‘im.” _

“Okay, just wonderin’. Will was curious.”

_ “Ye want ‘er back?” _

“She’s not really ours. Kinda just popped up at the house and we let her stay.”

_ “Ah.” _

“So if Alan wants her, he can keep ‘er.”

_ “‘m sure the lad would like tha’ idea.” he hears Eric sigh, “I should let ye go an’ watch o’er Will. Sae, call me if some shite goes wrong.” _

“Yeah, will do. See ya Eric.”

_ “Ron.” _

They hang up and Ronald looks down at his phone then wanders back to the living room where William’s looking at the TV again. “Eric I take it?” he asks as Ronald sits back down.

“Yep. Just checkin’ in on ya.”

“Hm. How is Alan?”

Ronald cants his head. “Alan’s good, I guess.”

“You guess? Has something happened to him?”

“No! No, he’s fine. Just, you never ask about him.”

William leans back into the cushions. “I was curious. Is that so wrong?”

“No.”

“Then don’t ask silly questions.” he stands up, already proceeding to the front door. “I think I’ll enjoy a nice walk to try clearing my head.”

“You sure you should go alone?”

“Of course. I’ll be back soon.” and he was gone.

_********************************* _

Alan’s looking at him again. He’d been watching him a lot ever since he got back last night. Normally, Eric wouldn’t mind; he’d preen at the attention, toss a smirk and wink to his partner then take him up to bed to give him more to look at, but this  _ watching _ unnerves him. “Alan, ye can tell me if somethin’s wrong.” he says to the younger man who sits with Kaiya on his lap.

Alan just shakes his head, reaching for Eric’s hands and holding them to his chest. “I love you, is all.”

“Aye, I love ye too, bu’ ye’ve ne’er been like this before.”

“I suppose I just…couldn’t stand to lose you.”

“How?”

“That man killed everyone in that mansion. I…couldn’t imagine losing you to something like that.”

“Ye know tha’s no’ gonna happen.”

“…you never know.”

Eric doesn’t like how Alan’s acting but no matter how hard he pushes to get Alan to tell him what’s really wrong, Alan remains quiet. Instead, he pulls his hands from Alan’s, only to take Alan’s own hands and bring them up to his lips, kissing the back of each. “I love ye.”

For some reason, those three words get him choked up. “I love you too.”

Eric leans in for a kiss, a kiss that’s interrupted by a knocking at the front door. He lets Alan, but of course Alan is quick to stand and latch onto Eric's arm, following him as Kaiya follows behind him. It’s strange that his grip gets even tighter when Eric opens the door and William stands there. “Will? Ah, wha’ brings ye ‘ere? How ye feelin’?”

“Much better, thank you.” he smiles strangely, his eyes slowly following onto Alan. It’s even stranger when Kaiya hisses as William takes a step forward. “Oh…a cat. I didn’t realize she was here.”

Alan snatches Kaiya up into his arms, the feline obviously distressed by William’s presence. “She’s kept me company.” Alan replies, shying away.

“Mm, well, I’m sure there are better animals to keep you company, humans, perhaps.”

When William takes another step forward, Eric puts his hand on his chest. “Hang on Will.” he says, standing protectively in front of Alan. “Ne’er said ye were welcomed in. It was jus’ gonna be Al an’ I t’day.”

William’s eyes trail back to Eric and there’s a very strange look of anger in those chocolate orbs. “Will you protect Alan from the monster of the world?”

Eric feels like he’s bracing himself, that William might actually attack him. “Aye, o’ course I am.” he cautiously moves the hand on William’s chest up to his shoulder. “Why dun ye go ‘ome Wlll? Go home, get some rest.”

William’s attention flicks back to Alan and their eyes lock for a fraction of a second but it’s long enough for an uncomfortable grin to stretch across William’s face. “I am home.” Then just like that, William’s knees buckle and Eric barely catches him before he hits the ground. “Will!” he stares at him. “Ye okay?”

William blinks multiple times, turning his attention everywhere before landing on Eric; any of that strange malice is gone, replaced by confusion and fear. “Where am I?”

“At my place.”

“…am I? Why? When did I get here?”

“Ye wanted tae see Alan, I think.”

“Alan?”

The brunette, who stood hesitantly behind Eric, lets Kaiya go and kneels next to William, Kaiya still refusing to go near the man. “He’s not warm.” Alan says once he’s pressed the back of his hand to William’s forehead.

“No…Ronald told me the same.”

“‘m worried if ‘e collapsed like tha’.” Eric says.

“I think…I think I just need to sleep this, whatever, off.”

Eric helps William to his feet, frowning as the shorter man can’t quite find good footing. “I’m gonna take ye back ‘ome, okay? Id’ let ye rest ‘ere, bu’ I think it’d be better fer ye—”

“No, I want to go home.” William says. “I want to go home and I don’t want to leave it until tomorrow.”

Eric’s glad William won’t fight him on this, so he looks over to Alan, “ye dun mind me leavin’ for a few tae take ‘im home, do ye?”

Obviously Alan doesn’t want him to go but he bites his lips and nods. “Go ahead. Just, be safe…”

Eric wants to question why Alan’s so worried about his well being but pushes that aside for now to help William into his truck. “Ye really dun remember walking ‘ere?” Eric asks, pulling out of the driveway.

“No. I don’t even recall leaving the house. The last thing I do remember was trying to watch a movie with Ronald but not really focusing on it.”

Eric’s concerned. From the moment William changed his mind about leaving to the mansion then the incident at the mansion itself, he’s worried for his ex boyfriends mental well being. “Yer sure yer no’ sick Will?”

“I’m sure, why?”

“Ye’ve been havin’ moments lately.”

“Have I?”

“Ye’ve ‘ad moments where ye just stop and wha’ about wha’ happened in the mansion?”

“…I’ve had moments?”

“Aye.”

“I haven’t noticed.”

“Obviously.”

He watches William for a second, how he stares at nothing as Eric drives. Eric’s worried and he’d like to express this to William but he knows the man would brush him off. He always does. Instead, he worried about getting him home and back to Ronald. Tomorrow, he’s going to sit the man down and convince him to see a doctor if the blackouts continue.

When they pull up to Willam’s house, Eric’s not surprised to see Ronald come running out of the house, almost ready to launch at William like he had the mansion, but seeing how off kilter he is, he holds himself back. “He went to you?” he asks, steading William.

“Yeah. I think we should get ‘im up tae bed though.”

“I’m able to on my own.” he says to the both of them, easing away from Ronald and while he needs to grab to the wall to keep himself standing, he does as he says.

Ronald bites his lip, frowning after him then asking Eric, “what happened?”

“Came o’er tae talk with Alan then nearly fell on his arse after blackin’ out. Cannae even remember leavin’ the house.”

“…really?”

“Mmhm.”

Ronald looks back at the house. “Thanks for bringing him home.”

“Call me t’morrow if he’s still actin’ up, yeah? I’ll convince ‘im tha’ he needs help.”

“For sure. Will do.”

Eric returns to his truck and Ronald goes upstairs, goes to the bedroom where William’s laying on the bed, back facing the door. “Will?”

“I truly don’t remember leaving.” he says. “All I recall is a movie then that was it. Next thing I know I’m on Eric’s doorstep.”

Ronald sits on the bed, putting his hand on William’s hip. “You’ve been havin’ these moments recently.”

“So Eric’s mentioned.”

“You haven’t noticed a gap in memory?”

“Nothing as severe as this.” he takes a deep breath then rolls to his back, looking at Ronald. “Have I had an episode like this before?”

“No. Sure you’d pause here and there but yeah, nothin’ like this.”

Willam frowns, taking Ronald’s hand to hold it close to his heart. “This worries me.” he admits quietly.

“Yeah, me too. But…hey! Maybe you’ll sleep it off?”

“I doubt it, but, yes. Maybe.” his eyes roam to the clock on the nightstand. “It’s too early for sleep, however.”

“Yeah, good point…then maybe we’ll just say in bed for the rest of the day. Order some take away, pull out the laptop and find a show or something?”

“I…I think I would like that.” So that’s what Ronald does. They both dress down into their pyjamas, Ronald gets the Chinese takeaway when it’s been delivered and they get cozy under the covers with a show playing on the laptop.

Ronald’s content at first, enjoying what they're watching while eating an easy meal when he glances at William again. He’d started off fine but there was that pause. He’s sitting there, staring at the stir-fry in the cardboard container completely stopped in all motions. “Will?” he goads with a gentle nudge of his elbow. That gets him working.

“Pardon?”

“You stopped.”

“Had I?” Ronald nods. “Damn it. I was trying to be conscious of that.”

Ronald nudges him again. “Wasn’t a total black out at least.”

“Still.” he shakes his head. “I may have to turn in early if this keeps up.”

“Maybe, yeah.”

William does as he said he would, when they finish watching most of all season one of their show, Ronald sets the laptop aside and collects their trash, reaching for the box William offers him. He takes the trash down to the bin and by the time he’s back upstairs in the bedroom, William already has the lights off and again, facing away from Ronald on his side. “No kiss g’night?” he asks.

There’s a moment of pause before William rolls over to give him just that. Unlike the kiss before, this one feels like a normal kiss; their kiss. It’s soft, sweet and a little sensual, just how Ronald likes them. “Goodnight, Ronald.”

“Yeah, g’night Will. I love you.”

“As I…love you.”

William turns to his side a final time and Ronald clambers in under the covers next to him. He waits for a moment before pressing up against William, curdling his fingers into William’s night shirt as if it’s a way to be closer. He worries, but there’s not much he can do, so he simply closes his eyes and eventually, sleep takes him.


	12. Chapter 12

There’s a disturbance while he sleeps. There’s no loud noises or anything that would actively alert him to something wrong but deep down, he knows there is. He tossed and turned, almost forcing his eyes to remain shut, trying to will himself back to sleep but no. He cannot. He needs to be awake.

When he opens his eyes, he’s not surprised to see it’s still dark out but there’s also a strange breeze; a breeze Ronald knew wasn’t there before going to bed. He shifts, rolling to face where William would be, only, the man is not only out of bed but standing at the wide open window. Yet that’s all he’s going; just standing there, still as stone. “Will?” he asks in a groggy, sleep ridden voice. No response. “Hey, Will, it’s cold. Come back t’ bed, okay? Get some sleep before y’ gotta get up tomorrow…today.” still no response. Ronald watches William for a few moments to see if he’ll move and when he doesn’t, Ronald reluctantly pulls himself out of bed, from under the warm blankets, and crawls across the bed to stand behind William. “Hey, you okay?” he asks, touching the man's arm. He’s freezing. His skin is ice cold and instinctually, Ronald wraps his arms around William, trying to share body heat. “Will?”

He thinks, rather hopes, it’s his touch that brings Willam from his daze. His head lowers to look at the arms around his middle and his breathing is back to normal; he’s shivering. “Ronald?”

“Oh good. You’re back. C’mon back to bed Will, you’re freezing.”

“Bed…yes. Bed.”

Ronald directs William towards it, pleased by how quickly William gets under the covers, wrapping the blankets tightly around himself. “Better?”

“Much!” Ronald says, being sure to close the window before joining William back in bed. The older man still has a strange look in his eyes but Ronald is willing to ignore it and think of it as only tiredness. “So, you think you’re gonna be okay to go t’ work?”

“I, do hope. There’s another deal I’m so close to closing and I want to be the one closing it for them. I’d hate for my partner to take it if I call in sick.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’. Then, tell me about this new place. Where is it?”

“It’s one of the bigger homes up for sale, good for a large family. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms with a large ensuite, two car garage and a large, open and fenced backyard, perfect for kids or pets. Open kitchen and dining as well. It’s on the more pricey end but they’re willing to pay full price for it.” he sighs. “I hope I can close it tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“If I keep having these episodes, I’m unsure.” he closes his eyes. “I just need more sleep and, well…just more sleep.”

Ronald shifts, gently easing William so the older man rests his head on Ronald’s chest. William gives him a curious glance but when Ronald’s fingers begin rhythmically massaging his scalp, a small moan escapes the man and he goes limp. “How’s this feel?” Ronald asks.

“Absolutely splendid.”

“Then sleep Will. I’ll keep at it until you’re asleep.”

“…would you?”

“‘Course!”

“Then…thank you Ronald. That feels wonderful.”

Ronald smiles down at William even if the man can’t see and does what he said he would. There’s no more words, just the sound of their breathing and once glance at William’s face, tells Ronald he's fast asleep. The stress lines are gone, there’s not a single ounce of tension in his body and Ronald continues to massage William’s scalp until he inevitably falls asleep as well. He’s not sure how long he’s slept, he just knows it feels too early when Willam’s alarm goes off. “Morning Will.” he greets as William sits up, rubbing at one eyes.

“Mm, good morning Ronald.” William mutters after a quiet yawn.

“How’d ya sleep?”

“Much better after that massage. Thank you again, my darling.”

“Don’t gotta thank me Will.” he barely has the strength to sit up, instead pulling William down for a kiss. “So, gonna close that deal t’day?”

“I will certainly try.”

“You’re gonna.” he kisses him again. “But first, how y’ feelin’?”

“I’m not quite sure how to answer that. That odd fog is still present but it doesn’t feel as strong as it had yesterday.”

“That’s good then.” he brushes the bangs away from William’s eyes. “You sure you can drive to work?”

“I think I can manage.” he takes a deep breath, taking the blanket that covers his lap and being very hesitant to throw them off. “So long as I can get up first.” he turns his eyes back to Ronald, “why don’t you go back to sleep? It’s too early for you.”

“You sure?”

“I am. I’ll even call you when I get there, alright? I’ll leave a message for you to wake up too.”

“Promise?”

“I Promise.”

Ronald is a little dubious of that, but sleep is calling to him. “Okay.”

It’s easy to fall back asleep when he hears the shower run; the rhythmic lull of the water beating down. He hasn’t even realized he’d fallen back asleep until he wakes up some hours later with the sun in his eyes and a message on his phone,  _ “I’ve made it to work. Thank you for helping me sleep last night and I apologize for the moments I’ve been having lately. I will try my best to see you for dinner tonight. I love you.”  _ Ronald smiles warmly at the message, hoping William makes it home for tea.

He finally gets out of bed himself, getting ready for the day. He even bothers to style his hair on the off chance William does get to come home to spend dinner with him. With a wink at himself in the mirror, he exits the washroom and gets distracted by the camera sitting on the dresser. He looks at it then looks at the picture he took of William that day. It’s not a good picture; it’s a little burry and the colours are muted but it’s still William. Still William with that smile of his, that smile Ronald has never gotten tired of seeing. It’s nice that it’s not forced anymore, that he genuinely smiles around him now.

He looks at his camera then, picking it up. Willam bought it for him and he hates he hasn’t gotten to use it properly yet. He’s already promised not to go back to the mansion and he’s yet to post the video and pictures he’s taken from that place. He’s not sure what it is, but something is telling him not too.

He takes his camera with him downstairs, wondering what there would be to take pictures of. When nothing comes to mind, he buckles down and decides to phone Alan; maybe the brunette has an idea.  _ “…hello?” _

Ronald blinks. “Hey Alan, ah, you okay? You sound worried.”

There’s a long enough pause that if Ronald hadn’t heard breathing, he would have assumed Alan hung up.  _ “Eric’s not here.” _

“Yeah, he’s working.”

_ “I know he is, but…but he shouldn’t be.” _

“…why?”

_ “He should be, you should be, all of you should be…”  _ he makes a frustrated sound.  _ “Ronald, listen, I can’t explain it, I just can’t. I just…I’m so sorry.” _

Ronald grips his phone tighter. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“ ** _Nothing_** _,_ _that’s my issue! Nothing happened and that scares me!”_

He sounds like he’s on the verge of tears and Ronald isn’t sure what to do or say. “You can tell me Alan. I promise.”

_“I_ **_can’t_** _._ _You wouldn’t believe me, you wouldn’t understand and it sounds so bloody out there you’ll never want to see me again! Not…not that you will after tomorrow anyhow.”_

“Tomorrow’s your birthday right? What’s gonna happen on your birthday?”

There’s another long pause and Ronald is about to prod again when he hears Alan swallow nervously,  _ “I’ll tell you in person. You and Eric.” _

“What about Will?”

_ “…you and Eric.” _ He’s hung up with that and Ronald stares at his phone. He’s never known Alan to act like this and it worries him. For all short time he’d known Alan, he’d been a reasonable, polite man but this came out of left field. Had he missed something?

He sighs, just about to pocket his phone to start his walk to the auto shop when his phone rings. He looks at it and his anxiety spikes seeing it’s from William’s work. “Hello?”

_ “Ronnie?” _

“Yeah, it’s me Grell. Is Will okay?”

_ “Ha! If your definition of ‘okay’ is spacing out for minutes at a time then practically collapsing! I wouldn’t mind Will in my arms but not like that!” _

Ronald’s already pulling on his shoes, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. “How is he now? Where is he?”

_ “Oh he’s sitting here nursing a cup of water. I’ve not let him out of my sight! He keeps trying to convince me, being the stubborn arse that he is, but I won’t let him convince me!” _

“Good, keep him there. I’m on my way.” He hangs up and absently remembers he’s taken his camera with him. He stares it before throwing the strap around his neck then holding it to his chest as he runs down to the agency. These are times where he wishes he had his own car.

He reaches the agency in a huff, breathing hard but relieved to see Grell’s kept William right where she said he was. “And look! There’s lover boy! You wouldn’t want to worry him, would you?”

William’s eyes are on Ronald but they’re not William’s eyes. There’s something wrong about them and instead of looking relieved, he looks more annoyed. “Honestly, I’m fine. I don’t need to be escorted around like a child.”

“You do when you’re being a stubborn arse!”

William rolls his eyes. “Hello, Ronald.”

“Hey, Will.” it feels weird, to be addressing him so casually. “Heard you collapsed.”

“She’s exaggerating. I’m fine.”

“Oh?! Me?! You’re the one that spaced out then fell over!” Grell retorts.

William doesn’t say anything and Ronald puts his hands on William’s arms. “C’mon Will. Let's get you home.” he smiles at Grell, even if it’s forced, “thanks.”

“Thank me by getting him home and to rest!”

Still, William remains silent, even as Ronald leads him to the car. “I’m gonna call Eric later and get him to talk to you about seein’ a doc. I don’t think you’ll listen to me.” Ronald says on their way home,

William huffs. “I’m fine. I don’t want nor do I need to see Eric, unless Alan is with him.”

“…how come y’ like Alan so much all of a sudden?”

“You’re far too young to understand, Knox.” Ronald doesn’t have a reply to that, too stunned to form one.

When they get home, William already heading inside, Ronald looks at his camera. He’s not sure what possessed him to do it, but he raises the viewfinder to his eye and snaps a photo. He’s barely able to take the picture from the ejection slot before the camera is smacked from his hands and the worn out, thin strap barely hanging around his neck, snaps and the camera smashes to the ground. “Never take a photo without permission.” William sneers at Ronald before storming back inside. Ronald knows this really isn’t his William and he hopes, whatever Alan wants to tell him and Eric, that it'll help bring his William back.

_********************************* _

Eric hasn’t had many customers today, it’s been pretty laid back as far as fixing up vehicles went. The most complex he had was another oil change. For now, he enjoys the peace, especially with Jack busy with callouts.

When he hears someone enter the shop end of the garage, he’s ready to greet them as a customer but finds it’s only Ronald. It’s past lunch by now as well. “Hey Ron. Wha’ brings ye ‘ere?” The closer Ronald gets, the more he realizes how pale he looks. “Ron?”

“We gotta get to your place.”

“Why?”

“Alan wants t’ tell us somethin’ and there’s something wrong with Will.”

Eric straightens up. “Shit. Alright, lemme leave Jack a note tha’ I’m clockin’ out early.” Ronald nods and Eric does a quick write up before taking both Ronald and himself back home.

When they get to Eric’s place, it’s quiet, the lights are off. “Alan?!” Eric calls out.

Thankfully, Alan peeks around the corner from their bedroom doorway then runs to Eric, hugging him tight, Kaiya at his heels, running after him. “You’re still okay!”

“Still okay?” Eric repeats, reflexively wrapping Alan in his arms.

“Yes! I was so worried he would have taken you like he’s taken so many others.” Alan almost sobs into Eric’s chest.

Eric and Ronald share a look before Eric gently eases Alan away from him. “Love, wha’ are ye talkin’ about?”

Alan is shaking as he pulls away, hugging himself and averting his gaze to the floor. “What’s wrong with William?” Ronald outright demands. When Alan doesn’t answer right away, Ronald shakes his shoulders. “Tell me!”

“Ron!” Eric shouts, grabbing the younger blonde. “Calm down. Wha’ the fuck is goin’ on?”

“This!” Ronald shouts back, shoving the picture he’d taken of William into his face. “This is what’s wrong! You see this shit? That’s not William!”

Eric blinks, staring at the photo. While yes, you can see it’s William, there’s a strange blur about his face, someone else’s overlapping it. “What the hell?”

“Exactly! And Alan know what’s goin’ on and I wanna know what’s wrong with William!”

Eric looks at Alan and he’s got Kaiya in his arms, holding the cat like a comfort. “I’m so sorry.” he corals out. “So,  _ so _ , sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t want any of you to get involved but…but…I fell in love with you, Eric. I was selfish and…and I let this happen.”

“Fell in love with me? Yer sorry? Alan, wha’s goin’ on?”

Alan turns his back on the two of them, Ronald still fuming and Eric completely at a loss. “I owe you two an explanation.”

“Damn right you do!”

“Ronald.” Eric scolds, “calm down. I dun want this escalatin’ any more.”

“Escalatin’?! Will’s fuckin’, I dunno, possessed or somethin’ and he’s not tellin’ us anything! How the hell are you so calm when your ex boyfriend—”

“The lad’s no’ possessed. Tha’s no’ possible.”

“Actually…” Alan swallows. “It is.”

Eric turns his attention back on the brunette. “Wha’?”

“It is possible. It’s happened plenty of times before and William is just the latest victim. There’s a reason why there have been a number of disappearances in this small village, why the family that founded this place has all been erased from history.”

“Eldon?” the blondes ask in unison.

“Yes. Eldon.” he lets Kaiya jump from his arms then takes a deep breath. “There’s a lot I need to tell the both of you, an explanation I owe you but…I think maybe this will make my story more believable.” They follow Alan from the entryway to where Eric’s left the journal he picked up at the old bookshop. Alan flips a few pages in then holds it open to the last page, handing it off to Eric. “Read this. Read it and…just read it, my love.”

Eric looks at Alan then at Ronald and the other blonde reads over his arm:

_ September 16, 1864 _

_ The day has come. I was not allowed inside while the procedures took place, all I could do was listen from outside and beg for my child and my love to be safe and well by the time this entire ordeal is over. The Baron had personally sent for the best doctor money could afford from the village and I still worry he has other nefarious dealings he wishes with my child, but I could only wait until I eventually had them in my arms. _

_ I knew my wife did not make it when the maid came to pass me a child with tears in her eyes and a look of dread upon her face. She looked at me and apologized before running off to dry her tears while I was left with all that was of me and my darling. While we had not spoken much of names until she was farther along to the point we could no longer hide her state to the Baron, to the point the Baron could no longer ignore how large she’d gotten, there had always been one name she’d been fond of and in honour of her, I decided that be the name of my son, for I will love you enough for your mother and I. Welcome to the world, my dear darling boy. Welcome, Alan. _


	13. Chapter 13

There’s a long pause as no one says anything. Eric looks at the journal for too long then looks back at Alan. Ronald shares the same look he does; disbelieving shock. “Alan…this isn’t fuckin’ real.”

“I’m sorry but…it is.”

“Ye expect us tae believe yer decades old?” he slowly nods. “Alan…”

“I know. I know it’s hard to believe but, I’m being honest. That journal was my fathers, I am that Alan. I’ve lived way too long and was raised as a servant for the Baron, Arthur Eldon.”

Eric needs to take a seat, the journal still open in his lap as he just stares. He can’t find the right words for this and Ronald is just as taken aback as he is. It’s dead air sound them as Alan waits for them to choose their words until it’s Ronald that breaks the silence. “How?”

Alan takes a deep breath then tells them everything they need to know. “As you read, I was born back in the eighteen hundreds and my mother died during childbirth. Both of them were servants to the Baron and he wasn’t a nice man. He barely fed us or gave us proper housing. Father told me I only lived as long as I had because the Baron saw me as another servant that he wouldn’t need to pay. Having my father and mother under his roof was payment enough, so he provided me the nourishment to live which slowly decreased as I grew older. When I was older, he began to become attached to me, would call upon me for anything and everything. It got to the point…well, it got to the point where he threatened the lives of everyone in the mansion if I didn’t obey him. When I declined, he followed through with that threat, murdering them all.” he takes a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he hugs himself. I locked myself in the master bedroom when he came for me, all I had was a kitchen knife on me, the only thing I could scrounge up to defend myself with. When I was cornered, I did the last thing I could think of to get away. I stabbed myself.”

Eric looks at Ronald. “Tha’ room, we saw it.”

“…shit. Yeah, we did.”

“You did?” he asks, opening his eyes.

“Aye.” Eric looks back at Alan. “Yer…yer blood and the weapon were still there.”

Alan shivers, shaking his head. “I…shouldn’t be surprised.”

“How are you still here?” Ronald asks. “What makes you still  _ here _ ?”

Alan takes another deep breath. “As I lay dying, he cursed at me through the bedroom door and told me, he would find me even in the afterlife, that there was nowhere for me to go, to hide. He would always find me and he was right. He did. I woke up a few years after I had done what I did, but no one could remember who I was. I remembered clearly what had happened, who they were but they did not know me. At first, I thought perhaps this was my freedom! That I had cheated death after all. I realized something was wrong when I did not grow older. I stayed the same age for years and one the day that would have been my twenty-seventh birthday, I felt that connection to the house a connection that told me if I didn’t want to go back, I needed to give him something else…some _ one _ else.”

“And that’s where all these missin’ people went?”

“Yes. All those missing people were me sending them to him so I could live just twenty-seven more years without him. But, I didn’t  _ want _ to do it. The connection the house has over me is strong and it…forces me to give up the people I care for most. Incentive by him to go home because in the end, on the day of my birth, things are reset. He gains a new soul and I am forgotten by the village while the village does not forget those who went missing.”

Eric runs his fingers through his bangs. “Sae, after t’night, I’m gonna ferget who ye are and Will’s gonna be missin’?”

“…essentially.”

“No! No, I refuse to forget all this and let Will go because you’re here!” Ronald shouts, pointing his finger at Alan.

“I warned you didn’t I? I told the three of you not to go to that house and you went anyway.”

“You coulda told us from the start!”

“Could I? How would that have gone over? By the way, there’s a curse of that house and if you go in, you’ll forget about me and one of you will go missing?”

“Yes!”

“It’s not that easy! I’m sure you would think me crazy if I didn’t show you proof!”

“But Will is gone ‘cuz of you!”

“So have others! You don’t think I feel that guilt every time I witness families plead and beg for their lost one to come home? I do not control that part of me, I am  _ forced  _ to do it!”

“Righ’ calm down. The two o’ ye. If we’re gonna stop this cycle, we’re gonna need tae think clearly tae do it.”

Alan shakes his head. “There’s only one way to stop this cycle and it won’t be easy.”

“When is it ever?” he puts the journal aside and stands, embracing Alan tightly, feeling the brunette push even closer, burying his face in Eric’s chest. “Bu’ I’m no’ losin’ ye. I’m no’ gonna ferget me soulmate, ye ‘ear me? We’re gonna end this.”

“…we don’t have much time.” Alan whispers. “Once the clock strikes midnight…it’s all over.”

Eric takes a deep breath, thinking. “How do we do it?”

“I…I have to kill him with the same weapon I killed myself with.”

“Tha’s it?”

“It’s not as easy as it sounds. He’s in William’s body if that picture and how he’s been acting is any idea. Killing him would only really be killing William and adding another soul to that place.” he swallows, looking up at Eric. “If we don’t finish this tonight, he will be anyway.”

“No.” Ronald says, back on his feet. “No, we’re not losin’ Will.”

Eric nods. “Ron’s righ’ We’re not losin’ ye or William.”

“I hope…”

Eric looks down at Alan again, moving his hands to Alan’s hips. “‘ave ye tried before?”

“Only a handful of times. I’ve had this conversation before but it never worked. I…I’m not holding out much hope for tonight.”

“Then how do we do this?” asks Ronald. “Talkin’ and doin’ nothin’ is wasting time.”

“Ronald’s right. We need to do something then just stand here.” Alan pulls from Eric, wiping his eyes. “First things first, we get to the mansion. We can plan our attack on the way there.”

Ronald’s out the door in seconds. Eric takes Alan’s hand and leads him to the truck, letting the brunette go so he may slide into the passengers side. “Righ’ sae wha’s the plan?” Eric asks when they’re on the road.

“Well, from what I remember last time I tried this with someone, I was able to coax out his soul from the host body with promises of coming home. The only problem with that, is, I’ve never actually been inside that house since that day. I know…I know once I step foot in it, I won’t come out of it unless we kill the Baron.”

Eric grips the steering wheel tighter. “Shit. Sae this is it then, fer ye. We dun do it t’night, yer good as dead?”

“For good, yes.”

“Fuck.”

Despite his anger at Alan, Ronald doesn’t want to see the brunette disappear like that, be trapped and bound to the Baron for eternity. “Then where do we go when we’re inside?”

“We’ll need to get the knife I stabbed myself with.” he says to Ronald over his shoulder. “Which is in the master bedroom and I know he’ll be waiting for me to go for it.”

“Will ‘e know yer in the house once ye enter it?” asks Eric.

“Yes. That house is him essentially. He’ll know my soul is inside.”

“Then ‘ow do we catch ‘im off guard?”

“We don’t.”

Eric’s knuckles go white with how tight he grips the steering wheel. So far, he had a gut feeling that tonight would not work out in their favour.

_********************************* _

The graveyard sits quietly as it always has; not a soul to be in. Yet beyond it, through the thicket of trees, there’s light. The house that was once hidden away is now alive; the lights are on and he’s waiting. It doesn’t give Eric much hope when he knows that they don’t even have the element of surprise. “I’d ask are ye sure, bu’ we dun ‘ave a choice.” Eric says, pushing open the iron gate.

Alan stands there for a solid minutes, staring at what will be his final moments. Eric knows, as Alan does, he won’t come out of that house once he steps foot inside. “I…I’m terrified.” he admits, staring up at Eric. “But I’m even more terrified of losing you. At least this way, you’ll still remember me.”

Eric takes Alan’s hands, kissing the backs of each like he always does. “Could ne’er ferget me light, sweetheart. Even if my memory was wiped, me heart would still remember.”

That gets a smile out of the brunette, one that slips away as he looks back at the distant lights. “Then, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Eric and Ronald take the lead, thinking they know where they’re going when Alan calls them back before they can take the path that leads to the mansion. “If we go through the front doors, we’ll be caught instantly.” Alan says, heading toward the mausoleum. “There’s a passage here the Bardon doesn’t know about it.”

“Tha’s great, bu’ it’s locked.” Eric says, holding the heavy padlock in his palm.

“This place hasn’t been touched since that day, right?” Alan kneels down and there’s a cracked piece of the stone pills that’s able to be broken off. Behind that, is a small little hole Alan slides a key from. “Father told me he and the other servants made this place when they tried escaping the first time before the Baron found the few of them. He forced my father to lock it up but he kept the key hidden here in case it was ever needed.” he says to the two of them, unlocking the padlock.

Ronald subconsciously takes Eric’s hand as Alan opens the metal gate, the hinges creaking horribly. “Eric…” the younger blonde shudders, seeing the pitch black depths of the mausoleum “I’m…actually really scared.”

“Aye. Sae am I, bu’ we gotta do this. Fer William an’ fer Alan.”

“For Alan and William.” he repeats.

Alan takes a step inside, taking out his rarely used phone and turning on the flashlight. “This is where the former Baron and his wife were laid to rest.” Alan says, leading the way. While Ronald is used to graveyards, he’s never been so close to coffins before. Two old wooden coffins sat either side of the room, adorned with old trinkets and dead, rotten flowers overseen by a well sculpted statue of an angel. “Here, hold this.” Alan says to Eric, handing him his phone.

Eric takes it and they watch Alan put all his weight into pushing the statue to the side. “Ye want me tae do it?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Alan strains but with another mighty shove, the statue finally gives and Alan’s able to push it all the way until there’s a sliver of a passageway behind it. “It, might be a tight squeeze for you, Eric.” Alan says to his partner, taking back his phone.

Eric looks at the passageway with a frown. While normally proud of his physique, he wishes he were as small as even William right now. “I think I can squeeze through.”

Alan takes a moment to be a boyfriend for a moment, fearing he won’t again, and touches Eric’s chest. “Regret working out that much now?”

Eric smirks, keeping Alan’s hand on his chest, over his heart. “‘Course no’.”

“Well…I’m sure whoever gets you next will appreciate it.” reluctantly, he removes his hand then looks back at the passage. “Alright. Let’s end this.” Alan turns sideways and fits himself into the narrow area, followed after by Ronald. Eric follows a little after, mentally preparing himself for the tight squeeze.

He takes in a large, deep breath when he finally comes out the other side, bewildered for a moment as to where they were. “The basement.” Alan says.

“Aye, go’ tha’, but why is it sae…”

“New?” Ronald finishes, seeing how the place looked almost like it’d just been cleaned that evening. The shelves are intact, full wine bottles line said shelves, there’s not a speck of dust or age anywhere. “Shouldn’t it be destroyed like the rest of the place?”

“No. He’s feeding off a new host, a host that gives him the power to rejuvenate this place for a night.”

“Will…he’s feedin’ off Will.”

“He is and we only have until midnight. That doesn’t give us much leeway.”

“Then we make our way tae the master bedroom, righ’?”

Alan bites his bottom lip. “…in a moment. There’s something I want to collect from the servants quarters first.” 

They don’t leave the basement, instead going off to a door Eric and Ronald hadn’t noticed before on their earlier tour of the place. Alan opens it with a few tugs and this place isn’t like the previous room, it hasn’t returned to its glory days. It still looks like the old, abandoned building they’d been in before. “Why’s this not new?” Ronald asks.

“It’s the servants quarters.” Alan repeats. “The Baron never did care about us so I’m not surprised to see his soul doesn’t either.'' They stop at another door and Alan tries pushing it open. “This would be my father's room.” he says, trying to push it. Despite all the straight he had with the statue, the door refuses to budge. “Damn it, please.”

“‘Ere. Lemme try.” Eric says, pushing Alan aside to ram his shoulder into the door. A good twice more and the door bursts open, Eric taking the first steps inside. There’s dried blood on the floor and on the once white bed sheets. “Shit.”

Ronald swallows. “Great.”

Alan takes a shaky breath, beginning to search through the room, through an old dresser then kneels down and reaches under the bed, pulling out a small chest. “If…if I don’t live through this, I want something mother had.” he says, popping the locks and pulling out a locket.

“A locket.” Eric says. “It’s very pretty.” Eric says as Alan shows them both the silver of the locket, the polish faded with time.

“He snuck out one night to purchase it from the jeweller with what little pounds he’d scrounged up. Almost like a promise to her that they’d be free one day.” 

Eric looks at it a little longer, before taking the locket and hooking it around Alan’s neck. “Take it as a promise from me tha’ we’ll get out o’ ‘ere.”

Alan gives Eric a solemn smile. “I’ll let you believe that.”

Eric kisses him then, sweetly, with meaning, before he looks at his watch. “We dun got much time left.”

“If we want to get to the master bedroom, we need to keep the Baron distracted. He’s probably already looking for me, knowing I’m within these walls.”

“I’ll do tha’.” Eric says, cracking his knuckles. “Go a few words I’d like tae say tae the prick.”

Alan grabs his arm before he can leave. “But don’t hurt him. Remember, that’s still William’s body he’s using and William is still in there, for now.”

Eric nods. “Alrigh’ an ye two, be careful.”

“We will try.”

Before Eric can go, Alan grabs Eric’s biceps and leans up for a more heated kiss, pressing his lips hard against Eric’s, letting it linger until he finally pulls away. “I love you.”

Eric cups his cheek, brushing his thumb under Alan’s eyes. “I love ye too darlin’.”

With that, Eric’s gone and Alan squeezes his hands together. “Alright, let’s go Ronald.” Ronald follows after Alan, creepy around to be sure they don’t alert the Baron to their presence. Every now and then they can hear the faint taunts Eric’s shouting out to get the Baron’s attention, but otherwise it’s silent.

“Did you send me the e-mail about Eldon Road?” Ronald asks when they make it to the first floor.

Alan lowers his head in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I told you, I didn’t  _ want _ to but his influence over me gets stronger each day we get closer to my birthday. He pries on my fear of being attached to him for eternity to make me do those things. Do you think I like knowing I’ve sent so many people to their deaths?”

Ronald has to remind himself, that even if he’s worried as all hell for William, Alan’s a victim in this as well. When faced with the same options, he’s not sure if he would be brave enough to do what Alan’s doing. “I’m sorry. I just…I want William back and safe and I know that sounds like a total dick move since, you gotta go for it t’ happen, but—”

“You love him. I understand, Ronald, I do. If our positions were switched, I’d feel the exact same way.”

Ronald nods as they creep their way closer toward the master bedroom, bypassing the stained blood on the ground, even some on the walls. “So, you knew all these people, huh?”

“Of course I did and I heard most of them plea for their lives.”

Ronald winces out of sympathy, not imagining how that must have felt, while you were hiding away from the monster that wanted you. Instead, there’s suddenly more pressing issues at hand; behind them, they hear a floorboard creak and they freeze on the spot. Alan acts faster than Ronald can think, yanking the blonde with him into an empty room and closing the door. “Sh.” he warns Ronald as they stay huddled in the dark.

Ronald nods, watching with wide eyes and with bated breath as the footsteps continue to get louder until they outright stop at the door. Ronald grabs Alan’s arm, holding it tight and the brunette does his best to be a semi-shield for the blonde, knowing it’s him the man wants after all. Then, without warning or voice, the footsteps begin again, leaving the door. “Fuck me.” Ronald whispers out. Alan bites his bottom lip because he knows whoever was out there, knew they were in there. Instead he creeps to the door and opens it a crack, peering out into the hall. Just when he’s about to signal to Ronald the coast is clear, an arm is shoved through the crack causing both he and Ronald to scream, Alan jumping away from the door as it opens. In come these translucent spirits, eyes completely whited out with various periods of clothing and some with obvious darker patches where blood had been stained. Ronald’s fight or flight instincts kick in and since he knows he can’t fight these things, he yanks on Alan’s arm to get them out. The air is freezing when they pass through them and thankfully, they’re slow. “Ghosts?!” Ronald bellows out when he stops running. “There are ghosts now?!”

Alan is panting hard on his knees. “There are…”

“Did you know any of those people?”

“I did. I knew them and I sent most of them here to die.” he blurts out, “If they’re here, searching for us, then we really don’t have the time we thought we did.”

“Then we really gotta hurry.”

They’re extra cautious of the spirits now searching for them, spirits Alan knows want him to be taken down with them. Thankfully the master bedroom isn’t far off from where they’d nearly been cornered. “So…that was you.” Ronald says, looking at the dried blood.

“Me.” Alan confirms, picking up the knife. “This was what I used and this is where it should have ended.” he takes a deep breath. “How I’m going to end it, once and for all.”

Ronald stops them before they can leave, surprising Alan with a hug. “Thank you. I…I don’t wanna sound like a totally asshole, but, thank you, for doin’ this. For bein’ this brave, for Will.”

Alan feels tears gather in his eyes but he returns Ronald’s embrace, squeezing him tight. “Take care of Eric for me.”

“I will. Promise.”

“Then let’s finish this.”

Without reason to hide now, Alan makes no effort to sneak around. Instead, he now stands on the first floor landing with his hands on the balcony and gathering what strength he has. “Arthur Eldon?!” he shouts. “You wanted me right?! Well here I am! Come and take me!”

“Alan!?”

Both Ronald and Alan peer over the balcony to the ground floor where Eric’s standing looking up at them. “Eric!” Alan rushes down the steps and launches into his lovers arms. “Did you find him at all?”

Eric shakes his head, locking his arms around Alan’s waist. “No bu’ I did fuckin’ see spirits runnin’ around.”

“You mean the souls of the people Alan has doomed for his own selfishness?”

“ _ Will _ !”

Alan snaps his attention away from Eric then to Ronald then to where Ronald’s staring wide eyed and terrified at. William is standing on the balcony with a noose around his neck. “Don’t!” Alan pleads.

The man laughs, William’s voice disjointed, a mix of his own and the Baron’s. “I thought you didn’t care about this man?”

“I know you wouldn’t have taken him if I didn’t.”

“Ah, I suppose that is true. It helped that his mind was already so susceptible to my influence.”

“Then let him go. I’m here aren’t I? You wanted me so bad, well here I am. You don’t need Willam anymore.”

The Baron continues to smile, only tilting teasingly more forward. “Why? This body is a rather good fit for me, I would hate to give it up so easily.” then he gestures to the knife Alan still holds. “I know you’ve come to kill me once and for all as well. We’ll see how well that little plan of yours goes when you’ll need to murder the man I’ve taken as mine.”

He can see Ronald’s barely being held back by Eric and he looks at the knife in his hands. Out of desperation, he puts the blade to his own throat. “Let him go.” he warns.

The Baron’s smile disappears and his eyes narrow. “Don’t you dare.”

“Then let him go. Let William go and I’ll come to you. I won’t fight any longer.” he presses the blade closer to his throat, feeling the blade begin to cut.

With a quick swipe of the Baron’s hand, the knife is wrestled from Alan’s grasp and Alan himself is held back by the sprints the Baron now controls. “You do not listen well.”

Alan struggles against the ghostly hands; another group of spirits straining Eric and Ronald. “Let him go!”

The Baron turns his eyes to Ronald and Eric, both of them with fire in their eyes. “Ah, then why not a trade off?” the Baron suggests.

Alan swallows. “What do you mean?”

“Let me take the older one. Let him host me and I will let this body go.”

Eric snaps his eyes to Alan and for a quick moment, their eyes lock. “Fine.” Eric says. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“No!” Alan cries out. “No, Eric, don’t!”

“I wanna be with ye an’ if this is the only way ‘ow, I’ll do it.”

“No!” Alan fights harder because he knows the Baron. He can already see him lift one foot off the railing. He hears Ronald cry out again for William, hears Eric shout for the man to stop, to come take him and it makes his mind up right then and there “I’ll join you!” he sobs out, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, just give them William and I’ll come with you. I won’t fight. I promise.”

The Baron looks back at Alan, standing back on the railing. “Will you?”

“Yes.” he croaks out. “Yes, I promise.”

“Come here then, my darling. Let me have you once and for all.”

The spirits holding Alan let him go and almost on autopilot does he walk back up the stairs. The Baron holds out his hands and Alan takes them; the moment their hands touch, there’s black strands of smoke that comes off them. He feels his eyes water, tears beginning to roll down his cheek as he stares the Baron in the eyes. They’re not Willam’s chocolate brown but the Barons cold silver. “Let him go…” Alan begs out one last time.

The Baron’s hand comes to cup Alan’s cheek, those smoky wisps coming from each place the Baron touches. He leans in, ignoring Alan’s request. “Beautiful.” he whispers before pressing their lips together. Eric stares as he sees Alan’s solid form beginning to become a spirit itself, those smoky wisps surrounding both the Baron and Alan. All Ronald cares about is how the Baron’s soul is beginning to part from William’s body. He knows, he  _ knows _ , it’s seeing a chance to free William, that gives him the strength he needed. He rips out of the grasp of the spirits and before they can take him again, he snatches up the knife and throws it as accurately and as hard as he can. The weapon hits its mark, embedding itself into the soul of the Baron, causing the kiss to break as the Baron lets out a horrendous cry.

Alan’s dazed, barely able to focus for a moment before he sees the weapon sticking from the Baron’s back. Acting as quick as he can, he yanks it out then drives it into the Baron’s chest, all the way to the hilt. “You won’t have me any longer!” he cries, trying to drive the weapon as deep as possible.

Suddenly, time has stopped. Eric and Ronald are the only ones able to move before seconds later, there’s that horrible shrieking sound that shatters the mansions windows and a plus wave that expels from between Alan and William, knocking Alan to the floor. Eric sees the noose still around William’s neck and now seeing his body is no longer occupied, sees how he suddenly goes limp. It’s pure bloody luck he’s able to get up the stairs in time before William can fall over the railing and hang himself. He’s shaking as he rips the noose from around William’s neck and laying William to the ground before he’s checking on Alan. “Love?” he asks. “Alan? Love, look at me.”

Slowly, his eyes flutter open and they lock with Eric’s and Eric yanks Alan into as tight an embrace he can without hurting the younger man. “Eric…?”

“Aye, it’s me. Yer okay.”

“I’m…okay?”

Eric pulls away to look at him, nodding. “Aye, yer okay. Ye did it. Ye killed ‘im.”

“…I…I did?” Almost like conformation, the mansion begins shaking. Suddenly, there’s a chunk of ceiling that comes crashing down mere inches from them, jolting Alan from his daze. “We need to get out,  _ now.” _

Eric pulls Alan to his feet then worms his arms under William, lifting him up. Ronald’s still stunned downstairs that he’d managed to do what he did, it takes him a bit longer to realize the mansion is collapsing. Thankfully, he’s able to follow the two of them out before the mansion collapses in on itself. “It’s…gone.” Alan says, standing there and breathing hard then it hits him where he is and what he’s doing. “It’s gone and I’m still here?” he looks down at himself then up at Eric. “…is this real?”

Eric lays William safely on the ground before scooping Alan into his arms, spinning with the younger man. “Aye! It’s real Alan! Yer still ‘ere!” Alan laughs, a sound completely uninhabited by anything; just pure joy as he hugs Eric tightly.

Ronald watches them, unable to stop smiling himself. It only gets bigger when he sees William’s beginning to stir. He makes a groaning sound, before he lets out a small cough and his eyes slide open. “Will?” he asks softly; his eyes are brown again.

“Ronald? Where am I? What happened?”

“Will!” Ronald crew joyfully, leaning down to hug him the best he can. “You’re okay!”

William puts his arms around Ronald, still too weak to manage much strength for the hug, but he does his best. “I’m okay.” he says, amused. “I feel like shite but I’m okay.”

Ronald leans back, wiping away his happy tears. “Yeah, I bet! Why don’t we get you home and we can explain everything that happened.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Ronald leans in for a gentle kiss, one that feels like William again. He finally has his boyfriend back. “And Will?”

“Yes?”

“I wanna meet your mum.”

The smile on William’s face makes up for all those terrible days.

_********************************* _

The next day, it’s Alan’s birthday. While all other birthdays he’d prefer to spend it with just Eric, he feels this birthday is too special not to spend it with the other two. He’s finally turning twenty-seven. “How’s it feel?” Eric asks, with a slice of cake and Alan standing in the kitchen with him.

“It feels…like there’s finally freedom.” he admits, smiling at his boyfriend. “I can be here, with you. I don’t need to go through that cycle again.”

Eric can’t help returning Alan’s smile then decides to put his plate down. Ronald and William are with Kaiya in the sitting room—the feline enjoying having William back to normal just as much as Ronald is—so he thinks now is the perfect time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a black box and gets down to one knee. Alan does a double take, having been washing dishes in the sink and he stares. “Alan Humphries, ye’ve made me the happiest man in the world. Fer four years, ye’ve kept me ‘appy, been by my side through thick an’ thin’ and I think, after all this, I don’t want to see ye kiss another man again.” he smirks, opening the lid of the box. “Sae, I ask ye, Alan, will ye do me the honour of marrying me?”

The answer is immediate as Eric’s tackled to the floor. Eric doesn’t need to hear Alan’s multitude of ‘yes’s’ to know Alan wants this. His actions spoke far louder and he knows all the ‘I love you’s’ in the world, pale in comparison to the ring he puts onto Alan’s finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we are, the end! I feel proud I actually finished this by my self imposed deadline! I know it's not the strongest fic out there but it was meant to be a little fun for Halloween! I'll be sure to move on to other fic ideas I have, like that sequel I've been trying to write for bit. Regardless, I hope it was an enjoyable little read and thank you all for the support I got on this! It really means a lot and encourages me to write more! So, Happy Halloween my friends, and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
